Turn of events
by Sparklertc1
Summary: Fem-harry. Charlotte goes back in time at the end of fifth year. What will she do when she will never go home. Well, attend Hogwarts with her parents of course. Passing exams, destroying Horcruxes and Tom, keeping her identity hidden and making peace between houses. Charlotte has a busy few years ahead of her. And she has to get her parents together, Sirius/Fem-Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is a fem harry story. Set while she would be at the end of the fifth year. She would be more into her studies and would have trained hard for the Triwizard tournament so she was on the others level. She knew about the Horcruxes at the start of the fifth year as she figured it out over the summer when she was reading in the Black library. She and Dumbledore had been researching them and figured out what they most likely were and were trying to find them. She had mastered occlumency with Dumbledore in the summer. They went to Gringotts and got the one out of her. At Christmas Sirius told her he had to speak to her in the summer. When she ran through the ministry after Bellatrix to avenge Sirius. Bellatrix had sent a curse back and a time turner exploded and went over Charlotte AKA Harry. Here is what happens.**

I felt like I did in the third year when me and Mione time-travelled but also like when I apparated with Dumbledore at Easter when we went for the locket. Stupid brother why did RAB have to hide it. I was suddenly on the ground of Hogwarts. But I knew I couldn't apparate so something had gone wrong. Also, it looked a lot lighter than it should. I saw the time turner explode so figure I had gone back a few hours. Maybe I could stop us from all leaving and save Sirius. By the sky, it looked before lunch. I was in a lesson now. All I had to do was sneak past Filch and Umbridge and get to McGonagall or Flitwick. Should be easy seen as I had the map. I quickly ran to the entrance hall before someone could see me. When I got there none of the educational degrees was on the wall. What is going on? I pulled out the map and searched for McGonagall. I saw her in her office with four people I didn't expect to see.

Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter.

I checked the rest of the map and noticed I only recognised some of the teacher's names. I must have gone back in time. I saw Dumbledore was in his office and ran to it avoiding people on the way. When I got there I said the emergency password he gave me hoping it worked. It did and when I went up the stairs he was standing at the door.

Professor, I know you don't know me but I know you. I believed I have travelled back to the past. I know it is hard to believe but use Veritaserum if you want. Please, I need your help or for you to at least tell me the year," I said before he had moved. He looked at me for a moment before letting me in and closing the door. He put a spell around us so only we could hear us talk. He went and got the Veritaserum not that I blamed him.

"Obviously you must understand my hesitation," he said. I nodded and stuck out my tongue. He put five drops on my tongue and we sat at the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Well. I must start with your name unless you would like to tell me your story," he said.

So I told him my name and then I told him my life story all of it. My parents. Peter's betrail. Sirius in prison. My life before Hogwarts every detail. My life in Hogwarts and this past year's events. I would clamp my hand over my mouth at certain points when it was definitely too much information and he would nod in understanding.

He sat there processing it all.

"Well, my dear I am sorry for what my actions have put you through. It seems you have indeed travelled back to the past. The year 1975. Your parents and friends are at the end of their fifth year. Now it seems to me there is no way for you to go back to your original time. I am sorry," he spoke.

"Honestly. I am upset but I could help you bring him down now. We just need to find those artefacts and destroy them and then one good aimed shot would bring him down," I said.

"Here have the antidote," he said giving it to me. I took it. We talked about what to and decided I would ve sorted and go to school. I had to take the OWLS again but I had gone back a few months so the fifth years hadn't taken their ones yet. We thought of a backstory and how to act and maybe see if we could change some peoples minds. He decided to make a big thing of it. He asked a house elf to go put a notice on all the house notice boards and give them to the teachers. We went through our story once more. With that, we got the sorting hat and stool and went to the great hall for dinner. We went down a passage from the headmaster's office to the great hall. We had talked through lunch and it was nearly dinner. When we got there he sat me down next to him at the teacher's table with the hat and stool hidden under a notice me not spell. We started to talk about how school was going and that he would ask Hogwarts to add my bed into the dorm and house I was in once I was sorted. He waved his hand casually and the door opened. I saw the whole school waiting outside the doors. This was it I was about to see my parent's.

 **A.N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter soon. I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer. Should it only be in her POV or should I switch it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter two.**

Everyone enters and is staring at me and Dumbledore but we carry on talking. I know he is doing it to distract me. Once everyone is seated he stands and offers me his hand. We walk to the front of the table. I put all the training Sirius made me go through to use and looked confident and put up my occlumecy walls.

"Welcome students. As you know I asked you all to wait outside the door before tonight's meal. The reason being is we have a new student that needs to be sorted. She is a fifth year and will be sorted," he said. Everyone started whispering when he finished. He ignored them and moved the hat of the stool and put it on my head.

 _Well back sorted at the end of the year_ , the hat said in my head

 _Hello, Christopher,_ I thought smirking.

 _Ah, I see you are from the future_ he replied.

 _Yes, now you can't tell anyone and you can't tell them about my position_ I ordered.

 _Of course my lady_ he replied. _Any preferences._

 _Well, I thought maybe we could_. So I explained my plan when I was done and he agreed it had been a few minutes. I huffed and stood up. I placed the hat on the stool.

"Albus, I am hungry and I am sure everyone else. Christopher said he would think about it and when he made up his mind he would cough," I said turning to him.

"I suppose, come you can eat dinner at the staff table," he said sighing but I could see the twinkle in his eye.

"No, it's fine. I will sit at a student's table," I replied dismissing him with a wave of my hand.

"Okay, enjoy yourself, dear," he said and kissed my cheek before going back around the table and putting the food on the table, which distracts the younger years. I smiled and walked straight for the Slytherin table and walked down to where I saw Snape and all the other mini death eaters. There was an empty seat.

"Is that seat taken?" I ask. Lucius shook his head and offered me the chair. I sat.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy," I said presenting my hand.

"You are welcome..." he left it hanging for me to introduce my self.

"Oh, you have to wait for my name the whole school finds out after I am sorted," I supply. He raises an eyebrow but nods and turns to the others.

"Well, these are - " he starts.

"Oh, I know. Lord Avery, Lord Crabbe, Lord Goyle, Lord Nott, Lord Parkinson, Ladies Black's, Lord Black and Lord Prince," I said nodding at them all.

"Lord Prince?" Bellatrix said with a raised eyebrow. I was glad for Sirius lessons now as I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Yes, he is from the Prince line," I say.

"Well, you certainly are informed. How is that?" she asked.

"I do my research so I know who I am up against. After keep your friends close keep your enemies closer," I smirk.

"Speak like that and you might just become a Slytherin," she smirked back.

"Perhaps, maybe not," I say indifferent. We start to eat.

"Lord Black, you are in fourth year yes," I say to him. He seems surprised by the question but nods.

"You must be bored of them studying all the time for Owls perhaps we can spend some time together while they study. I will need someone to help me get around this castle," I suggest.

"Won't you have exams?" he questions.

"I will but I have done my studying already so I am fine," I respond ignoring the looks of the others.

"Okay, then," he says hesitantly.

"Well, if you become a lion he won't be able to," Snape said.

"Why?" I question.

"The Marauders. Also, the big rivalry between the houses," he explains.

"Oh, well they won't be stopping me and you all seem fine. As long as you don't mind I don't," I shrug.

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you. Also, don't come crying to us if they prank you," Narcissa says.

"Oh, I won't I will just prank them back. Worse," I grin.

"Doubtful, no one has ever pranked them," Avery says annoyed.

"Well, I suppose I am the exception to most things," I reply smirking. "If you'll excuse me I believe Christopher is ready. You have all been so welcoming even if I am in Gryffindor I might come and have lunch with you sometime and we can work on that prank," I say getting up and walking to the stool. I have everyone's attention as I walk. I stand at the stool. I smile at Albus before winking at the Slytherins who look excited and I place the hat on my head. The hat doesn't say anything.

"Oh, come on Christopher you said you were ready," I say cocking out my hip bored.

"Fine, ruin my fun," he says huffing as much as a hat can.

"GRYFFINDOR," it shouts. Everyone claps even the Slytherin's I sat with. I place the hat on the stool. Albus stands up and comes to the front of the table,

"Lovely. I believe Gryffindor has taken our new student Charlotte Peverell," he says and there are mummers at my name from pure-bloods who know just how old it is. "Now, I need the fifth year Gryffindor's to stay behind after dinner," he finishes and I smirk. I smile brightly at Albus and give him a hug before going to the Gryffindor table. I see who can only be my parents and their friends and walk towards them.

"Hello," I say smiling. "I would introduce myself but Albus just did that," I say laughing lightly.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin please sit," Remus says offering the seat opposite him and in-between Sirius and Alice.

"Thanks, wolf," I say as I sit.

"What did you call him?" James asks shocked.

"Wolf, you know as his last name means wolf," I say pretending to be confused to his reaction.

"Oh, sorry was shocked is all. My name is James Potter," he said holding out his hand.

"No worries, nice to meet you," I say. They all introduce themselves.

"Sirius Black, heart-throb, mysterious, sexy -" he begins.

"Oh, yeah I met your brother at the Slytherin table. He is going to give me a tour tomorrow after lessons," I say smiling.

"Oh, don't worry we will take you," James says.

"It's fine I already arranged it, "I respond.

"Charlotte, if you go it is likely they will hex you," he said as if I was a small child. I knew he was my father but he didn't know that. I just ignored him.

"So, Charlotte. ANy idea why we are being held behind?" Lily asks.

"No, Albus didn't say," I say confused.

"Why do you call him Albus?" Sirius asked.

"I have known for a while Professor or Dumbledor feels wrong. He doesn't mind. Makes him feel young he says," I shrug. Desert finishes and they all stay seated but I get up and go to the Slytherins.

"Regulus," I call. I see him and the others wait. "You can still take me around tomorrow after lessons right?" I aks.

"Wow, you weren't joking about that," he responds.

"Nope. Now, what do you say? Care to break the rules and help a Gryffindor out," I tease smirking.

"Sure. See you late Charlotte," he says. I say goodbye to him and the others and walk up to Albus.

"Causing trouble already Charlotte," he asks.

"Never, just organising a tour guide," I say coming to stand in front of him with the others. We wait until everyone is gone apart from McGonagall.

"Well, there seems to be a problem with Charlotte's sleeping arrangments. I asked for Hogwarts to make her a bed but it has been placed in theboy'ss dormitories. We have tried to move it but it seems nothing will work. We thought about putting her in her own suite. But Hogwarts is refusing to open any of them. I am afraid Charlotte will be sleeping in the boys fifth-year dormitories," he responds.

"Okay, if that is all I'm tired," I say unaffected.

"You are okay with this," Marlene asks shocked.

"Yeah, there are charms I can use so nothing happens and no one sees anything they shouldn't," I say.

"You will soon find out. Not much can affect Charlotte," Albus says with a twinkle in his eys. "Just, don't make her angry as she rivals Miss Evans temper when angry," he added. I saw all of them look shocked and they boys swallow. I just smiled sweetly.

"Well, shall we. I organised the tour for tomorrow so I will need help with getting to the common room," I say. With that, I give Albus and McGonagall one last smile and turn around walking away. I get halfway across the hall before the others run to catch up.

 **A.N: Bet you didn't expect that. Charlotte will be friends with Peter so that he doesn't turn into a death eater.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three.**

The walk up to the common room was full of them pointing things out on the way and telling me about lessons. When we got to the common room. Everyone stared at us as we walked in. Two boys walked down a staircase. I didn't stop but walked towards them and smiled as I passed. I walked until I found the fifth year dorm. It was a mess apart from around one clean bed with a trunk with my initials on it. I sighed and did some cleaning spells. When the boys came in their stuff was flying around the room going to the right bed.

"That is a one-time thing," I said pointing at them.

"Okay, so how comes you are so late coming to Hogwarts if you knew Dumbledore most of your life?" James asked.

"My parent's sent me to a different school. They died recently so I came here instead," I shrugged and opened my trunk to find all of my books there for lessons I need and school clothes. I sighed.

"Sugar," I called out.

"Yes," Sirius responded grinning. I rolled my eyes and heard a pop. I looked down and saw Dumbeldores house elf.

"Could you tell Albus I will need to go to Hogesmead soon to get some things. Perhaps tomorrow as I have the day off lessons. Could you ask if the boys could come with me so I don't get lost? Please," I say. She nods and disappears.

"You can call on house elves, Cool," Peter said.

"Just Sugar. Albus said if I need anything while I settle in to call for her," I say. Sugar then pops in.

"Mister Dumbledore says that is fine and yes you can take the boys and that he will see you go to give you money," she says.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, tell him I have my ways even if I left things behind," I say. She nods and disappears.

"Well, looks like I got you lot out of lessons. So no waking up early for us," I smirk.

"Yes," Sirius shots then hugs me.

"Your welcome," I chuckle. "But, I need a favour," I say.

"Anything now," he chuckles.

"I need a shirt and a pair of boxers. I have no clothes with me," I say.

"Sure," he goes over to his wardrobe and gets a dress shirt and some boxers. I take them and go into the bathroom where it is just as messy as the bedroom. I close the door and do the spells to clean up while getting dressed. I shrink the boxers so they become some shorts I can use for bed and roll the sleeves up so they don't go past my hands. The shirt is far too big as I am small. Though I nearly fill the chest area. I come out and put my clothes on my bed.

"Well, I think it is time I meet some people," I say before going out the door and downstairs. I spot the girls in front of the fire and go sit down.

"Have any of you got a hairband I can borrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, here you go," Alice says handing me one.

"Thanks," I smile.

"So, how was there room," Marlene asks.

"A mess. Cleaned it with a spell. Then stole some of Sirius' clothes for pyjamas. The boys and I are going Hogsmeade tomorrow so I can shop," I reply.

"You might want to be careful around them Charlotte. They aren't known for doing things out of the kindness of their hearts," Lily scoffs.

"No offence but I want to make a judgement on them by myself," I say.

"I know but they are so annoying. They prank people constantly and never follow the rules," she says.

"Well, they have been nice enough to me," I shrug. Just then the boys come down.

"Hey, Char. Want to play exploding snap?" Remus asks.

"Sure," I say and get up to go sit with them smiling at the girls. We play into the night just talking them telling me about all the trouble they got into. When we went up I stayed awake until I knew they were asleep before getting up and finding the Marauders map and making sure my name didn't say, Potter. I then went to sleep plagued with nightmares of Sirius falling through the veil.

 **A.N: I know this chapter is short but the next one will be them going to Hogsmeade and the tour with Regulus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four. I, unfortunately, don't own the amazing world that is Harry Potter. Now on to the chapter.**

In the morning I woke up and charmed my clothes clean and different colours. I had a shower quickly and did my hair. I put it up in a bun with strands framing my face. I put on a light amount of blush, some lipstick and mascara. I love charms they do such handy things. I came out of the bathroom to find the boys asleep. I woke Remus and Peter.

"Who should we wake nicely and who should we wake with a prank," I ask.

"James prank," Remus replies immediately with Peter nodding. I don't question it. We wake up Sirius and tell him the plan. He is excited and is about to use a spell when I stop him. I float the mattress up before turning it on its side so he fell to the floor. We heard a groan and came and saw him on the floor.

"So, not cool guys. Char why didn't you stop them," he whined.

"Because it was my idea. Now hurry and get changed or I will go to Hogsmeade without you," I say before bouncing out of the room. I didn't see anyone I knew personally in the common room. Just some people from other people I smile at. I go down to the great hall. I look at the Slytherin table and see Regulus. I walk over. I sit down next to him.

"Regulus. I might be late for the tour. I am going to Hogsmeade today to pick up some things. Why don't I meet you at the entrance hall at four?" I suggest.

"Sure, we shouldn't have too much to look at. I will show you the classrooms and anything else important," he says.

"Great thanks Reg. Have a good day everyone," I say before going to the staff table.

"Albus, want anything from Hogsmeade or just the usual," I ask.

"The usual my dear," he responds winking.

"Okay, laters dumbles," I laugh and go to the Gryffindor table and sit next to James scaring him.

"Well, that's sorted," I say grabbing a piece of toast and some hashbrowns. "Now you lot will do it quicker than the girls. Who should I not flirt with because it will make their other half jealous," I ask.

"Well, don't flirt with Lily here or James won't like you," Sirius jokes.

"Aw, you guys are dating cute," I say.

"No," James replies sadly.

"Yeah, I know she can't stand you told me so last night," I respond.

"She talked about me," he asked shocked.

"Yep, you should really stop acting like an arrogant arse and she might like you," I shrug and turn to Remus about to say something when I am turned around by James.

"Did she say it would work?" he asks.

"NO, but I am a girl so I know it will. Now stop pestering her as she finds it annoying, like every other girl would. It makes it look like you can't take no for an answer which is not a good thing to have on your reputation," I say looking at him pointedly.

"Oh, OH. Okay, thanks Char," he says before smiling at his breakfast.

"Oh my God. She got Pro-James to stop talking about Lily and gave him advice," Sirius said correcting himself when the others glared at him. I pretend not to notice but to be pouring tea. Once we were finished we went to the entrance hall. Dumbles was there waiting.

"Boys, watch Charlotte today she always manages to get into situations she shouldn't. Also after dinner Charlotte, I need to talk to you," he says seriously. I nod before giving him a hug and go outside. We get in a carriage and go to Hogsmeade the boys telling me about all the places we can go on the way. When we get there we go and get some quills and Stationary from Scrivenshaft's Quill shop, then stop in Honeydukes Sweetshop. I tell the boys to go get some butterbeer while I get some clothes at Gladrags Wizardwear as I will take a while. I decided to go all out as I hadn't previously scared the Dursleys would ruin them all. I spent most of my money there. I don't think the owner had such a big order in their life. Once I had ordered everything I would need for the summer, I would go to Madame Malkins for my winter clothes, I went to meet the boys until my clothes were ready. I went in and saw them at a table I ordered a drink and sat down.

"Done already," Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ordering yes. He told me to stop in before I went back to Hogwarts and they would be ready. I thought we could get some lunch. Go to Zonko's and Dervish and Banges then head back," I suggested. They agreed and wen Rosemoreta came with my drink we ordered food. When we were done the boys 'showed' me where Zonko's was. We spent an hour in here. They had to drag me out as they reminded me we still had to go to Dervish and Bange's.

"I really didn't think someone that was so close to the Headmaster would play pranks," Peter said.

"Really, Dumbles loves pranks used to play them on people all the time," I shrug.

"Really, I didn't picture that," Remus said.

"Everyone has pranking in them. It takes the right person to bring it out in them," I say. We didn't spend very long in Dervish and Banges. We didn't need any of it. We went into Gladrags Wizardwear. When I came in my order was brought out. It was four bags. I shrunk them down put them in my pockets paid and left. The ride up to castle the boys tried to convince me the tour wasn't a good idea but I just ignored them. When I got to the entrance hall I had to wait for five minutes until Reg got there. Bellatrix was with him.

"Bella, Reg hi. Are you joining us, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, hope you don't mind. Thought it would give us a chance to get to know each other," she replied smiling. I waved to the boys and we left on the tour. They showed me all the classrooms I would need. Then they showed me all the places to avoid, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Some hallways and trick steps. Then we walked to the Ravenclaws common room and then Hufflepuff. On the way, they told me all about the school. The do's and don'ts when that ran out they told me about people in school and who was related to who or dating who. When we got to the entrance hall I was expecting them to stop.

"Where are you taking me now. The only place you didn't take me was Gryffindor common room," I asked.

"Well, we haven't shown you the Slytherin common room yet. Come on," Bellatrix said pulling my hand. I was reluctant I didn't know how much longer I could spend in her presence she had killed Sirius. I was trying to focus on the fact she hadn't done that yet and I might be able to stop it. The how was the hard part. They stopped and I realised we were there. Great instead of going into Lion's den I was going in the Snakes den. I would have prefered the Lions.

 **A.N: I know it is boring now but I need to get into it. Please continue reading. Next chapter up tomorrow hopefully**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five.**

Bella murmured the password and the portrait swung open. We walked in and people started to stare but it didn't bother me I was used to it. They walked me over to the others and Lucius stood up.

"Lady Peverell, such a please to see you again. I trust your shopping went well," he says as greeting.

"Oh, it went fine thank you, Lord Malfoy. It is nice to see you again as well even if it is a surprise," I smile taking his hand which he raises to his hand and kisses smirking. Oh, how I could slap that smirk off his face. He smirks for a little longer before we both burst out laughing.

"Right well I suppose I'm not supposed to tell the others how to get in here," I say sitting down.

"Nope," Avery responds glaring at me.

"Well, then I feel privileged to be here," I smile.

"What makes you think you can bring a Gryffindor in here," an older student snarls storming over.

"Well, other houses go into the others common rooms," I shrug.

"But you a Gryffindor," he glares.

"Look I am here get over it," I say standing and glaring at him.

"Well, I won't," he says pointing his wand at me but before he can do anything I whipped my wand out and shot a stinging hex at his hand he threw his wand out his hand and I caught it.

"You should learn to respect those better than you and to realise when you are in the presence of one," I sneered at him before chucking him his wand and turning to the others.

"As lovely as this has been I need to put away my shopping and change before dinner," I smile.

"Sure, let me walk you out," Narcissa said. I smile at her.

"You and Lucius make a cute couple. He looks at you and you can see love," I say smiling at her. She blushes and opens the door. "See you later," I say before leaving. I quickly walk to the common room. When I come in I am dragged upstairs and basically thrown on my bed.

"Are you okay did they hurt you?" One of them asked.

"I'm fine," I said standing up and taking out my shopping. "I even went to their common room. I didn't stay long some boy in one of the years above made a fuss," I shrug.

"Did they hex you?" Peter asks worriedly.

"No, didn't get the chance I stung him before he could," I reply. I hear the boys sigh in relief. I finish packing away and by that time it is dinner. When we get down there the only chairs left are near Lily, Alice, Marlene and Mary. I saw James grin and the others laugh. We sat down next to them.

"So, Lily what do you take?" I asked.

"Oh, um, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defence against the dark arts, Ancient Ruin, Arithmancy and Muggle studies. What about you?" she replied.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence, Herbology, Ancient Ruins, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," I answer.

"You do COM?" Marlene asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I said confused.

"You just don't seem like the type to do that. You wear makeup and look clean," she spoke.

"well, I don't mind dirt, quick spell and it is gone. I was going out today so I had to keep warm. But trust me I will look very different for lessons I have decided to change things as it is a new school. Also, COM is my second best subject. I even got to ride a hippogriff," I replied smiling.

"You did, how they are so proud?" James asked.

"I had a great COM teacher I used to help him out in the class all the time. He had some shall we say interesting animals to show us and I was the only one who wasn't scared," I said smiling thinking of Hagrid.

"Cool, I am the only one continuing COM for newts," Sirius said smiling.

"Well, what are you doing in class?" I question.

"We are doing thestals. Which makes the lesson hard as no-one can see them. Which has never happened before. The teacher can but that doesn't help us as she can't draw. But I suppose it is funny when everyone jumps when the meat is suddenly attacked," he shrugged.

"Well, I will draw them for you I can see them. You do realise they draw the carriages for the school?" I say.

"No, I just thought it was magic," Lily said shocked. Some of the others nodded.

"What animals have you done?" Peter asked getting past the awkward silence.

"Most which is good for me as I have now dealt with most animals and like all apart from Blast ended skrewets as the only thing they can help with is burning stuff and you can't exactly aim them," I say.

"There must be some creature that scares you or you don't like," Alice said.

"Well, I have met most in some way or another so not really," I shrug eating some food.

"Vampire?"

"Creepy but good conversationalists,"

"Acromantula,"

"Only bad when hungry, their silk is amazing,"

"Basilisk,"

"If controlled they are fine,"

"Grindylows,"

"Yep, I know someone who speaks their language so taught me some so I will be okay,"

"Werewolf,"

"Friends with one,"

"Really?" Remus asks.

"Yeah, great person and besides it isn't their fault. Also, they are just like a girl really they get annoyed before and after the full moon and during the days of the full moon have aches and pains like girls on their periods," I responded smiling. Everyone bursts out laughing. They quickly stop and I turn around and see McGonagall.

"Mrs Peverell here is your schedule," she said handing it to me.

"Why thank you Minie. I shall see you in class," I said kindly taking the schedule. She looked at me sternly but I just smiled. She turned away but I saw the faintest smile on her lips.

"Did you just smile at Minnie while she stared you down? You must have bigger balls than anyone here," Sirius said in shock.

"Yep, they are so big they are on my chest," I smirked. James who had been taking a bite of treacle tart had spat out his food onto Sirius. We all burst out laughing at his face. I had finished and didn't want dessert. I stood up and said goodbye. I walked out the great hall to Dumbles office. I said the password and went upstairs. I sat down in the chair waiting for him. Which didn't take long.

"Dumbles how are you?" I said taking out his socks, lemon drops and Bertie Botts every flavour beans. He smiled and accepted them. He has become a grandfather to me and I hoped he felt the same.

"Not much to discuss just some minor things. First, you seem very relaxed," he said smiling.

"Well, I figure I should be this time around and I can help more than last time and I know who to help. Also, I thought I should relax and make chaos as that will get them to trust me. Be warned I am not what you would expect," I warned.

"Stir away it has gotten quite boring apart from your father trying for your mother's attention. But do give me a hint," he asked.

"Uniform will be different I figured I always stuck to the rule unless life or death and still rumours got created I might as well have some guidance in the rumours. Also, I will be pranking the pranksters," I smirked. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, I will make sure your detentions are with me and it is up to you if we tell your head of house," he replied.

"Let's not tell her," I said.

"Okay, well second and the last thing is we can't have you here in the Summer holidays do you think you would be able to spend it with a friend?" He asked.

"Actually, this helps things a lot," I reply.

"Well, that is all my dear. Now go have fun and stir things up," he said smiling with a twinkle in his eyes. I laugh gave him a hug and left. When I got back I organised my bag and hung out with the girls. I went to bed before the others using my nerves for lessons as an excuse really I had to plan tomorrow.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter six. Also, I know that all the people in Slytherin aren't in the same year it just makes it easier.**

I woke up the next morning at the same time as the others. In fact, they were halfway through getting ready. I waited until they were done in the bathroom before going in. I showered and dried my hair putting it up much like yesterday. I was doing my makeup when James knocked on the door.

"Char do you want us to wait for you?" he asked through the door.

"No. it's fine go eat I will catch up with you in the hall," I replied. I got dressed and I checked the mirror. I put my school cloak on and had it done up and my steps silenced until just before I rounded into the great hall. When no one was there I checked the time. I realised breakfast was nearly over. I undid my cloak and took the charm of my feet and walked in. The sound of my shoes hitting the stones. I scanned the table for the boys. When I got close I smiled. I sat down twisting myself so my legs stayed in the aisle.

 **Sirius POV**

The boys and I walked down without Char. We weren't sure what to think of her yet. I mean the whole situation was weird. We weren't sure what to do on the full moon but decided to figure it out closer to the time. We sat near the girls in our year.

"Where is Charlotte? Oh, don't tell me you left her or worse pranked her so she can't leave." Lily said exasperatedly about to stand up.

"Actually, Evans she told us she would be fine and told us she would meet up with us. We decided to listen to her figuring she was nervous," James said before turning to Remus to continue his conversation. We could tell she was all shocked but James stopped halfway through his sentence with Remus and stared at the door with his mouth open. We all turned to look at why he was shocked.

Charlotte was walking towards us in what I must say is how I think the uniform should look on everyone. She had her cloak open so you could see her shirt that had the top two buttons open. It didn't show much to any cleavage but still. Her tie wasn't done up and just hung only going under the collar. Her shirt was tucked into her school skirt that came to mid-thigh and instead of tights she had stockings they were attached to something and black heels on and her hair the same as yesterday. She walked right over to us smiling with her hips swaying. I quickly closed my mouth and the others. I realised by the time she got to us all the males in the school were watching her. She sat down next to me with her legs in the aisle and her body twisted.

"Do we have potions first?" she asks taking off her cloak and fanning herself.

"Yep," Alice said cheerfully and because everyone else couldn't.

"Okay, well I just need to go talk to someone quick," she said before hopping up and walking over to the Slytherin table leaving her cloak with us. Damn her ass looked good. She sat next to my brother and cousins with their little group. She spoke to Regulus for a moment and he seems to agree to something. She smiles broadly and it looks like he is blushing. What he never blushes! She says goodbye to them all and walks to the teacher's table. She walks up to Dumbledore and says something smiling. He chuckles before nodding and waves her off. Just as she is about to come down the steps McGonagall speaks.

"Miss Peverell. I hope you will have an appropriate uniform tomorrow," she says in a way that it is a demand, not a statement loud enough so everyone hears and the girls know not to do the same.

"Technically I am not breaking any rules. You can wear tights or stockings and my skirt isn't any shorter than it must be. The tie just has to be around the neck not done up and in the summer we don't have to wear our cloaks," she responds smiling.

"Yes well perhaps appropriate shoes then," McGonagall says looking down. I follow her gaze. Merlin, they are tall.

"The rules say as long as you can perform to your best in class there is no problem. I can perform as well as these as I can in trainers," Charlotte responds.

"Minerva, Charlotte is more comfortable like this and she isn't breaking any rules. Besides if it bothers you she will put her cloak on," Dumbledore pipes in. I can't believe he is fine with it. They stare at each other a few moments before she nods. Charlotte smiles before coming back to the table and picking up her cloak.

"Come on you lot don't want to be late for potions," she says before walking away. I and the boys quickly get our stuff and follow.

Charlotte POV:

I hear the boys come up behind me.

"What did you talk to my brother about?" Sirius questions.

"Nothing to worry about," I say linking arms with Remus.

"So is the dramatic entrance why you made us leave?" he asks raising an eyebrow

"Yep, if I had you boys with me it wouldn't have nearly had as much effect. Besides, don't you like it," I say stepping away and twirling. I look at him and he is blushing. I giggle.

"It's nice," he says kindly. I smile and link arms again.

"Will, you really be able to do everything in those shoes?" Peter asks doubtfully. I see the others looking at them curiously.

"Yep, I have great balance. Also, don't expect me to be last ready every day. I work out in the morning on weekdays and between breakfast and lunch on weekends," I say. By this time we are at the classroom. We wait outside the room. Soon enough the Slytherins come up. I see the two groups glare at each other but I just release Remus' arm and walk to the others.

"Looks, like we have this class together," I say linking arms with Avery who blushes which makes me chuckle.

"Yes, you will find out most of our lessons are together. Dumbeldore's idea to try and make relations better between the two houses," Malfoy replies ignorantly.

"Albus has always had odd ideas. Maybe I should make him hire someone who overlooks his ideas that he will listen to," I say thoughtfully. Before anyone can reply the door opens and I walk in. I sit on the table that is really big that usually people leave free or they have to sit with people from the other house. I know the Gryffindors don't trust Slytherin and the other. So as I suspected the Marauders sit on the table with me and so does. Malfoy, Bellatrix, Snape and Avery. I know the rest of the class is confused. We soon start to make a simple headache potion to help Madame Pomfrey and to practise basic skills. It didn't take long. We had to make it by ourselves. I didn't talk while I did it and finished first. I gave it in and quickly gave it in and cleaned up my station. Slughorn let me leave straight away I said bye to the others and told them I would wait in the corridor as it is less dangerous. Soon enough the Marauders came out and whisked me off to our next class, defence.

"So what are you doing in defence?" I ask.

"You came as we are revising so it is all boring," Sirius huffed. He was right all the teacher did was ask us to go through the books and make notes. He came over to me and asked if I had any questions just to ask. I mentally rolled my eyes. I had taught this and seventh year stuff most of this year.

When that lesson was done I had ancient ruins with Lily, Remus and Alice. I then had Divination with Sirius, James, Marlene and Peter. The same thing happened in those lessons. I was so happy Exams were next week. We had lunch were the others asked me how I found the lessons were I told them boring. We all agreed but went to Transfiguration anyways. We had a free last. When I came in McGonagall didn't look happy. Our lesson for the day was turning our owl into a goblet like on the board.

Before I could do anything McGonagall came over to me.

"Mrs Pevrell where is your wand?" she questioned. No one had started their work. They all look excited at the prospect at us having a conversation.

"Oh, right here," I said taking my wand out of my hair where it had kept the bun in place and turned the owl into the goblet as I placed onto the table. McGonagall glared.

"Just do the work, Miss Peverell," she said.

"But I already have," I said pointing to the now goblet. She looked and was tunned.

"Very well, ten points to Gryffindor for being the first in the class. Now why don't you help other's in the class," she suggested. I nodded and went around helping those who needed it. By the end of the lesson, everyone had it as Sirius and James were soon helping everyone. I saw James going to those who actually needed help and not Lily. At the end of the lesson, we went back to the common room. They all started revising but I just read a book. Lily tried to convince me but I told her I was fine. Even the boys looked doubtful. But I had just done these exams twenty years later when they were harder but obviously I couldn't tell them that. Soon we went to dinner which was uneventful and went back to the common room.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter. Not sure if the next chapter will be up by either today or tomorrow. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven.**

When we went upstairs I went and got into some pyjamas. They were similar to yesterday just it wasn't a man's shirt but a pyjama top. I came down and sat in front of the fire with the boys.

"Alright I have done all the talking the last few days tell me about yourselves," I say.

"Can't sorry we have to study which you apparently don't do," James said smirking before getting up. I huffed as they all went to the table and leaned my head against the back of the couch when I felt a weight shift. I opened my eyes and saw a boy from the year above with ginger hair and tonnes of freckles.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, I'm Fabian and this is my twin Gideon," he said gesturing to the boy on the armchair.

"Nice to meet you," I said sitting up and smiling at them.

"Trust me the pleasure is ours. So how are you enjoying the school so far," Gideon asked.

"It's great. Lessons are boring as the OWLS are next week. Also, they have to study for everything so I am bored," I reply

"Well, we are sixth years so we can hang out," Fabian suggested.

"Okay, what do you recommend?" I ask.

"Well, not much but we could show you around," Gideon answered.

"Already be shown, how about we do something else," I reply.

"Okay, well why don't we just hang out. We can tell you about ourselves while you tell us about you," Fabian replied.

"Well, we have an older sister, Molly. She is married now to Authur Weasley and they have two boys. Bill and Charlie. Both ginger like us," Gideon said.

"I am an only child, so no siblings for me. But I used to go to my friend's house and he had a lot of siblings and they made me feel like family," I reply.

"That's nice of them. As you know we are in sixth year and we live with our parent's it's great now Molly is gone we have more room," Fabian smiles.

"But, I bet you miss her a lot. I lived with my aunt and uncle for most of my life. My parents died when I was young and I went to live with them. My cousin was a dick we didn't get along very well," I replied.

"Wow, um I'm sorry," Gideon said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Fabian said scratching his neck.

"No, don't worry about it. You couldn't of known. Now let's move past this very awkward topic. Why don't you tell me about you nephews," I suggest. After that, they couldn't shut up about stories of what mischief their nephews get up to. I had never heard these stories before as I wasn't around them much. I was laughing more than I had in over a year. I actually fell off the sofa at one point when they told me about Bill accidentally floating Charlie when they were younger. We had to remind ourselves to be quite a few times but we didn't really care. When the boys finished studying they came over.

"Hey, Char we're going up. You coming up?" Peter asked.

"Sure. Later Fabe, Gid," I say standing.

"You sleep in their room?" Gid said confused.

"Yeah, Hogwarts added my bed in their room and won't add one to the girl's room," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, maybe you can stay in our room sometime," Fabian said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe, you'll have to see," I said laughing before following the boys up the stairs.

We came in and the boys got ready for bed while I got on my bed and had the curtains closed. I was brushing my hair when the curtains opened and Sirius bounced on the bed. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," I said after a moment of silence.

"How do you know the Prewett twins?" Sirius asked.

"I don't they came over to me and we started talking. Why?" I replied.

"Just making sure you aren't trading us in for some other prankers," he said.

"Never, well not yet anyway," I smirk. He puts his hand on his heart pretending he is hurt.

"You, wound me, Char," he said dramatically.

"Well, I haven't seen you do any pranks yet so I am unimpressed so far," I shrugged. Suddenly the curtains were ripped open with the other three standing there.

"Unimpressed. By us. The Marauders. We don't leave anyone unimpressed. Just you wait Charlotte we will do one of best pranks and you will be very impressed," James said determinedly.

"After our OWLS because they are next week and Minnie might kill us," Sirius said quickly when he saw the look of the others. I laughed.

"Okay, well until then I must say the Prewetts are winning. But I can't really judge as I have never seen you guys do a prank. So you have tomorrow and the weekend then OWLS for two weeks. Then you need to do a prank so I can see why you are the so-called pranking kings of Hogwarts," I say standing. I walk to my wardrobe and get my clothes ready for tomorrow.

"Deal. Well, boys that gives us just over two weeks to plan a brilliant prank. I have just the idea in mind so Char if you don't mind us," James said going over to his bed. I watched him enlarge it and they all get in before closing the curtains and put a silencing charm up. I chuckled and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up before the others and got dressed I quickly went to an abandoned classroom and started to work out. I couldn't risk the room of requirements as I knew it wasn't on the map and if the boys couldn't find me it would be strange. I worked out for an hour and a half before rushing back to the room. When I got there all of them were awake and pretending to sleep. I just rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom. I quickly showered. When I got out I put my uniform on and came out of the room. By then the boys were 'waking up'.

"Sorry, did I take to long," I apologised.

"No, we were just messing around besides we have a while until breakfast," Remus said. I nodded and put my sweaty clothes in the washing basket. I went to my wardrobe and opened the door. The only problem with boys room no vanity mirrors. I quickly curled my lashes and put on some mascara and lipgloss. I then put my hair up in a bun using my wand to hold it in place. I made my bag and waited for the boys so we could all go down together. We had sat down to breakfast next to the girls when I was being hugged from behind.

"And, how is our favourite new girl?" they asked and that's when I realised who it was. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"How are my favourite Prewett twins?" I ask.

"Good but aren't we the only Prewett twins you know. We should be your favourite ginger twins," Fabe said.

"Well, I know ginger twins and they are better than you guys so sorry no," I said shrugging. I heard one of the others behind me laugh.

"Oh, we will get you for that," Gid said frowning.

"Not, scared now excuse me I have to get to class," I replied walking past them.

"Well, let us escort you," Fabe said and he and Gid linked arms with me and walked me out of the room. I laughed and shouted goodbye to the others over my shoulder. The boys walked me to my class and did an extravagant bow before leaving. I had to wait for a few minutes before anyone turned up. The rest of the day was the same as yesterday. All my lessons were revision. The weekend I was so bored as the Prewett's were off somewhere so I had no one to hang out with while the other's studied. So I went and saw Dumbledore. We came up with a list of where we thought the Horcruxes would be now and how we might be able to get the locket without someone dying. The guys tried to get me to revise but I just threatened to burn their notes everytime they brought it up. Finally, it was OWLS. First up was charms. The theory was in the morning and practical in the afternoon. They were easy seen as I knew stuff that wasn't even on there. I finished with loads of time to spare. The rest of the exams were like that. When it came to defence. I performed my patronus and that's when I remembered that was sixth year stuff and if the boys saw it they would find out. Instead of sitting in the common room on Thursday I was up in Dumbledore's office changing my patronus. I did eventually change it, but it took close to three hours. By the time I got back, most people were in bed. I had stopped exercising in the mornings as I had exams during the day. Exams finished after two longs weeks. The boys were now finishing their prank. Although I knew what it was I didn't want ot ruin their fun so I let it go.

"Are you not even curious as to how we are going to prank you," Sirius teased before getting hit round the head by Remus.

"Idiot she didn't know we were pranking her," he mumbeled

"You won't I have never been pranked. It has been attempted but always fails. Don't hold your breath," I laugh.

"Well, prepare to be pranked," James said smirking. I just smiled sweetly like he was a child and nodded. He pouted but was quite. I could tell the boys were annoyed I wasn't scared but didn't care to much. Summer was in a fortnight so everyone was excited to go home and relax. I had made Fabe and Gid promise to let me come meet their newphews in the summer. We decided in one of the last weeks to meet up and I would stay in Molly's room for the night. The next morning I woke up and could tell they were planning on pranking me today. I just knew these things. The main reason I was never pranked was because Fred and George weren't sure what I would do. When they realsied I wouldn't care they tried. However, they failed but it still had amazing results. I can't wait to see what they planned.

 **A.N: I know it is later then I planned but I have been ill recently so I had to catch up on school work. Really sorry not sure when the next chapter will be done. What do you think they should do as a prank and do you think they should be successful?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight.**

I walked into the great hall and went towards the Slytherines telling the boys I would be back in a minute. When I got there I sat next to Bellatrix.

"Hey guys," I said. They all said their hello's. "Reg, I was wondering if you got a reply?" I asked.

"I did and they agreed. But are you sure about this Charlotte," he replied.

"Definitely, besides this can be our prank on them. Just make sure they don't find out," I shrug.

"Oh, I am so going to be there to watch this. Everyone's reactions will be amazing. Imagine their face when they see what you wear as school uniform," Bellatrix said laughing.

"Oh, I won't be dressed like this but how a perfect pureblood should. So different you guys won't recognise me," I smirked.

"Then I am definitely there as I don't think you can act like a perfect pureblood," Lucius said smirking.

"Well, get ready for it," I said before standing and walking back to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to the boys with a smile.

"What did you talk to my brother about?" asked Sirius.

"None of ya business. Now when is your prank happening because I want to eat and go back upstairs so I can change and hang out by the lake as we have no lessons until next year," I said pretending to scan the table for something when really I was checking what they had eaten. I got a mix of what was on all of their plates. This is how I never got pranked I was observant.

"Who said anything about your prank being today?" James said faking innocence.

"You did with how giddy you are and how you all keep sending each other secret smiles," I said taking a bite of toast. They all looked annoyed.

"She doesn't know what it is," Peter pointed out. They all looked happy at that. I just rolled my eyes.

"I will give you guys some time to think," I said standing and going over to the girls.

"Morning," I said sitting on the bench.

"How comes you are here and not with the boys?" Alice asked.

"Well, they are trying to figure out when and how to prank me and I thought I would give them some time to figure it out," I shrugged.

"You're letting them prank you," Frank a sixth year said from his place next to Alice.

"Well I am letting them try but I doubt they will actually do it," I said smirking, "Never been pranked by anyone."

"Well, they are good so watch your back," Marlene said. I nodded and we ate our breakfast. Frank was telling me about himself. It was weird getting to know my friend's parents, but not as weird as getting to know my own parents while they were my age. When we were done we all went to the common room and got changed. It was a nice day so we decided to go to the lake to mess around. They were going to introduce me to the squid. I noticed the boys weren't in the room but I didn't want them coming in while I was changing so I changed in the bathroom. I put on a cloak over the top of the swimsuit so I could walk around the school. I grabbed a towel and came out of the bathroom. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw the Frank and the Prewett twins waiting.

"Girls still not ready yet?" I asked.

"Neither are you," Gid responded.

"Am to it's just under the cloak as I don't fancy walking through the school in a swimming costume," I said rolling my eyes.

"Just how revealing is this swimming costume?" Fabe asked.

"Don't be a dick Fabe. I know you mainly think with it but stop acting like one," I said snarkily. The other boys laughed.

We heard the Mauraders come in the portrait hole and turned around. They were discussing something furiously. When Pete saw us he squeaked and nudged the others, who immediately went quiet.

"Where are you all going?" James asked trying to act nonchalant.

"We are going to the lake to hang out wanna come," Frank answered.

"Nah, we have um... stuff. Yeah stuff to do," Sirius answered.

"Well, enjoy your stuff, while we enjoy seeing Charlotte and all the other girls in a two-piece," Gid said smirking.

"What girls?" James asked.

"Well, Alice, Marlene, Mary and ... oh yeah Lily," Fabe said smirking.

"Well, then we will come. Give us a minute to get changed," James said before dragging everyone upstairs. The boys somehow managed to be ready before the girls. When they came down Lily looked annoyed about James coming but couldn't say anything as he hadn't said anything to her yet. We all went down to the lake. Some others had the same idea but we found a spot away from them as we wanted some privacy. When we got there I put my towel down and enlarged it so it was big enough for everyone to sit on. I had brought another towel so I wouldn't be cold. I took off my cloak and felt the twins staring so I shot a stinging hex at them. They quickly looked away. I was in a dark blue two piece.

"Well anyone getting in?" I asked. Only Sirius agreed. He ran over and picked me up under my legs and ran in throwing me into the deep end. I stood up and glared at him.

"I'm sorry Char I really am," he said when he saw my face. I smiled.

"It's fine," I said. He looked relieved for a minute but then I tackled him. Sirius and I messed around for about an hour before the guys called him over. I decided to swim for a while. I swam for a while before coming back to them. I decided to try and tan for a while. Unfortunately, I forgot that the charm I had put on only lasted three hours. When I got out they could see all my scars. Fuck. I could tell they noticed as they looked shocked. Fuck what am I going to say?

 **A.N: Next chapter will be up sometime next week. Not sure when. Prank will be next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine. I know it is slow an not much has happened but when the summer starts it will get better. Also, the sixth year will have lessons as well.**

I walked over hoping they wouldn't ask. I sat down and laid on my back to sunbathing with my eyes closed. I pretended it didn't bother me. I could tell they wanted to ask but didn't know how to approach it.

"Char, how did you get those scars?" Peter asked. Immediately I looked at him. Frank slapped him around the head. "Sorry," Peter yelped.

"It's fine. It's natural to be curious. I hid them with a charm and forgot that the time would have run out while I was in the water," I shrugged closing my eyes. There was a silence for a moment. "I will tell you one day just not yet. I don't want to relieve it at the moment," I said quietly. I felt someone take my hand and looked to see Gid had taken it smiling softly. I smiled at him before closing my eyes. After a few moments, people started to talk.

"So, have you boys pranked, Char yet?" Fabe asked.

"No, but we will soon," Sirius said defiantly.

"Doubt it. I knew some twins. They loved pranking even invented some products they were amazing and never pranked me, tried once but I turned it back on them. Best day ever," I said laughing at the end.

"Are these the ginger twins that rank above us?" Gid asked.

"It would. They treated me like family plus I knew them longer. Sorry boys. Now, why have none of you lot apart from Sirius have gone in the water yet?" I asked.

"No reason," Fabe shrugged and everyone else shuffled uncomfortably. I rose an eyebrow at him and he shifted. I stared at him for ages not breaking eye contact.

"Fine, we are scared of the squid and grindylows," he admitted quickly breaking eye contact.

"Fabe!" everyone but Sirius yelled.

"What you try and keep a secret when she stares at you like that. It's hard it's like she can see into my soul," he grumbled.

"Maybe I can," I smirk sitting up and typing my hair up and laying down on my stomach with my hands on my chin. I hear an intake of breath and them go silent for a moment. I ignore it. "You realise the squid is friendly. I saw him while I was there I accidentally kicked a tentacle. He just poked me for a moment before swimming away," I shrugged well as much as I could.

"There are still grindylows," Alice said.

"Leave them alone and they are fine. Besides, there are mermaids down there as well," I said raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know this, you are new?" Remus asked.

"I know Dumbledore. Do you really think he didn't tell me all about it when I love animals and creatures?" I said raising an eyebrow as if he was stupid when really I was relieved I thought of something so quick. I had to be careful. But Remus just nodded and carried.

"So summers in a few days. What's everyone doing?" Marlene asked.

"I am going to James' house halfway through and I and the boys are going to stay there a week. But I am going to stay the rest of the time," Sirius answered. "Unfortunately, I have to endure my family before that. What about you lot?" he finished.

"Well, I and Gid will be practising Quidditch and relaxing when we aren't taking care of our nephews. Char is coming to ours for the last week of the holiday," Fabe answered.

"Oh, yeah Charlotte. What are you doing? Are your family muggles or wizards?" Lily asked not seeing the others try and stop her from talking.

"My parents are dead but they were wizards. I have made arrangments for myself, but it is only for half the holiday. The next two weeks I am spending at the Leaky Cauldron and then I am at Fabe and Gid's for the last weeks. We could always meet up and have a day in muggle London Lily as apart from Remus these lot are useless," I suggest keeping my tone neutral. I never thought I would have to say to my mother my parents are dead. Wow, my life is fucked up. Lily didn't respond for a moment.

"Yeah, definitely we can go see all the attractions," she answered.

"Where do we send an owl to talk to you for the first few weeks," Alice asked.

"Ah, now that is a secret which you will find out later. Promise," I answered lightly.

"Hey, Char?" James started.

"Yeah," I answer looking at him.

"Do you want to stay at mine for the two weeks you would be at the leaky cauldron?" he asked. The other Maurders looked at him like he was insane.

"Um, thanks for the offer but do you mind if I think about it," I said hesitantly.

"Sure," he nodded.

The others told us what they were doing. They all had fun plans. When it got close to dinner we went inside. I quickly had a shower so that the sweat got off me and got dressed in some jeans and a top with some trainers. We came down laughing and had dinner. I went and talked to the Slytherins during dessert. They were all happy exams were over but had been relaxing in the common room all day. When the boys were done they came over to get me. I quickly said goodbye before anyone could start anything. I could finally goof around with them all as they weren't revising. It was fun to play exploding snap with everyone. We stayed up until late messing around. When we went upstairs I decided to talk to them.

"Um, guys. I need to tell you something," I said hesitantly. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. We sat on the floor in a circle.

"I've decided to accept your offer on coming to your house, however I just... um ... I know about Remus. So, don't worry about trying to sneak him into the forest. I am also completely fine with it," I said strongly at the end.

"How?" Remus said quietly after a few moments. "Was it Dumbledore?" he asked.

"NO! No, I have a friend who is one so I knew the signs. Also, your nickname didn't help hide it," I answered.

"You aren't scared of me," he said.

"Definitely not," I answered nodding my head.

"Charlotte you have a monster as a dorm mate," he replied tensely. I looked at the others.

"Did he say this to you guys when you found out?" I ask. They nodded I looked back at him. "Remus, you fold your fucking socks and wear over large jumpers. I have seen you when you have just woke up so sorry not very scared," I said rolling my eyes before getting up and giving him a hug. He tensed but gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem," I said kissing his cheek. "Now, do you guys care if I come to the mansion on that week. Or would you prefer I wait until after the full moon?" I ask.

"Well, you can come but ... um ... we kinda ... webecameanimgussowecouldhelpremusonthefullmoon," Sirius rushed out all at once.

"I know, that's why I asked if I should come. I came into the room once as Peter turned back into a person. Wasn't hard to figure it out from there," I shrugged laughing at their shocked faces. "Yeah, you guys were probably very sneaky. You just aren't used to having a fifth roommate," I answered.

"Damn, I suppose we aren't. I can definitely ask my parents for you to come and you can be there on the full moon just stay inside," James answer and chuckled. I got up off Remus' lap.

"Cool, glad we cleared that up. Now I am going to bed," I said before promptly crashing onto my bed.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter they will have the summer. The story will start to be more interesting then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter nine.**

The next morning we woke earlier so we could pack. With a quick spell from me, I had all of our stuff on our own beds so we didn't have to go and look for it. I made sure I had a bag for the journey so I could change. Had to make a good impression. We went down to dinner. I checked in with the Slytherins and dumbles before sitting down. We had breakfast and they all tried to get where I was going out of me. I had to tell James I would be coming to his a few days later as I had to do something in preparation for next year. Once we finished eating we slowly went to the carriages. I got in one with the boys. We decided to expand a train compartment so we could all sit together, the journey was fun we all played around and spoke of what we were doing in the summer. We were an hour away from kings cross when I decided to get ready.

"Right, well I am going to go change then meet up with the Slytherin's to say goodbye before next year, but I will say goodbye on the platform," I said standing. I took my small bag gave them all a hug in case I couldn't find them on the platform and went to a toilet. I quickly got changed into some more appropriate clothes and a cloak. I did some charms for my hair to make it straight instead of the mess of curls it usually was and applied some natural makeup. I looked very presentable. I went down the train to where the Slytherin's had told me they sat. I opened the door and they looked up.

"Lovely to see you all," I said evenly with my mask on.

"Charlotte is that you?" Bella asked. I nodded and smiled.

"So, how did I do?" I asked them sitting down in the space they made dropping my mask.

"Great, you will do fine. Which is a good thing too as we are here," Reg said looking out the window to see King's cross. He was right we were here. I must have taken longer to get changed and find them than I thought.

"Well, let's do this," I said before standing up and putting my mask back up before walking gracefully out of the compartment. I waited for Regulus and took his offered hand. We walked to where the others were so he could find Sirius.

"Sirius," he called out and he turned. All of them looked confused to who I was. Remus recognised first and looked shocked.

"Who's your friend Reg?" Sirius asked as we got closer.

"I did share a room with you. Surely you recognise me," I said with my mask in place.

"Charlotte!" they all but Remus said in shock.

"Yes, but it is Lady Peverell from now on. The family I am staying with likes to use titles. I think I should go find them. Would you like to come?" I asked the others innocently hiding my amusement. They nodded politely and I turned around and looked. Reg subtly pointed them out and we started walking over.

"Lord and Lady Black, it is lovely to meet you. May I just say thank you again for presenting such hospitality to allow me into your home for a few weeks of the summer," I said smiling slightly and shaking their hands. Luckily I had heels on but placed a silencing charm so I wasn't so small.

"Think nothing of it Lady Peverell. Regulus here told us how you asked him and we thought it would be a great opportunity to meet his friend and hopefully, we could try and find a good Gryffindor," Lady black said smiling at her jibe at Sirius.

"Well, Sirius is a Gryffindor and he has been a gentleman. I must say you have raised him very well. At my last school, all of the boys had no manners it was such a shame. He even taught me a few pureblood customs. Such as your families naming how you all have constellations. I found that very fascinating, maybe we can discuss it more at your home," I said evenly. I had played the pureblood way of speak at a party I had to go to once. They always had a double meaning in their words. Me speaking against her insult to Sirius and complementing on how they raised him would have made her look bad if she disagreed.

"Thank you, it is nice to know both of our boys are gentlemen. We actually have a family tree on the wall your welcome to look at it if you would like. Now, Sirius, Regulus say goodbye to your friends and we can go," Lord Black said when he saw his wives shock at what I said. The boys quickly did as told and we left. I held onto Lord Blacks arm as he apparated us to Grimmauld place. We walked in and the place was so clean compared to what I had seen I was shocked.

"Your home is beautiful," I complimented.

"Thank you. Kreacher," Lord Black said calling out for the elf. The next second he appeared.

"Yes, Master black," he said bowing but when he saw me he narrowed his eyes. "Filthy half-blood dirtying this house, ah and the blood traitor son is back I see, probably brought the whore in," he muttered low but I still heard it. Lord Black, Reg and Siri all looked shocked. Lady Black looked quite smug.

"Actually, my name is Lady Peverell not whore or half-blood. So please use it. I believe Lord Black was about to ask you something after you greeted him and before you insulted me and heir Black, you might want to listen to what your master wants," I replied calmly before looking around pretending to be interested in the decor. I saw a slight tug at Lord blacks lips, Lady black from and Reg and Siri start shaking a little from suppressed laughter. Kreacher, on the other hand, looked terrified and turned to Lord Black.

"Hem, Kreacher could you bring Lady Peverell's belongings up to the guest room. She is staying with us for two week's," he said. Kreacher nodded before snapping his fingers and he and all of mine, Reg and Siri's stuff disappeared.

"So, your a half-blood. I'm guessing that's why you were in Gryffindor," Lady Black said.

"Walburga, you can't say things like that," Orion said.

"Oh, it's fine I actually wanted to talk to you both about it. Without either of your son's if you don't mind," I said evenly giving away nothing. He nodded.

"Of course. Boys go unpack while I and your mother talk to Lady Peverell," he said although we all knew it was an order. He showed me to the study and the boys reluctant;y went upstairs. He sat down behind his desk and Walburga stood next to him. I sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, no point beating around the bush," I said before taking a breath. "As, we all know a man who calls himself Voldemort is trying to gain followers so he can kill all half-bloods, blood-traitors, Muggle-borns and muggles. Now as much as I know you support the idea I just want to inform you of some things. That man's real name is Tom Riddle. He is a half-blood. He is lying by saying he is a pureblood. By only keeping pure-bloods you will actually drain your magic. More half-bloods have special magic like metamorphmagus and natural abilities such as healing, herbologist or potions master. I, my self and a metamorphmagus and can speak Parseltongue. If you force your sons to marry a pureblood that is too closely related to them their child is likely to become a squib. Also, Voldemort will make you have a mark on your skin and when he wants you he will make it burn like the cruciatus curse on just your arm. I know this might not change your mind. But surely you can see why I am telling you this. Voldemort is a half-blood telling a bunch of purebloods to give them his money to fund him so he can kill all half-blood but himself, which is highly hypocritical. You would also be creating more squibs by doing so. Hopefully, I will have changed your mind and you won't make a mistake by becoming a follower. If you decided to listen to me, please tell the rest of your family so they don't make a mistake as well," I said before standing up and leaving. I walked out of the room to find the boys on the stairs. I closed the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Would one of you like to show me my room," I suggested. They immediately lept to their feet and showed me. We walked up the stairs and it turned out the guest room was the room I had been staying in over the summer, but cleaner. I unpacked my things before going downstairs. I saw Kreacher and asked him to ask Orion and Walburga if I could come into the study. They agreed so I went back in. I sat down where I was before.

"We believe you as this room has a spell on it so no one can tell us lies so we would do things that give them gain. How you know this I don't want to know. But do our sons know of your talents?" Orion asked.

"No, I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind," I said.

"Of course. Now I want to apologise to my behaviour earlier and I want to thank you for warning us. How about we all go to eat dinner," Walburga suggested.

"That would be lovely," I said smiling and we all went into the dining room. Reg and Sirius were sitting at the table watching us closely. This would be a fun stay.

 **A.N: I hope you liked the chapter. How will Charlotte's stay at the Black's go? What will Lord and Lady Black say to their family?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven.**

"So, what did you guys talk about," Sirius asked trying to sound casual.

"You are so transparent, Sirius. I now understand how youGryffindorfindor and not Slytherin," I said bluntly making them all laugh. Reg and Siri looked shocked at their parents.

"Hey, you're a Gryffindor as well," he replied defensively.

"Yes, but the hat debated putting me in Slytherin," I said shrugging. Reg and Siri looked shocked.

"Lady Peverell - " Orion started but I cut him off.

"Charlotte please," I said kindly.

"Of course, call me Orion. Well, Charlotte was telling us about blood status. She had some interesting points. It seems that by sharing to much blood with your spouse can actually make you children magic weaker and creat Squibs. So you boys won't be marrying pure-bloods. Half-bloods have more natural powers. The blacks used to have many Metamorphmagus in our line. Now we haven't had one for two generations. We will be informing the rest of the family. Also, this Voldemort fellow who is trying to get us to follow him is a half-blood. Now, I know your mother and I are now fine with them but a half-blood ordering around purebloods to kill half-bloods is not right. The other twenty-eight families will be informed and anyone who is sane won't be joining him. I can guarantee that. The Malfoy's might actually owe you Charlotte as I am certain you just saved them a lot of money," Orion said casually as if we were talking about the weather.

"Oh, well maybe I should be there when you meet them all or are you only going to tell your family and everyone can just pass the message on?" I asked as Kreacher served dinner.

"Just tell family," Walburga answered. I nodded.

"Lovely. Well, I have talked to your nieces, Bellatrix and Narcissa. They are such lovely girls. Why don't we go out shopping with them and their mother one day Walburga? I am friends with Dumbledore and I believe he plans on having at least a Halloween or Christmas ball and I might even convince him to have both as well as a valentines day masquerade and this way we can get the nice dresses," I suggested. That's when Reg and Siri came out of their shock.

"I'm sorry but you have changed your mind like that," Siri said disbelievingly.

"Yes, and Sirius I am sorry for how I treated you. We have listened to what Charlotte said as we know it is true. Hopefully, we can have a better relationship. Now we just need to find the girl you destined for which luckily won't be too hard. Charlotte that seems like a lovely idea. I will talk to my sister tomorrow when we go visit to tell them what you told us and organise a day," Walburga replied.

"What do you mean finding the girl I am destined for will be easy?" Siri questioned confused.

"We can't tell you," Orion replied smirking.

"Oh, you two are mean but if you won't tell him neither will I," I said smirking.

"I hope it goes well for you as well," Walburga said. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Charlotte what do you plan on taking for your NEWT's?" Orion questioned.

"I want to take healing, potions, Defence and charms," I responded.

"I doubt you will as you didn't study at all before the OWL's," Siri said.

"I know but I guarantee all O's. If I don't I will buy you the latest broom," I offered.

"Deal," Sirius said offering his hand.

"You should know better than to bargain with a woman," Orion said shaking his head, "I have never seen one lose. What does Sirus have to do if you win?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure but it will be good. I will make sure there are pictures," I said grinning evilly. Sirius gulped and they laughed. His parents seemed to be nicer now and I could see that the boys were hesitant, not sure how long it would last. But, I could see his parents were trying. When dinner was over his parents went to their private living room and left me and the boys alone. They took me to their living room though it hadn't been used much before as they couldn't stand to be in the same room due to the rivalry.

"Alright, what the hell did you do to our parents?" Sirius asked.

"I talked to them. They have a spell on the door so they knew it was the truth. They will be telling your family the same things. I can't tell you where I found my information and no it wasn't Dumbledore. Now just appreciate you don't have to marry your cousins and move on," I said calmly.

"Okay, moving on. What the hell why didn't you tell me you were staying here?" Sirius hissed.

"Because the Slytherins told me they had never pranked you and I felt it was the perfect opportunity. Did you not like the surprise?" I said walking to him and standing in front of him putting my hands on his chest looking up at him. He blushed! What? Sirius was always calm I don't think I have ever seen him blush.

"Well, I was shocked. Also, you looked completely different," he murmured, "Not that it's bad," he said quickly when he realised I could be insulted.

"Thanks. Now I am going to go to bed. It has been a long day. Don't forget we will be going to your families house tomorrow," I said winking and going to the door. I heard them groan and laughed. With that, I went up to bed on my way I passed Kreacher. I knelt down to talk to him.

"You're a good elf but you need to learn respect. Your masters have changed their views and I stopped them from being enslaved by a half-blood. I can see you followed their views but I am certain you heard what I said to them. I hope for us to get along. However, don't clean my room. I like to clean my own. I know it will be hard for you not to clean it but it has been beaten into me to clean up after myself. I also, get nightmares please do not tell your masters as I would prefer for them not to know. I know you are loyal and they trust you very much but I don't wish to disturb them in their sleep. Goodnight Kreacher. Think about what I said," I said standing I took a few steps away before he called my name.

"Lady Peverell, I will not tell them and thank you for helping them. I could get you dreamless sleep if you would like," he offered.

"Thank you for your concern but it doesn't work, some nightmares can't be taken away. I will see you in the morning," I replied smiling before going to my room. Interesting stay indeed.

 **A.N: I know it wasn't an action-packed chapter. Also, I know it is unlikely they would change so fast but would a pureblood really want to be bossed around by a half-blood especially if what they tried to make them do would end up with their line producing squibs. No, they wouldn't. Give your thoughts on how they boys find out about her powers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter 12.**

The next morning I woke up and got showered and dressed. I went downstairs and saw no one but Kreacher was up.

"Good morning Lady Peverell. What would you like for breakfast?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Just some toast and a fried egg, please. I am going to send a letter quickly," I said before going and getting some paper from the desk by the window. I quickly wrote Dumbles a letter asking him about the balls. As I shut the window Orion and Walburga came downstairs.

"Oh, good morning Charlotte. We didn't expect you to be awake usually the boys sleep until half-way through the day on the first day after the break," Orion said chuckling.

"Sirius would do it every day if he could. I wake up early at school to exercise. I frequently had to find ways to wake Sirius and the others up so they wouldn't be late. My favourite was when I poured cold water on him. Never seen someone jump so high," I laughed sitting down as Kreacher set our breakfast out. He must already know what they want.

"Yes, I heard about this. You have to share with the boys because the school wouldn't place a bed in the girl's room. Why didn't they put you in a spare room?" Walburga asked.

"Yes, well Hogwarts refused to open any of the rooms or move the bed. It was awkward at first but the boys are all respectful and if I have sealed the curtains closed or locked the bathroom door they don't come in. They are very friendly and I trust them. Also, I have always gotten along better with boys than girls. I believe it is because I am too blunt and I don't focus on my looks that much. Also, I would track mud into the room when I played Quidditch or was taking care of the animals that were near the school," I responded.

"You like Quidditch. What position?" Orion asked shocked. I suppose they haven't seen me look like anything but a pureblood lady.

"Seeker," I answer smiling slightly.

"Well, hopefully, I get to see you play one day," Orion suggested.

"perhaps. I might play with the boys one day. Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday but when Sirius goes to the Potter's I will be leaving to do some things to prepare for the next year. I will be staying at the Potter's for the next week and then staying with some other friends. So you don't have to put up with me the whole summer," I replied.

"How lovely for you. But I am sure you wouldn't have been any trouble at all," Walburga said waving her hand at the end. Just then the boys came down looking tired.

"Morning boys," I said going to the window. They murmured a morning sitting down. Not a moment later a bird flew into the window and landed on the stand I gave it a treat and took the letter and it flew away.

"Oh, it looks like Albus is planning a Halloween and Valentine's Day ball is going to be old-fashioned. So Georgian type dresses. How fun," I said smiling.

"Well, we should go for our dresses soon so the dressmaker isn't rushing it. Shall we leave to meet the others in day two hours," she suggested.

"Only if that's fine with them," I reply.

"It will be fine. Now let's hope everyone is ready on time," she says glancing at the boys who were tiredly eating their breakfast. I giggled before sitting down to eat the rest of mine. The boys had to quickly get ready to leave when they finished. We left two hours later. We flooded to their house and I stood to the side as Reg came in after me.

"Brother, this is Lady Peverell. She is Sirius' roommate. Somehow. She is staying with us for two weeks this summer," Walburga said to her brother Cygnus Black.

"Oh yes, my children were telling me about you. How you a Gryffindor say with them at the Slytherin table by choice," he said raising an eyebrow silently asking me if it was true.

"I did. Sometimes you need a change of pace. Besides I said I would continue to be friends with them no matter the house before I was sorted," I replied nodding my head. He nodded back at me.

"Right well that's not what we are here for. Lady Peverell has something to discuss with you. If you don't mind without the children for now," Orion said. They were reluctant to agree but did so. The conversation with them went the same. They were outraged at what I told them. They were furious in the fact they nearly got ordered around by a half-blood trying to kill other half-bloods. They were shocked inbreeding would have meant they produced Squibs and immediately tried to make sure that Narcissa and Bellatrix weren't closely related to Malfoy and Lestrange. They were in agreement with Orion and Walburga. Lunch was ready by the time and we went out to the dining room. We sat down and a few moments later the others came in.

"Was your meeting pleasant?" Narcissa asked.

"See, Sirius that is how a Slytherin asks how the meeting went when their actual question was trying to find out what happened without actually asking," I say smirking. He just glared at me while Reg and his parents laugh.

"It was good. Charlotte informed us about this Voldemort fellow and how he is actually a half-blood. So he is not having any followers I will be bringing it up at the next Wingardium meeting. Also, we found out that by marrying our close relatives it could create squibs and is making fewer wizards the natural abilities some wizards have. We checked and Narcissa and Bellatrix you aren't closely related to your intended so you will still be marrying them. Andromeda, you can marry anyone you wish as long as they aren't to closely related even a muggle. We are no longer a prejudice family and you will act it," Cygnus half-informed half ordered his children. They were shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter 13.**

"What!" Bellatrix spluttered surprised.

"You heard your father, now Charlotte has found out there will be a Halloween and Valentines ball next year. The valentines one will be in Gerogian style. So we are all going shopping tomorrow to get the dresses before the letter gets out and all the good ones are gone. Who knew having the headmaster as a friend would be helpful," Druella said dismissively.

"This got Narcissa's attention at once, "Two ball's. Halloween and Valentines. Yay, I will tell the others in a few days so that we still get the best but they don't look awful," Narcissa said.

"If you do that Cissa then everyone will know as they will tell other's," I said.

"You're right. What are you going to wear? Also, do you know if it is a costume party or just a ball?" Cissa asked excitedly.

"Halloween is just a ball but you can put aspects of Halloween on or you can have a costume. I already know what dresses I will be wearing but I haven't got shoes or know how to put my hair. I will mainly be looking for shoes," I reply.

"What are you going to wear?" Bella asked curiously.

"In my vault, there are some dresses that will work for the valentines as they are from the time and Halloween I have a dress that works perfectly I just have to check where it is," I reply smiling.

"Can we please change the subject?" Orion asks.

"Yes, let's how do you know all of this Charlotte?" Sirius asked looking at me, which made the other look at me.

"I am allowed to have secret's I haven't told your parents how I know so I am not telling you. Also, Dumbledore is not how I know before you ask," I reply unaffected by the stares.

Sirius and Bella huffed annoyed while the others just went back to their food.

"When is the next Wizengamot meeting? I realised I need to attend it as I have voted," I ask Cygnus.

"It is next week so you will still be with my sister at that point. Why do you have to go isn't it usually the head of the house?" he replied confused.

"Yes, but I am the head as no one else in the house is alive. Do you think you could come with me Lord Black as I haven't gone to one before so it would be easier if I had someone with me?" I ask him.

"Of course. I will come to the house and get you so we can floo there together. If you don't mind me asking how many votes do you have?" he said curiously.

I thought for a moment as I didn't have as many as I would in the future. "I believe I have twelve but I could be wrong," I reply nonchalantly. I heard someone drop their cutlery and someone else splutter. Cygnus eyes go wide before he calms his expression.

"Well, I believe you would be most influential at the meeting. It is in eight days. It starts at nine in the morning but we must be there for eight thirty I will floo to Grimmauld place at ten past and we can floo together so we may talk to people beforehand. I will speak to as many of the families that were thinking of joining him as I can to try and change their minds. Hopefully, it will discourage people from joining. I know it will change things drastically," he replied.

"That sounds agreeable. I will be ready for ten past eight in eight days time," I reply. He nods and starts talking to Orion about something. I feel a poke in my side and turn to face Reg.

"We are talking about this later," he mummers quietly. I nod discretely.

"What time were you thinking to go shopping?" Cissa asked.

"We could meet at ten and then stop for lunch once we found the dresses as you don't want to try them on bloated. I that okay for you?" I replied turning to face her.

"It's fine for me but these two might struggle to wake that early," she teases her sisters. They roll their eyes.

"I don't think I am coming Cissa, I don't feel like it," Andromeda said.

"Nonsense you are going you might be able to find a husband. At least now you can marry anyone you want so you have plenty of choices and don't have to worry about stepping on another families toes as much," Druella said overhearing her daughters comment. That seemed to cheer Andy up and I remember Siri telling me she had married a muggle born. She is probably dating him already and excited that she can date him publicly soon. I smiled at her and then started talking with Bella about school work.

"We get our results in four days are you nervous?" she asked smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I am sure I will do fine. In fact, I even told Siri I would buy him the latest broom if I didn't get all O's," I reply.

"So confident, I don't we should tell the other boys or they will all try and get in on that deal as they don't think you will. I am curious what does Sirius have to do when you win?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"IF. If she wins Bella. She might not," Sirius buts in.

"I haven't decided yet. But it will be fabulous, well for us. It will be awful for him," I answer her question ignoring Sirius. Bella giggles and we start to discuss things I could force him to do laughing at his paling face. It is soon time to leave. When we get back Orion and Walburga go straight to their living room and the boys drag me into their locking the door and sit me on the couch looking at me determined.

"Yes?" I ask with a raised eyebrow not feeling intimidated at all.

"We want answers," they say in unison.

 **A.N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. How will shopping go? Will be updating more in the next few weeks as I have half term. Review and tell me what you think or any things you want to read. I might be able to put them in the story. Obviously, they might not show up in the next chapter but I will tell you when they will.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Chapter Fourteen.**

"To what?" I ask faking innocence.

"Well, how you know all these things about that dark Lord dude? How you got our parents and family to stop being blood purist? How you get along with our parent's so well? Why have you got so many votes in the Wingardium? Oh and how the FUCKING HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THE PUREBLOOD CUSTOMS?" Sirius ranted yelling at the end his chest heaving and he sat down.

"He pretty much summed it up," Reg said before sitting down on the other sofa and pulling Sirius down with him.

"Well, as I told you before I can't tell you and it has nothing to do with Dumbledore. I would appreciate it if you would give me some privacy. I may be sharing a house with you and you may be letting me stay here but you aren't entitled to knowing everything about me. I know things about this Dark Lord as I have experience with him. I get along with your parents as I know how they talk and what they mean I also stopped them from making their line extinct so it is only squibs. Now excuse me, I have some things I need to do in preparation for tomorrow," I say standing. But Sirius jumps up and catches my arms.

"You are right you do deserve privacy but you knowing all of this information about this dark Lord is odd, and now you are telling us you have had experience with him. I think that deserves answers," he states. I give him a cold look.

"If I had somewhere else to stay I would so how do you think I have had experience with him. The rest is none of your business," I said before walking away. I went to my room and organised my trunk. I still kept everything important from the future in a bag that I hang around my neck and put a notice me not charm on it. I quickly looked to see who was in the castle. I saw Bumbles in his office and Minnie in hers. I quickly called for Kreacher.

"Yes, Lady Peverell," he said.

"Could you inform your masters that I am going out for a few hours. I will be back for dinner," I said putting my hair up and grabbing my wand.

"Of, course I will inform them. Goodbye Lady Peverell," he said before popping out of the room. I swiftly made my way downstairs before apparating away. I quickly made my way to the headmaster's office.

"Right Dumbles we need to find a ghost," I said as I came in.

"Ah, Charlotte, you're here I thought you had forgotten. Now which ghost do we need to see?" he asked smiling at me.

"The Grey Lady. She will be able to tell us what we need to know," I answered. He nodded and we were on our way. I knew where the grey lady was due to the map. Dumbles knew about it and thought it was ingenious. We quickly found her in an empty corridor near the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Excuse me, but I have a question for you if you would be so kind as to answer Lasy Ravenclaw," I said bowing. When I looked up at her she was shocked. She nodded.

"I was wondering if Tom Riddle had left your mother's Diadem in the room where the lost things go?" I asked.

"He has, but be warned it won't bring you wisdom like it once did," she said gravely.

"I know but I intend to take away the dark magic he put in it. You have been a great help. Maybe you should talk to the bloody baron and listen to his apologies," I suggested before bowing and walking away.

"Do, I want to know?" Dumbles asks me as we walk away. I shake my head. "I presume you know where we are going," he states.

"I do. We are going to a room that changes to what you need but we are asking for the room that you can hide something," I reply. He nods. As we walk I tell him of how my plan to get the Blacks and other pureblood families to be less prejudice and not follow Voldemort. He is happy they accepted it so easy but knows some of the families will not believe it so easy and it will take longer for them to change sides, but hopefully he will lose some support. We made it to the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy and I walked across the open space of wall three times and a door appeared. I opened it and went inside. There where thousands of piles in the room. Dumble looked astounded. How the hell were we suppose to find it? I had an idea and pushed Dumbles out of the room. I let the door disappear and walked in front of the room again thinking of all the things from the year the Diadem was put in there that was lost. It was considerably smaller in the room now. We decided to split up to find it as it would be quicker. Dumbledore called out to me around twenty minutes later.

"Charlotte, I have found it," he called out.

"Coming," I called out. I found him holding a box with the diadem in it.

"Great, now we can destroy it using basilisk venom or fiendfrye. What should we use?" I ask.

"Fiendfrye, we can do it in here. Shall we leave and ask the room for a room that's safe to use fiendfrye," Dumble said. I agreed and that's what we did. We laid it down on the ground and went to the door. I shot the spell at it and quickly slammed the door. We heard a scream and the doors shook. After a few minutes, it stopped and we went back in. The room had obviously had a fire in it. But the diadem was on the ground seemingly unaffected. We picked it up and brought it up to his office.

"Well, my dear it seems one of Tom's Horcruxes is gone from the world," he said sitting down after placing the diadem in a case.

"Yes, now it is the locket, diary, ring, cup and maybe the snake," I list off.

"Do, you happen to know where any of them are?" he asked.

"Well, the ring is at the Gaunt shack, diary and cup I haven't a clue but the snake I don't believe is a Horcrux yet," I answered.

"Well, we can get the ring another day. We have already got rid of one today. I also believe you promised to be home for dinner. You are welcome to use my floo," he replied.

"Okay, well I will see you another day Albus. Thanks for the floo powder," I said getting up and going to the fire. I quickly flooed back to Grimmauld place. I dusted myself off and stood up. Kreacher then popped in.

"You are late for dinner," he said straight away.

"Sorry for the delay Kreacher I got caught up," I apologised. He just nodded and took my cloak before popping out. I chuckled at him and went to the dining room.

 **A.N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be up Monday at the latest.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: Chapter Fifteen**

Dinner was a quiet affair. I talked to Walburga about arrangements for tomorrow and ignored the boys completely. If Walburga and Orion noticed, which I am sure they did, they didn't say anything. When dinner was finished they both quickly walked to their living room. I got up and walked to my room. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard the boys come out as well. I carried on walking and got halfway through the corridor when I felt one of them catch my arm I turned around and it was Reg. He had caught my arm but Siri was behind him.

"Char, can we talk to you," Reg asked. I looked at them both for a moment before nodding. We went into their living room and they sat down.

"We're sorry, we were confused. You had all these answers to things no one knew. You had made our parents go from the biggest blood purist in the wizarding world to convincing our aunt and uncle their middle child could marry a muggle if she wants. It's confusing and we wanted answers. We realise now we had no right to ask you what we did. It was invasive," Reg said.

"No, you didn't but I understand. I just don't like talking about it. So that is why I am snappy," I reply. They both smile.

"Great, now how about we have some fun," Sirius says grinning widely. Reg looked confused but I knew what that smile meant.

"No. No pranks. Your parents like me. If I start to prank them they might not listen. Do you want to marry your cousin?" I aks. They both shiver at the thought and shake their head. "Good now how about we play chess, exploding snap, gobble stones or plan pranks for next year," I suggest.

"Pranks for next year! How was that not the first option?" Sirius exclaimed, even Reg quirked an eyebrow at me. I just smirked and got some parchment from the table. So that's what we did until I realised the time and that I had a long day tomorrow so bid them both goodnight and gave them a hug before going to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and did my exercise in my room. I had a shower and changed quickly before going downstairs to see no-one else was awake. I had some eggs and toast I read the paper while eating. As I finished everyone else came down. I said a quick hello before going to my room and getting ready for the day. My hair was dry so I could put it up. I made sure I had my bag around my neck and went downstairs. I had got a cloak to put over my muggle clothes. It was just jeans and a t-shirt. I went back to the kitchen and saw no one was in there so I went into the sitting room they used when entertaining and found Walburga there.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep, are we meeting them somewhere or going to them?" I reply.

"We are going to meet them in the Leaky Cauldron," Walburga answered.

"Okay, shall we go then," I suggest. She nodded and flooed away. I waited a few moments before following her. When I came out of the fireplace I saw her waiting with the others. I went over to them and we all exchanged greetings and got on our way. We didn't go into madam malkin's but down a side street that I had never seen before. I guess that is what happens when you are busy. I looked around and saw all the shops looked classy and expensive. I had definitely never been down here before. We went into a shop and it was full of dresses. They must have been regulars as a woman came out and greeted Druell Walburga by name. I let the girls look at the dresses while I went to look at the shoes.

"What colour are your dresses?" Durella asked as she came up beside me.

"Red and black," I reply scanning the shelves, "I am quite short so I want something that is high," I continue.

"Are you?" she questions looking at me.

"Yes, I have heels on at the moment," I say as I pick some black heels that have black diamonds over them. I sit on the chair that was available and slip off my shoes Durella looks shocked at the size I have picked but then sees my heels are the same length. I put them on and undo my cloak and walk around the shop. They are a nice fit and don't slide everywhere. I decided to buy them. I went back over and swap my shoes back.

"Good?" Durella questions.

"Yes. I am going to buy them. Shall we see if the girls found anything?" I ask. She nods. We go over to the changing rooms and see Bella and Walburga waiting outside.

"Didn't find anything," I say.

"No, unfortunately not, Andy thinks she might have. Cissa just likes trying anyone she likes on to make sure she has the right one," Bella says rolling her eyes. As she finished Cissa came out with about ten dresses.

"Nope, none of them are right. Andy hurry up will you," she called out handing the assistant the dresses. Andy's curtain opened and she came out in a very pretty black dress. It was clearly for the valentines day ball. It was corset style that came out slightly at her waist. It was overly big but it made her look gorgeous. There was lace detail over the bodice.

"You look lovely," Druella said. I nodded in agreement and she smiled.

"It's perfect. Halloween or Valentines?" I ask to be sure.

"Valentines. I think I am going to try and have a theme for my Halloween one," she answers.

"Great, now go get dressed so we can pay for it," Walburga says. Andy nods and while they wait for her dress I go pay for my shoes.

Once we are done there we go to the next shop. It took another three shops before anyone finds anything. Bellatrix found both of her dresses in that shop and I found my shoes for my other dress. They were red the same colour as my dress. They were simple as I knew no one was going to be able to see them. Bellatrix had a green dress for Halloween that had black lace going across it. She had it altered so the lace would be changed to look like a spiders web. Her silver dress was a traditional Georgian style and had a lot of detail on the whole thing. Cissa found her Valentines dress. It was a light blue with white details and pearls sewn along the bodice and bottom of the dress. I decided to leave them so I could go get my dresses from my vault. I told them it might take a while as I can't remember where I put the dresses and I would meet them for lunch. In reality, I had a meeting with the Goblin King. So I took a steady breath and walked into Gringotts.

 **A.N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got it out quicker than I thought. Thank you for the reviews that you have left. I know they are all from the one person but it is nice to hear feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N: Chapter sixteen**

I walked up to the closest bank teller that wasn't busy. I waited until the goblin had finished and looked up.

"How may I help you today?" the Goblin asked sneering expecting me to be rude.

"I am here to meet King Ragnuk. I have a meeting with him. If you would be so kind as to tell him I am here ... SilverFang," I said looking at his nameplate. Silverfang looked shocked for a moment before checking Ragnuk's meetings and gesturing for another Goblin to come forward and bring me to Ragnuk.

"Thank you SilverFang and may your vaults overflow and your enemies cower at your feet," I said bowing at him before following the Goblin he had instructed to show me to Ragnuk. I followed the Goblin for about three minutes through what seemed like endless corridors. We stopped out of a pair of doors that had designs of battles and was in gold. The goblin I had been following knocked on the door and when it opened he spoke in gobbledegook before ushering me in. I came in and bowed.

"King Ragnuk, an honour. Thank you for meeting with me but I it was important that you would be the Goblin I spoke to," I said then stood up straight. I could tell I had his interest.

"What is it that you must speak to me about?" he asked. So I told him. I explained I was from the future and that I was heir to a lot of vaults. He was hesitant to believe me so I told him to do an identification with blood. It came up with my name, date of birth and vaults I own. When that was cleared up. I informed him that I wanted access to the vaults I was allowed to and what dress I want out and where they were. He sent a goblin down to do that and then I got to the important part of the meeting.

"In the future Tom Riddle or the person who is calling himself Voldemort hid some Horcruxes in some bank vaults. I thought informing you would be helpful as you could check any vaults for any you find. If you do find any you must destroy it as I see what he becomes and does with them. Or you can send them to me and I will destroy them," I said quickly.

"We will definitely investigate that thank you for informing us of this. Ah, here are your dresses that you asked for," he said as two goblins came in levitating a box each behind them. "They added some jewellery they thought you might like," he said with a wink. I smirked.

"Thank you, I believe this meeting has been most beneficial to us both. Do send those papers to me and inform me please if you find anything. I will send you a message when we get rid of another one or if anything else important comes up," I say standing. I go over to the boxes smile at the Goblins shocking them before wandlessly shrinking them and placing them in my pocket.

"May your gold flow and your enemies cower at your feet," I say bowing.

"May your gold flow like a river and your enemies flee before you. Goodbye Charlotte," he says.

I laugh at the informal name, "Goodbye Ragnuk," I say before leaving. A goblin was waiting outside to bring me to the front. I followed them out. I bowed said the greeting and left. I quickly made my way back to the group meeting them at a restaurant they had pointed out earlier. We sat down and I found out the girls had got all of the things they need and wouldn't tell me anything about their dresses insisting that I wait. Which was only fair as the only thing they knew about mine were the colours. We had lunch talking about the balls and what they would look like. They tried to convince me to get ready for them in the Slytherin dorm with them but I lied and said I would be getting ready in the girl's dorm in Gryffindor. It was near the end of lunch when I dropped a bombshell on them.

"Did you get your mask?" I asked placing my cutlery down.

"Masks? Why would they need masks?" Walburga asked.

"Did I not mention that they are both masquerades?" I reply shocked.

"NO, mother we must go back," Cissa said shocked. Druella agreed and that's how we started shopping again. I already had my masks. It was simple red lace that covered my face except for my mouth and eyes. The other one was the same but in black and gold with snakes on it instead of lace that moved. It took another hour to find the masks and then we went down another alley and it was the same type of shops like these but for everyday wear. I was excited as I didn't have many nice clothes in the future due to not having time but I decided I would this time. I brought a lot of clothes but I knew I would need it. I didn't take any money from the Potter Vault I had asked Ragnuk to make it so I can't access them and that the Potter's wouldn't be notified I could. He agreed as he knew I must only reveal myself when the time is right. By the time we were done shopping I had brought nearly two new wardrobes, thank God for extension and feather-light charms or I would be carrying so much. It was nearly dinner by the time we got back. We said goodbye to the others and we flooed back to Grimmauld place.

When we came in Walburga said goodbye so she could go put her shopping away and I went upstairs to put my shopping away. I put my dresses in the pouch around my neck and then put the rest of my clothes in the wardrobe. By the time I was done it was dinner. I went downstairs.

We all talked about our days at the table. Orion had work and the boys were doing homework. Reg needed me to check some work for him as he didn't trust Sirius and Sirius needed help on an essay. We decided to do it after dinner in their living room. I was surprised Sirius was doing homework but he subtly told me it beat being bored and that way he wouldn't have to do it at James' manor. I laughed at his reasoning but agreed to help. After dinner that is what we did. I did my homework alongside them figuring theirs out. I knew all of it from my studying and when I searched things for the tournament. Sirius was shocked at my speed but shrugged it off. I was about a quarter of the way through it when I decided I needed sleep I was tired from the shopping trip. I would have got further but I had to help the boys.

 **A.N: I have now changed it so the valentines day ball was Georgian.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: Chapter seventeen.**

The next morning I woke up well rested. I woke up and did my exercise. The day was a quiet one. I just hung out in the boys living room and we all finished our homework and joked around. We relaxed after dinner and listened to some music and just talked. The next day was similar but we finally finished our homework before lunch. To stop Sirius stressing out about exam results I asked Walburga and Orion if I could take Sirus and Reg out in muggle London. They agreed and I took them around London for the day. We did tourist things and went on the London Eye. I was shocked that they had never gone out in muggle London and seen any of this. When they saw the traffic they laughed thinking of wizards way of travelling. I decided to find something fun to do so I organised a helicopter ride. They thought it was amazing even if they were scared for the first few minutes. I had blindfolded them so they didn't know what was happening as I didn't take it off until we were in the air. When we got back down they thought it was amazing and I had an idea that I would have to find out. It was close to dinner so we quickly made our way back. We had eaten while we were out. I introduced them to burritos. We didn't need to eat but the boys really wanted to try them. Which was a good thing we did as dinner was some stew and we ate a few spoonfuls before we blurted out we already ate. Walburga and Orion just ushered us out the room. We went to the living room. Sirius was adamant that we needed to have a day out in London with the others. I agreed purely so I and Remus would be able to mess with them. The boys kept asking me questions about what we had done today. We spent the rest of the evening talking about London and me telling them what we could do next time we went out. I went to bed happy from going out that night.

The next morning was the same as every morning I exercised and got ready. We were at breakfast when an owl came in and dropped a letter in front of me and Sirius. Everyone became silent.

"Well open them," Walburga said excitedly. So we picked up our letters. We opened them at the same time and looked at our results.

"I passed. Everything and got an O in Transfiguration and Charms," Sirius said smiling and looking at us all.

"Well done Sirius we are so proud of you," Orion says and Sirius smiles even wider. Walburga smiled at Sirius and me and Reg congratulated him.

"what did you get Char?" Reg asked.

"Have a look for yourself," I said passing him the envelope. He looked and his mouth opened shocked.

"She did it. She actually got all O's in her exams without revising," Reg whispered shocked.

"What!" Sirius yelled taking the envelope from Reg's hands. He read it looked shocked then paled. "I lost the bet," he whispered before putting his head in his hands. We all laughed.

"Well, Charlotte, what does our son have to do?" Walburga asked seeming amused.

"I decided not to be too hard as he lost out on the latest brook so I am just going to make him come shopping with us next time we all go and make him hold our clothes and bags," I said shrugging like it was nothing. Sirius made a pained sound and the others laughed.

"But, Cissa can shop for hours. And she looks at everything. I will do anything else please," he begged.

"Anything. Would you say James has better hair than you in the great hall?" I ask.

"No, because that's a lie. So shopping house elf it is," he sighs.

"Well, we probably won't be going shopping for a while so don't worry you have time to build up your muscles," I smirk. I stand up and pluck my letter out his hands. "If you'll excuse me I am going to write Bella and Cissa to tell them my grades and the good news about our shopping monkey," I chuckle before sweeping out the room. I go up to the boys living room and go get some parchment. I quickly write Bella and Cissa a short note telling them my results and what I am making Sirius do before sending it off with an owl. Sirius and Reg came in.

"Char, we need to pick out our NEWT classes," Sirius said plopping down on the couch.

"Okay, what are you going to take?" I ask.

"COM, DADA, Transfiguration, potions and charms," he replied and looked at me expectantly for me to say mine.

"Same looks like we will be spending a lot of time together the next two years," I said laughing. "Should we owl McGonagall?" I ask.

"Sure," he shrugs. We both wrote her a letter picking our options for NEWT. About an hour later James sent Sirius and me a letter telling us his grades. That was what the rest of the day was owl coming in and out. Everyone was asking everyone's grades. Eventually, we just left the window open and brought the owl treats up to the boys living room. By the end of the day. We both knew everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin's results as well as a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. At dinner, Orion and Walburga asked about other's results. It turned out I had got the best results in the year. I only had two days until I had to go to the Wizengamot meeting. The next day I prepared for the meeting in my room. I had asked Cygnus to send me a letter informing me of anything he thinks I should know. So I spent the day reading up on the laws that were likely to come up tomorrow. I went to bed early as I had to be ready early. The next morning I wore simple black robes with gold trims. I was waiting in the entertaining living room when Cygnus flooed in.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nod. And we went back through the floo.

 **A.N: I know this chapter was slow and I haven't updated in a few days but the next one will have the Wingardium meeting. Hope you enjoy. Not sure when the next chapter will be up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Chapter Eighteen**

We arrived at the entrance to the Ministry. Cygnus led me to an elevator that I had never seen before. We got in and as soon as the door closed it went down. There was no button so I assumed it only took you to the one place. I had never gone to the Wizengamot meeting before as I had not been of age but a emancipation had fixed that and I held too many votes not to go. The ride was quick and we were soon in a small entrance with a pair of double doors that were open and you could see the meeting place. We walked in and he led me to his chair.

"This is where I am stationed you are two seats away from the chief warlock as you are from such an old house. We have twenty minutes until everyone starts to sit down. I have spread your message to as many houses as possible. The light doesn't know of this but will by the end of this meeting. That man over there is Lord Potter. You and Sirius' friend James that's his dad. You should go introduce yourself to families from the light and dark. It will give you opportunities for more allies. Know you already have me as an ally," he said pointing out my grandfather unknowingly. I nodded at him as I had to have up my mask now. I walked around the long way. This made sure I had most the rooms attention as no one knew where I belonged to sit. Who I was going to talk to and who I was. By the time I got to my Grandfather, he was watching me.

"Lord Potter, I thought I should introduce myself as I friends with your son. I don't know if he mentioned me to you yet. I am Lady Peverell. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said smiling and presenting my hand. He was shocked I could see it in his eyes but he cooled his features quickly. If I hadn't been looking I wouldn't have noticed. He quickly took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"The pleasure is mine. I am always happy to meet one of my Son's friends although I didn't think it would be here," he said evenly not sure how to react.

"I don't think many people thought I would be here today. Perhaps we can talk after if you are able. It's just I have a few people to talk to before the meeting," I suggest smiling slightly.

"Of course, I will wait for you afterwards. Lady Peverell," he said and he kissed the back of my hand while I did a small curtsy to him. The deeper the curtsy the higher up that person was than you, the fact mine was not deep at all would have made them all curious. The more seats you had the higher up you were and it was a known fact that the Potter's had seven which was high at this point. Of course, my twelve meant I outranked him but he didn't know this yet. I walked away and to the other side of the room toward who was undoubtedly Lord Malfoy. He turned to look at me when I was a few feet away.

"Lord Malfoy, allow me to introduce Lady Peverell," Cygnus said from his place next to him. I saw his eyes widen a fraction before a mask was put in place. Wow. All pureblood are definitely trained.

"Lord Malfoy, I am glad to finally meet you," I said presenting my hand which he kissed, "Lucius your son has told me many things. I presume Lord Black has told you what I discussed with him at his house. I would love to hear your thoughts on it, perhaps we could talk in the break," I suggest.

"Lady Peverell, the pleasure is mine. I did not realise you knew my son. Lord Black has informed me, so I believe it is best we talk," he said pleasantly.

"Lovely well the meeting is starting so I must get to my seat. Lord Black, Lord Malfoy," I said bowing the same as I did to Lord Potter while they kissed my hand. I could tell Cygnus knew my game, as his eyes held mischief similar to Sirius and Bella when they found something amusing. I quickly made my way over to my chair. A few moments after I sat down Dumbledore came in and took his place as chief Warlock. Everyone went to their chairs while Albus made his way to his. I was seated very close to him. The chair between us was empty. He winked at me as he sat.

"Welcome to this Wizengamot meeting. First order of business is greeting Lady Peverell to her seat in the Wizengamot. Lay Peverell if you would place your hand on your desk your votes will appear as flames for us all to see," Dumbledore said gesturing at my desk. I complied and did so. After a moment they began popping up one by one. When I got to nine everyone was shocked but it didn't end there I still had another four to go. I had thirteen votes in total. Even Albus was shocked. "Thirteen votes. I believe Lady Peverell has the most votes in the room. Now onto the meeting," Albus said after coming out of shock. "The first order of business is from Lady Peverell herself. It is called for the Hogwarts curriculum to be assessed, the main subjects being muggle studies, history of magic and Divination. Lady Peverell what would you suggest?" he asked looking at me. I stood up.

"I will start with History of Magic. It is taught by a ghost. History has changed since he died. What he teaches is not on the exams. Every student has to buy different books to what he sets. I only joined the school a week before OWL's. Every student either does other homework or sleeps in that lesson as the professor doesn't notice. How many of you were taught by the ghost and did the same as the students?" I ask. Every person in the room raised their hand. "Exactly, I propose that Hogwarts hire a new History of Magic teacher. This would be beneficial to everyone. Secondly, Professor Trelawney needs to go. That woman every year predicts the death of one of her students. She is yet to make a real prophecy. There is a test that can be done to see if you are a seer. If people do this test and don't come back positive they shouldn't be taught this subject as nothing will ever come of it. It is known as the easy elective as you can make everything up. Professor Trelawney also puts so much incense in that room students come out of their feeling light headed. Finally, muggle studies is extremely outdated. If a pureblood who based only what they knew of muggles from what was taught in that class then they would be put in a mental hospital if they went into the muggle world. They are teaching things from the Victorian era. Nothing being taught is relevant. They think muggles use horse and carriage still. This is false. The course needs updating," I finish sitting down.

"Does anyone oppose anything or have a question?" Albus asked. A man from the dark section stood up.

"Why, should there be a muggle studies class. No one needs to know of their customs," he said before sitting. Everyone turned to look at me. So I stood.

"No one wants muggles to find out about us. Say if hypothetically one of your children got stuck in the muggle world they would want to be able to blend in. They wouldn't be able to do this with the information given to them. It is for the safety of our world that if we do have to interact with muggles then we don't stick out. The course worked perfectly if muggles were still in that era but they aren't. The same way we evolve so do they," I spoke before sitting.

"Let us vote," Albus declared. We were given two minutes to decide where our votes would go. Then our flames would disappear and reappear in the pit in the middle of the room. The votes to pass the law would be green flames on the left and red flames to not pass the law on the right. There were only five votes that were against my law so it passed. The next law was one to get every muggle-born to sign a registry. It was presented by the man who had objected to my passing of muggle studies. The votes then went the other way around only five for. I had figured out either he had five votes or he had one ally and they both totalled to five votes. The next few laws to be passed where about international things. I was grateful that Cygnus had sent me things beforehand and that we got folders to in case any new information appeared or I would have been lost. There were five more laws that were passed by the time it was the break. We had the opportunity for the loo, a refreshment and to talk. I saw Cygnus and Lord Malfoy watching me but I made myself a cup of tea before walking over.

"Lord Malfoy," I said nodding my head.

"Lady Peverell. I don't believe I have ever seen the room at a standstill before. You hold more votes than the Potter's being allies with you is now going to be on everyone's agenda," he smirked.

"Really, well I am my own person. That is not what I am here for. Did a certain Tom Riddle give you a diary to look after?" I ask him. I saw his eyes widen a fraction before he stepped closer.

"How do you know that? It is in the Malfoy family safe at our home," he replied threateningly.

"I have my ways, what they are is unimportant," I reply looking around noticing people trying to listen in on the conversation. I subtly place a privacy ward up. "What he gave you to take care of was a Horcrux of his own. Now, if you aren't aware what a Horcrux is. Put simply it is a piece of his soul that will keep him immortal. I don't think he would be the best person to have immortal. I know Cygnus has talked to you about what I told him and his relatives. I am of an understanding you have come to the same conclusion as them. If this is the case I would suggest you present the Goblins with the diary tell them I sent you and they will destroy it free of charge," I finish. Both men paled when I mentioned Horcrux.

"He gave me Horcrux to store in my home. Where my son was. How dare he? I will be removing it as soon as I am home and going to Gringotts straight away. Thank you for this information Lady Peverell. How can we repay you? This is twice you have saved us," he replied looking incredibly serious.

"I am presenting another law I believe it is one of the last laws that will be looked at today. I would like you to vote to pass the law," I said easily.

"You set it up so I would have to repay you," Lord Malfoy said glaring thought I could see it held no real malice.

"Now, why would I do that," I smirked before walking away. I made my way over to the light section towards who could only be Lord Longbottom.

"Lord Longbottom, Lord Potter," I greeted walking to them.

"Lady Peverell, a pleasure to see you again," Lord Potter said smiling at me.

"Lady Peverell, a pleasure to meet you," he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Such a charmer. I see where Frank gets his ways. And please call me Charlotte, you are my friends' fathers after all," I said smiling.

"Charles."

"Neville."

They reply. "Well, how are you finding this Wizengamot meeting?" I ask.

"Other than your surprise with your votes the same. Although you talking to people in the dark and light sections has made quite a stir," Neville said.

"Yes, well. I am friends with Lord Black's nephew. Sirius and Lord Malfoy's son Lucius. I do not see houses at school I see people. Right now I see the same, just people sat on different sides of a room after all you can't have light without dark. Besides I have a feeling things are going to start changing," I said mysteriously.

"Such as?" Charles asked.

"How certain people react to others. It will be slow but worth it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Dumbledore before we start again, "I said before bowing to them and walking back to my desk. I put my tea on my table and walked to Dumbledore.

"Lady Peverell, another law?" he asked. I had to think carefully as no silencing charms could be put up by his chair and some people were probably listening.

"No, this has to do with our investigation and I have found out another one of those books is useless. So we have even less to base the research on," I sighed faking annoyance. I saw Dumbles eyes light up getting the message.

"Not to worry, I am sure we will find something useful," he replied. I just agreed with him and went back to my table. The meeting started a few moments later. There was discussion over international affairs and any extreme cases. Then we got to the laws. We had five more. The last was mine.

"Finally, we have another Law by Lady Peverell. A law to make it so all creature such as vampires, werewolves and Goblins have more rights," Dumbledore said. I stood to present my case.

 **A.N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A.N: Chapter nineteen.**

"I know many of you disagree that vampire, werewolves, goblins, fairies, veela, high elves and many more shouldn't have rights like we as witches and wizards do. But many of you seem to have forgotten that it used to be considered an honour to have one of these in your blood. Yes, many werewolves are the result of being bitten not born. But, we all know this is due to the werewolf Greyback who likes to prey on children. By them not having rights you are making it so that children who were forced to become what they once feared to have no rights. I ask, what if it was your child, would you trust them how you treat other children.

Goblins they have so few rights yet we let them handle our money as we know they protect it like no others. All I learn in history is how good they are at wars and how strong their armour is. But, we still treat them as lesser beings. Surely, you have realised this will create another war. When I go into Gringotts I greet them with a proper greeting, which shocked them, again it seems many of you have forgotten the old ways.

Vampires. Yes, they drink blood, but not always human. I know many vampires who go to the muggle world and drink from the blood banks due to muggle-borns knowing about them and wanting to help them. The government puts hunting parties out for them. In England, many children go to Hogwarts and learn of how to kill vampires, recognise them. It seems everyone has forgotten there was vampire blood in the Ravenclaw line. It is a known fact vampires blood can heal many things we are unable to and some have their own magical gifts.

Veela. In France they are treated like royalty yet here they are barely allowed a wand. They are human but have an allure. If I am not mistaken there is Vella blood in three of the houses here.

Actually, I have it on record if you all went back far enough all of you have creature blood in you. It was seen as an honour to be the mate of one if you were a normal witch or Wizard. These creatures should not be held back due to what they were born or had forced upon them. If we do this we are like the muggles that used to believe in witches and burn them. Some of the ways they identified witches was obscured. I am not saying all muggles are evil. I am saying by doing this by discriminating we are no better than the muggles who discriminated against our kind. Turning them away giving them less right will make them turn away from us and if given the chance to join someone who promises them more than what they have.

We need to make allies in them treat them like us. I understand the Goblins are hard to deal with but that is why they are best to make deals with. If we pass this law, discussions will need to be made to see what we should change how we can help. Blood banks for vampires. Wolfsbane potion for werewolves who don't have somewhere to go on a full moon. These are just a few of the things we can do to create better relations between us. I have called them creatures while fighting for their right to be put on the same level as us. It seems discriminating but if I call them humans I am wrong. Yes, they think and feel like us. They have human souls. But I don't see creatures as a derogatory term but a gift from magic to be able to do some of the things they can," I say sitting. I had been preparing that speech for two days. I knew how much it would mean to Remus if he would be able to have a job later in life. No one had moved and seemed to be contemplating what I said.

"Would anyone like to oppose Lady Peverell or ask any questions or shall we go straight to the vote?" Dumbledore asked. No one moved to say anything so we went straight to the vote. Ten people were against the law passing but even with just my votes, the law passed. However, it seemed everyone agreed with me.

"Well, that settles it. The law passed. Next time we will be looking into what we can do to improve relations between us and the creatures. That brings an end to the Wizengamot meeting," Albus said standing. We all started to leave but I walked towards Lord Potter. I had told Lord Black I would make my own way home but nodded to him and Lord Malfoy before I left.

"Charles," I said smiling at him.

"Charlotte," he replied curiously.

"I know you must be confused as to why I asked to speak with you. But perhaps this isn't the best place for this discussion," I said subtly glancing at the other people in the room.

"Of course, but I am aware you are staying at Sirius' house. Perhaps you should send them a message before you come so they know not to worry," he suggests.

"Alright," I say taking out my wand. I create a patronus and tell it to inform Lady Black that I will be late returning home as I have important matters to discuss and I will inform them if I am to be any later than four. When I turned around Charles was looking at me in shock.

"You can produce a corporeal patronus," he said shocked. I nodded. He seemed to snap out of it. "Right, well the only completely secure place I can think of is my house. So I will apparate us there once we have left the ministry. I hope you don't mind," he said once he had pulled himself together.

"Not at all, I might even talk to James for a few minutes once we are done," I say smiling. So we walk out of the ministry and once we are able to apparate I take his offered arm and he apparates us to the front of the manor.

"Your house is beautiful," I say in awe and sadness as we walk up the path, realising I probably would have spent most of my childhood here if my parents were alive.

"Thank you," he said opening the door. A house elf popped in and took our outer robes. "I just have to say hello to my wife and then we can talk," he said.

"It's fine," I said smiling slightly. Before he can say anything a woman appears at the top of the stairs.

"Charles your home," she says happily. She sees me and looks shocked. "Oh, you brought someone with you, where are my manners, Sugar tell James we have a guest," she said to a house elf presumably.

"Love, there is no need this is Lady Peverell, she goes to school with James," he sighed as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Maybe James will come out of his room," she replied. I chuckled which made her turn to me.

"Hello, Lady Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you. James has told me a lot about you. Please call me Charlotte," I say smiling.

"Well, we can't say you don't have manners dear. Please call me Dora. Ah, here is James now," she said looking to the stairs. I turned to look and saw James walking down the stairs with perfect posture and his head held high. I snorted.

"I didn't think you could look more pompous Jamesie," I teased. He whipped his head towards me and smiled.

"Char, what are you doing here," he said as he ran down the stairs and picked me up spinning me around.

"I have to talk to your dad about something. We come from the Wizengamot meeting. Maybe we can chat after yeah," I said looking up at him as I was still in his arms.

"Definitely as I didn't know you were in the Wizengamot," he said glaring at me. I just bopped him on the nose and got out of his arms. I turned and looked at his parents. They were talking. James and I poked each other waiting for them to finish. When they did Charles showed me to his office.

"I know me asking to meet with you is strange, but I thought you would want to know. I have informed the Black's. The ones I am staying with and Lord Black of certain aspects in life. Such as marrying to closely could make it so that squibs are being born and actually makes natural powers such as metamorphosis or natural masters in subjects. They are now more accepting of half-bloods and Muggle-borns. I also informed them of some things I was aware of about the person calling themselves Lord Voldemort. The Black's have informed people from the dark sitcom. I know for a fact Lord Malfoy is definitely not a follower. This means he is no longer rising to power. I thought you should know. The people from the dark sitcom aren't evil just their magic works better with dark spells. I can't tell you what I told them, but I hope you saw today the difference in them. Next year I am sure there will be a difference at school. That was all I had to tell you," I explained.

"Right, well. That is a lot to process. I will take in this information but I certainly feel better about sending James to school. If that was all I believe you are staying here when Sirius comes for a few weeks," he replied.

"I am but I am only staying for two weeks as I am going to visit the Prewett's. Their older sister has just had another child and I love children," I said smiling.

"Well, I will see you soon. James is probably on the Quidditch pitch," he said.

"Thank you for listening, Charles. I will go find James now," I said. I walked out to where I guessed James was. I saw him flying around. I noticed the snitch and figured he was looking for it. He noticed me and came over.

"Finished talking to dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was a quick discussion. I have to be back soon. But I figured we could talk," I shrugged.

"Sure," he said and whistled and the snitch came to him. He put that and his broom away. We went to his room and laid on the bed leaning on the headboard. "You know it's weird to see you looking all proper and Ladylike," he commented off-handly.

"It was weird for me to see you doing that coming down the stairs earlier. Anyways. Ignoring that. Are you excited for next year? I think you might be able to make Lily like you if you don't do anything stupid," I say.

"Well, as long as you are around you will stop me from doing anything stupid," he joked.

"True. So, what are you and Sirius going to do once I and the boys leave for the last two weeks?" I ask.

"Well, I and the boys do our school shopping together in the second last week you should come with us. Roommate tradition and all," he said.

"Sure, maybe we can bring the twins," I suggest.

"Sure, they are fun," James shrugs. I notice the time and realise I am nearly late. I get up to give James a hug and tell him to say goodbye to his mother and floo to Grimmauld place.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter. Review to tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Chapter twenty.**

When I got back. Kreacher greeted me and took the cloak to hang and outer robe to clean. I slipped into my room without anyone noticing. I had a quick shower and got dressed in show fresh clothes before going to find the boys. I found them in their living room looking bored.

"If I had known you would be this bored without me I would have brought you with me to see Jamesie," I spoke from the doorway. Their heads whipped around and they smiled.

"Wait! You saw James?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I had to talk to his dad after the meeting and I went to his house. He is excited to see you as well Siri," I said rolling my eyes and sitting down. "Say, Reg what are you going to do when Siri and I leave for the rest of the holidays? Won't you be bored out of your mind?" I ask.

"He won't be bored he will be with the slimy snakes," Siri muttered. I slapped him around the back of the head and glared at him. He looked sheepish.

"Well, I am going to visit some of my friends," Reg answered smirking at our interaction.

"Oh, Siri James invited me to go school shopping with you and the boys. We were thinking of inviting Gid and Fabe. What do you think?" I ask.

"Sure. We can ask Remus and Pete if it's okay with them. But I don't see why not," he shrugged.

"How was the meeting?" Reg asked.

"Good, but boring. I got both my laws passed and made a few allies. Shocked the Wizengamot into silence when they saw I had thirteen votes. I thought I only had twelve," I answer.

"You can see why they would be shocked," Reg replied dryly.

"I suppose," I smirked. "Now, how about we go out to dinner. We can go with your parents and I will pay as a thank you," I suggest. They agree reluctantly and I ask Kreacher if that will be okay. So that's how we ended up down one of Diagon alley side streets in a French restaurant. I told them to pick and not to worry about the cost.

"Char, how do you afford all these things yet don't have a house?" Siri asked. Only to be glared at by his family.

"It's fine," I chuckled. "I have quite a few houses due to my inheritance but you can't access them until I am seventeen. So next summer I will be able to use them as my birthday is on the 31st of July," I say.

"Oh, it's in the week we are at James'. We will do something," Siri says. I know there is no point in arguing so I didn't. Dinner was lovely. I told them how my message about Tom had reached the other families. Apparently, the person who was against me no one warned as he was becoming annoying even for them. Dinner was nice overall. When we got back it was late so we all went straight to bed. I only had a few more days until we left for James' and I wouldn't be coming back here before we went to Hogwarts. I decided to pack two days before we left as I had to try and fit all of my new clothes in my trunk. I had asked Kreacher to expand my trunk so it would grow to fit what I needed but I decided to buy a new trunk when I went shopping with the boys. All too soon we were leaving. Reg had left for the Lestrange house the day before so had already said goodbye to him. Sirius and I had our things by the door and were saying goodbye to his parents.

"Thank you for having me here these last two weeks," I said smiling.

"Oh, it was fine dear. Besides, you repaid us enough by telling us these things when you first got here. Besides your great friends with the family now so I am sure we will see you again," Walburga replied. Sirius was saying goodbye to his father.

"True. I don't know if I will be able to handle a shopping Cissa but having Sirius there to carry our bags will be worth it," I laugh. I gave her a quick hug and went to Orion to say goodbye while Sirius spoke to his mother.

"Thank you for having me here," I said.

"You weren't any trouble at all. Besides you have brought this family closer together thank it has been in five years. I can't thank you enough," he replied smiling.

When we were done saying goodbye. We went to the living room to floo to James' house. Sirius went first as I didn't know the name and he wanted to make sure no one was in the way. Once he was gone I waited a few moments before flooing behind him. I came out of the fireplace and found my self-being hugged tightly.

"Hello to you too," I said laughing and hugging them back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Remus said into my ear. I realised he must have heard about my law so I just hugged him harder.

"No, problem, Remy. Besides what are friends for," I laughed. He pulled back then and rolled his eyes that were suspiciously wet.

I got out his arms and hugged Peter. I turned to them.

"Where's James?" I ask.

"Putting Sirius' bag away dear. He was being punished," Dora said giving me a hug. I smiled at Charles and James came in.

"Char!" he yelled.

"James!" I yelled and ran to him. He picked me up and spun me around. We had become best friends quickly as we had a lot in common. He was like a brother to me at the moment which was weird as he was my dad but my life was weird so I just went with the flow. When he let me down we noticed the others were laughing.

"You guys saw each other a few days ago," Sirius laughed.

"Yes, and we are such good friends we are excited to see each other. I think you are all jealous Charlotte likes me more," James said smugly. The other boys argued their disagreements.

"Quite, clearly you didn't see us hug earlier," Remus said.

"Yeah, but she is still hugging me whereas, you guys stopped hugging," James smirked. Remus grumbled.

"We have lived together for the past two weeks. I came with her," Sirius argued pouting. James just raised an eyebrow.

"Pete," he prompted.

"Nope, I am her favourite. Until your mother hugged her she was in my arms," he argued.

"Well, she is still in my arms so ... bye," James said before picking me up and running to his room.

"JAMES PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. He just laughed and kept running.

 **A.N: Hope you liked it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Chapter twenty-one.**

James ran into his room and dumped me on the bed. I glared at him.

"Really?" I ask. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he shrugged. The others burst in and lept on to the bed. James just laughed and added onto the pile on.

"Guys, get off! You are heavy!" I moaned. They laughed and got off. I stayed laying down. "Sometimes I hate you guys," I moan.

"Aww, we love you to Char," Remus said smiling.

"What has you so happy moony," Sirus said. He froze a second later and looked at me.

"Siri, you have slipped up calling him Moony more times then I can count," I said deadpan. The boys all laughed at him.

"Right, right," he murmured embarrassed. "Anyways ... what were you so happy about?" he asked again.

"Char, or should I say Lady Peverell presented a law to give vampires, werewolves and other creatures. It passed and now it looks like I will be able to get a job when I am older," he replied smiling and bouncing on his toes.

"You did? Wow. How was it? You never told Reg and I what happened," Sirius said.

"Well, I made the whole Wizengamot come to a standstill and shocked all of them at how young I am. Cygnus found it amusing though as when I met people. They were confused at first," I chuckled moving so we can all sit on the bed.

"How so?" Pete asked.

"Well, I talked to Charles first and people presumed I had no idea what I was doing as I barely bowed to him. They believed I didn't know the customs," I explained.

"How come?" Remus asked.

"The deeper you bow the higher up or more respected they are than you. Why would you only bow a little to him?" Sirus explained but asked me at the end.

"Well, Charles has seven votes I have thirteen votes. Therefore, I am higher up than him in the Wizengamot so I don't bow as low to him. Was a shock to them all when I ended up with more power in the Wizengamot than anyone," I answered.

"Damn. If someone wanted you as an ally they would be able to pass any law as all the people who agreed with you would agree as well. Remind me never to piss you off," James said smiling.

"Noted, but you will anyway," I joke.

"What happened after that?" Pete asked.

"Well. I sat down after talking to Lord Malfoy and stunned them all with my votes. Then we started with the laws. I introduced one to change stuff at Hogwarts. Some more boring laws about international policy. Then we had the break. Where I met Franks dad talking to Charles. I talked to them after talking to Lord Malfoy I went and sat down. Few more boring laws then I presented the one about the rights of creatures. It passed. I came home with Charles to discuss something then talked to James for a bit before heading home," I shrugged.

"Creature," Remus growled out.

"Oh, hush Remus. I didn't mean it like that. I even said this in the Wizengamot. Being a creature I think is a good thing, I see it a gift from magic to be able to do some of the things you can. In fact Remus nearly all pureblood families have creature blood in them. In fact, it used to be seen as a great honour to be mated to one if you were only human. I mean no offence," I explained. Remus looked shocked at my revelation.

"She's right mate," Sirius said.

"Besides it doesn't matter now as the law passed and Remy here will be able to have any job he chooses," I say smiling. Remus smiles at this. "Right I might share a room with you pigs at school but I doubt I am sharing with you here," I say raising an eyebrow at James.

"No, you aren't let me show you your room," James says getting up and helping me up. He shows me to my room, which is on the same corridor. All our rooms where. I let the boys all catch up just them while I unpacked. When I came back they were outside playing Quidditch. I joined them and we spent about an hour before we rested. We landed on the ground tired.

"If, I become captain this year I am screwed our seeker graduated. We are going to lose," James sighed.

"What do you mean if Prongs, you will definitely become captain," Sirius said.

"True, but what are we going to do about seeker?" he asked.

"You got a snitch here prongs?" I reply.

"Yeah, why?" he responds confused.

"Just get it," I sigh. He does so confusedly. He stands in front of me giving me a look as to say 'well, now what'. "Release it," I say. He does so. I let it have a two minute head start before I take off after. As James has a full quidditch pitch I have a lot of area to search. After about ten minutes I see it. I go after it but it dives. I chase after it and the snitch pulls up a metre from the ground. I do as well. I catch the snitch and fly over to the boys. I chuck the snitch at James as I land.

"There you go," I say smirking.

"Boys," he says they nod, "We found our Gryffindor seeker!" he yells before tackling me. So, for the second time that day I am in a pileup. What am I going to do with these boys? I just wait until they get off. We all go inside and get showered and changed. I come downstairs and go to the living room. The boys are there talking about their holidays so far. I take a moment to take them in. Thinking of how things would have turned out if I hadn't come. James notices me and beckons me over.

"So, Char thought we could invite Fabe and Gid with us to do our school shopping," James said.

"Yeah, she told me I am fine with it as long as moony and wormy don't mind," Siri said. Neither cared. We talked for a few moments before a house elf came in to tell us that dinner was ready. We went in and saw Charles and Dora sitting at the table. I was next to Dora. We talked about the upcoming year. I informed her of the balls and she then informed James he had to get new robes. We all laughed at this. After dinner. We joked about how many different ways James would ask Lily to the balls. Once that was done we went to bed. It was fine until I had a nightmare about the Dursleys. They were hitting me again. Suddenly it turned into my parents and Sirius instead of the Dursley's. I woke up screaming.

 **A.N: Hope you liked this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: Chapter twenty-two. It starts in Remus point of view.**

I heard screaming. I rushed out of my room. As I opened my door, so did Sirius, James and Peter we all looked at each other before running into Charlotte's room. It must be her who was screaming. We ran in wands drawn and saw her screaming and thrashing on her bed. She was having a nightmare. It must have been horrible. She sounded in so much pain. I rushed over and held her down.

"Charlotte, Charlotte, you're alright. You're safe Charlotte," I kept repeating while holding her down. "Guys, a little help," I said turning to them. They sprung into action. Pete helped hold down her legs while James did her arms. Sirius stroked her hair and kept saying she was safe. It took a few minutes before she calmed down. We let go and Sirius slowly woke her up. When she woke she sat up quickly. When she saw us she realised what happened and launched into James' arms.

"Char, are you okay," he asked rubbing her back.

"I had a nightmare," I heard her whisper but realised I was the only one. I told the others after a few minutes she calmed down and released him. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"What was it about?" Sirius asked gently.

"Just memories. Sorry for waking you," she said after smiling slightly.

"Don't be absurd, we couldn't let you keep screaming. If you need us just come to ask. Besides it's the first time you have ever woken us," James said kindly. Which gave me a thought.

"Char, did you have nightmares at school?" I ask. She looked down guilty. "You put up silencing spells. Didn't you. Charlotte you aren't doing that next year, if you have a nightmare promise me to wake one of us," I said sternly. She nodded.

"Right, well I am not going to be able to sleep so I'm going to read a book. Go back to bed guys," she said standing up. We all gave her a hug and went to bed.

Char POV:

I was downstairs sitting on the sofa looking at the fire after my nightmare. I was glad the boys had comforted me but annoyed they knew as I couldn't keep my silencing spells now. I had done it at school and the Black house but I was too tired so I forgot. I had nightmares daily now. I had been down here for an hour or so when I heard the living room door open. It was Sirius.

"I told you I'm fine," I said turning back to the fire. He sat down next to me. I realised he was watching me and turned to him.

"Have you had nightmares at my house?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you have them every night?" he asked. I nodded again reluctantly. He sighed before looking at me. "Right, I know you promised moony you would go to him, but he sleeps badly. Come and wake me. Besides, I used to have nightmares about my family, so I know sometimes you need to sit in silence and sometimes you just need someone to hold you," he said.

"Okay, I promise to come to you," I said. He nodded.

"Good, now do you want me to just sit here, hold you or take your mind off it?" he asked.

"Can you hold me please?" I ask. He holds out his arms and I move to next to him. We sit there for a while him holding me and rubbing my arm. Eventually, we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the boys banging the door open. I quickly stood up and pointed my wand at them.

"Merlin's ball's you scared me to death," I said sitting down. They came in and noticed Sirius.

"What's he doing here?" James asked confused.

"He came to check on me an hour after I came down last night and we fell asleep," I said tiredly before throwing a pillow at him. He quickly woke up.

"Right, well. He's up now. I'm going to get ready for the day," I said leaving the room.

"Where did she hide her wand I didn't even notice it last night," I heard Sirius say tiredly. I chuckled and went to have a shower. I spent a long time under the hot spray. I took care in washing my hair. I hadn't deep shampooed it in a long time. I had unfortunately inherited my dad's messy hair and it was curly as anything when it was dry. Not like Bella, it was wavier than that. I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I went into my room and quickly put on some clothes and put my hair up. I went into the living room and found the boys were all in there and dressed. I went and sat down.

"Right, just so you are aware we aren't informing Charles or Dora about the nightmare's and if any of you tell them I promise you next year will be terrifying," I threaten.

"What will you do?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will put Lily against you, Remus I will curse you so all chocolate taste like dirt, Peter same with you but for sugar quills, Sirius I will mess with your hair in so many ways people will forget what it once looked like," I threatened. They all paled.

"I think Bella has been giving her lessons," Sirius whispered.

"Oh, no she hasn't I thought it up myself but I will enlist her help if one of you so much as whisper about the nightmare's to James' parents," I responded glaring. They nodded.

"I never realised how scary she is," Sirius whispered to James.

"That's with more sleep than usual," I murmured from the armchair I was in. When the house-elf called us in for breakfast the boys sprinted into the room. At breakfast, Dora asked what we were going to be doing in the next two weeks. The boys said their plans. I ask Charles and Dora if they would allow Remus and I to show the others muggle London as we were going to meet up with the other girls in our year. Dora thought it was a wonderful idea. I owled the girls and organised a day for all of us to meet. The first week we did just mess around and organise some pranks for next year. Unfortunately, by the weekend of the first week, we were at James' Remus was getting grumpy as the full moon was on Tuesday. I remember him telling me he found out Lemon tea with honey helped. I asked the elves to make him some. He drank it happily. It helped with the headaches. Soon enough it came to the night of the full moon. Everything was fine. But I had to figure out how to tell the boys I was an animagus.

 **A.N: Last chapter for today. I hope you liked it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N: Chapter Twenty-three.**

I decided not to tell the boys and to let them have the full moon together as I wanted them to have some time to be the Marauders again. I am always around them so I wanted to make sure I wasn't becoming annoying. Besides I can just surprise them at school which will be much more entertaining. The night of the full moon I promised the boys to stay inside which I did. But I didn't go to sleep. I prepared. I knew they would all be hurt when they came back so with some help from Sugar the house elf, we made James room comfortable. I had sugar enlarge James bed so it would fit all four boys comfortably and get any pillows on spare beds in the house and bring them to me. When that was done Sugar went about putting cushioning charms on it while I got some potions ready for the pain. I also got lots of chocolate so they could eat some and some lemon tea. When the sun started to rise I went to the door that they would come in. Sirius and James were helping hold Remus up. Peter was obviously supposed to get the door. I waved him in and told him to go to James' room. I took over from Sirius as he was in worse shape. I made them all sit on the bed. I got Sugar to get me bandages and a wet cloth with warm water. I got to work washing and bandaging Remus, then Sirius, then James and finally Peter. When I was done I got Sugar to change them into some Pajamas and I made them all some Lemon tea with extra honey for Remus.

I left them all to sleep with warming charms on the tea so it wouldn't go cold and had a pain potion in it. I went and had breakfast with James' parents and told them the boys had stayed up really late and they were sleeping. They nodded and said they were used to it but surprised she didn't join. I just shrugged and said I was an early riser, not an all-nighter. Which was totally a lie as I haven't slept yet but what they don't know can't hurt them. After breakfast, I went back to James' room and checked on the boys. I rubbed some healing salve on some of Remus' scars that would need it, they would still scar but it sped up the process. I sat on the sofa that was in his room and read.

A few hours later the boys started to move one by one. It was quite funny really. Remus was awake first he groaned a little. I got up and walked over. I helped him sit up with pillows behind him and handed him his tea. When he finished he was about to ask a question when James started coughing so I went and helped him. After James was situated I sat in the middle of the bed. James and Remus were both at the headboard while Peter and Sirius were at the base. The bed had been enlarged so there was plenty of room. I had walked over the legs and sat in the empty space in the middle. Peter woke soon after and I helped him up as well. We got Sugar to make another pot of Lemon tea as it was helping the boys. Sirius would stir every now and then but didn't wake up for another half-hour after Peter. I again got him comfortable. I sat in between James and Remus on the headboard so we could all talk.

"James, am I hallucinating or is your bed much bigger?" Sirius asked tiredly.

"It's bigger pad. Char made it bigger so we could all heal," he answered. Sirius smiled at me in thanks.

"I also covered it with your parents James as far as they are aware you lot all stayed up really late messing around. I went to bed early but you woke me up at five from the noise were I convinced you to go to sleep," I said to them all.

"What time did you go to bed?" Remus asked.

"Didn't I spent the night getting James' bed ready and making sure I had everything you boys would need," I shrugged. James suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"Go, to sleep now," he said.

"But what if you guys need something," I protested. But he just pulled me into a more comfortable position.

"We can call Sugar," he replied. I eventually gave up and drifted off to the boys talking quietly. I woke up sometime later in bed with the covers over me. It was back to its normal size. I looked around and saw the boys were all on the sofa's James had in his room. Remus must have heard me as he was looking at me. So was Pete as they were the ones that were on the sofa looking in my direction. I winked at them before putting a finger to my mouth. I silently and wandlessly placed a silencing charm on my feet. I crept over to the James and Sirius. Their back's were facing me. When I got close I jumped on Sirius' back. He screamed.

"Ahhhh! Charlotte what the hell!" he yelled. I just got off his back and sat in his lap.

"What, I only gave you a hug," I smirked faking innocence. He just glared at me and pinched my side causing me to yelp and glare at him. He just smirked in reply.

"Infuriating puppy," she huffed. He poked her again for that.

"Alright, enough you two," Remus said.

"How long was I sleeping for?" I asked moving to sit between Sirius and James.

"About four hours," James said. I nodded.

"How are you all feeling?" I asked them.

"Great, and thank you for doing all that," Remus said smiling gratefully.

"No, problem. The lemon tea with honey was my friend's idea he uses it on the full moon. Thought it might help. The chocolate was because you like it so much," I shrugged. "I'm going to change then go get some food," I said standing. I went to my room and got washed before going down and asking for a sandwich from a house-elf. When that was done I went back to the boys.

"Just so you guys know we are going out with the girls tomorrow in muggle London. We are going to a theme park. Be ready for ten," I said before going back to my room to start to pack. I had spoken to Fabe and Gid and it was decided I would come on Friday instead of Sunday as Molly wouldn't be there until Tuesday after that. Dinner was nice and after I was talking to the boys about the next day. Remus and I had to explain what a theme park was. They seemed to like the idea but I had to remind James not to go over the top tomorrow. That giving Lily space would be a good thing. So for the rest of the night, we all planned what to do tomorrow. Finally, at eleven I went to bed. I had made sure Remus had drunk lemon tea all day so he wouldn't be in as much pain tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up showered and put on some bootcut jeans. A white top and a leather jacket with some boots. I put my hair in a ponytail, put on some light makeup before going downstairs. It was the first time that Dora and Charles would see her in muggle clothes. However, they both had left early that day but had left a note for them to have a good time. I was awake before the boys and enjoyed the peaceful breakfast. Unfortunately, they ruined it by coming downstairs and coming into the dining room. Eventually, they left for ten. They were flooing as close as possible and then would be getting a bus to the theme park. My birthday was tomorrow so they had decided that they would pay as part of my present. We met up with the girls, Fabe, Gid and Frank. All the wizards thought the park was really cool. The best ride by far was the water ride as we could all fit on the same one. All of us got soaked. It was hilarious. When we went on the biggest rollercoaster everyone screamed really loud, unfortunately for Remus, we hadn't anticipated this so his head was ringing for a few minutes after. I felt bad but he looked so happy I figured it was okay. We brought every picture and Frank said he knew a spell so that they would move and would do it at school. We spent about an hour in the main souvenir shop. For dinner, we went outside of the park and to a restaurant in the closest muggle town. I wasn't allowed to pay for any of that either. When we all said goodbye they all gave me the presents with strict instructions not to open them until tomorrow. We quickly made our way home and we all collapsed on the sofa.

"I am so glad I had brought an undetectable extension and feather-light charm," I muttered.

"So are we," they murmured. We had put all our bags in mine when we went to dinner. Our feet were exhausted from standing in line all day. When Sugar popped in and asked if we wanted anything we all declined and slowly went upstairs. I got changed and fell straight into bed. Luckily I was too exhausted to have a nightmare that night. I had been taking dreamless sleep every night since I had woken the boys. The next morning I woke to the boys tackling me in a hug and yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLOTTE!"

 **A.N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N: Chapter Twenty-four.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLOTTE!" They all yelled from where they were on top of me.

"You know some normal people let people sleep in on their birthdays," I commented from under them.

"Charlotte you know by now we aren't normal," Remus said after they got off me. I laughed while the others all locked hurt.

"Moony, you traitor!" James said affronted.

"Don't worry James none of us are normal which is a good thing. Normal people are boring which none of us is," I chuckled.

"True, very true," he agreed nodding.

"Thank you, by the ways. Now leave so I can get changed," I said smiling. They all got off me and left. I went and had a quick shower then changed. I went downstairs. I came into the living room and saw all of the boys smiling and my presents by an armchair.

"Happy Birthday Char, mum and dad had to go out again but they wished you a happy birthday before they left," James said.

"Thanks. I'll see them later," I said smiling. I gave them all a hug before they forced me into a chair to open presents.

The boys - got me some prank things and a pair of simple red earrings which when I found out they were ruby I nearly killed them.

Frank, Fabe and Gid - got me a picture of all of us from in the school year, when we were messing around while the others studied. It was of them throwing me in the lake.

The girls - they had got me some makeup for me to use.

Bella - she got me a robe that had deep blue trimming

Cissy - she got me some silver heels

Reg - got me a book on creatures that are supposedly extinct

After I finished opening them we went to breakfast. We joked around the whole time. I went upstairs to get changed into a swimsuit as the boys suggested we have a pool day. When I came outside all our friends were there.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled. I was shocked. It was the perfect day. We spent the entire day messing around in the pool. I was surprised the boys had managed to keep it form me but I was touched they had gone through the effort. I don't think I stopped smiling the whole day. Around three everyone went home. I stayed outside floating in the water for a while. It was peaceful until they all splashed into the water. I moved so I was treading water.

"Really," I glared at them.

"Sorry, but it was just too tempting," Pete said. It had been hard to treat him like the others. He was so quiet and I kept thinking of what he could become but I was determined for it not to happen. I just rolled my eyes in response before getting out the pool.

"Right, well I am going to go have a shower and wash my hair and put away my presents. Thank you all for an amazing day," I said smiling. They waved me off and stayed in the pool. I did exactly what I said. I decided to write Bella and Cissy a note to say thank you and that I couldn't wait to see them. I was leaving tomorrow for Fabe and Gid's so I figured I probably wouldn't see them until school. At dinner, I thanked Dora and Charles for allowing everyone around today and for letting me stay. Dora being her charming self just waved it off saying it was her pleasure. The next morning I woke up early and had a shower to wash my body. I had a nightmare, not as bad as the one the boys saw but still bad. I packed any things of mine that were around the room and took it downstairs into the living room. I had breakfast before the boys came down but after James parent's had left. When they did come down they were quite. I thought they were tired but apparently, they were sad I was laving.

"You guys I am seeing you next week to do school shopping. Then we are possibly sharing a room at Hogwarts again if the castle decides to be difficult you will be fine," I told them before giving them all a hug and saying goodbye. I then flooed to Fabe and Gid's house for the last two weeks of summer.

 **A.N: Hope you like this chapter. It was a filler to get to the next part of the story. I know the last few chapters have been boring but when they go back to school things will get interesting. Hopefully.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A.N: Chapter Twenty-five.**

I flooed in and caught my self before I fell. Immediately I was in a bone crushing hug from the twins.

"Charlotte!" They exclaimed pulling back to look at me.

"Guys you saw me yesterday," I laughed.

"Yes, but now you are in our house," Fabe said just as excited. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Boys let the girl sit down and Gideon go put her bag in my old room," said a voice from behind them. I recognised that voice from the millions of times I had heard her scold my brothers and now hers. The boys moved out the way and Gid picked up my bag. I smirked at him and went past him. I looked around and saw a young Arthur and Molly Weasley, with presumably Fabe, Gid and Molly's parents.

"Hello," I said smiling.

"Oh, you aren't you gorgeous," Molly said coming over and giving me a hug. I just chuckled and hugged her back.

"Well, for a woman who has had two children you look wonderful. As do you Mrs Prewett and honestly I don't know how you dealt with the boys before shipping them off to Hogwarts," I joked.

"Neither do, sometimes the summer is hard," she joked right back.

"Hey!" Fabe yelled. We just chuckled.

"Well, isn't she a charmer," Mr Prewett. I just smiled. Suddenly a cry was heard.

"That will be Charlie and soon Bill," Molly said.

"May I? I love little ones," I said quickly before she left.

"Sure, they are in the living room," Molly said smiling. I smiled widely before rushing into the room, hearing the others laugh at my excitement. I saw the sofa had been changed to a bed and had a five-year-old Bill and three-year-old Charlie on it.

"Who are you?" Bill asked.

"I am Charlotte but you can call me Char. I am your uncle's friend from school. Nice to meet you. What're your names?" I reply.

"I'm Bill and this is my little brother Charlie," he answered.

"Well, Bill, Charlie shall we take you into the other room?" I ask. They both nodded their heads I laughed. I put Bill on my back and picked Charlie up and carried him on my front I came back into the other room walking funny to make them laugh.

"Seems like both of them are up," Fabe smirked.

"Uncle's your friend is fun," Bill said.

"Not as much fun as us though," Gid said.

"Yeah, she is. She can pick me and Charlie up at once," Bill argued.

"Why you evil little monkey," Fabe said before coming towards me but I ran carefully back into the living room. We ran around there and into the garden for about ten minutes before the twins 'caught us'. They took the boys off me and tickled them until they said they were more fun. It was nice to relax. The rest of the day we played with Charlie and Bill. When it came time for them to go home they both put up a fuss. I knelt down to their level.

"Boys, I will see you again besides if your not good your mummy and daddy won't let you come back. So you go to bed very nicely and if you are good I might convince them to let us all have a sleepover okay," I said winking. They both nodded their heads gave us all a hug before flooing. Molly and Arthur smiled at me before they left.

"That was a very good way to get them to agree to leave," Mrs Prewett said.

"Yeah, sorry for saying sleepover without asking," I said smiling hesitantly.

"It's fine they boys already suggested it so Arthur and Molly could have a night to themselves. They sleep here regularly and they seem to love you. Now come sit down so we can chat. Didn't have much of a chance earlier what with the boys," she said waving me over. She got some tea and sat down.

"So, dear, how has your summer been?" she asked. Mr Prewett and the twins were sitting with us.

"It was good. I stayed with the Blacks for the first two weeks. They were very nice," I said smiling.

"Really. How did that happen?" Mr Prewett asked.

"I am friends with both of their sons and somehow ended up sharing a room with Sirius as the castle refused to put my bed in the girl's dorm. So I shared a room with Sirius. Unfortunately, I have no family left and can't access my family home until next summer after my birthday, so I had to stay with friends this summer. The black house was my first choice. Then the Potter's as all the boys go there for two weeks in the summer anyway and then Fabe and Gid invited me here for the last two," I explained.

"You stay in the boy's dorm. Couldn't you stay in another room they used for married couples in the old days?" Mrs Prewett asked shocked.

"They tried but the castle refused to open them. Besides, the boys are very respectful and I wake up before all of them so it isn't a problem. I also put charms up around myself when I change in the bathroom just in case. I also spent a lot of time with your sons the first week while everyone revised for the OWL's," I answered.

"Well, that's good. But why didn't you revise? Ooh, and what were your results?" She asked.

"I already knew the subjects well enough. I also got all O's in every subject," I answer.

"Congratulations. Such a smart young lady. You will make someone very happy one day," she smiled. I blushed.

"Aww, our Char is blushing," Fabe said and he and Gid laughed.

"Would you like me to embarrass you at school?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. They both sobered up quickly and shook their head.

"Looks like we found someone who can keep them both in line love," Mr Prewett said smirking talking to his wife.

"Indeed," she answered.

"What are you guys going to do for the two weeks you are here?" Mrs Prewett asked.

"Um, not sure," I answered looking at the twins.

"Oh, we have things planned. Nothing that can't be changed if we are needed to babysit or something pops up. We are going to do school shopping with the others in three days but other than that not much. Mainly relax, play some Quidditch, nothing special," Fabe replied.

"That doesn't sound fun. Couldn't you have planned something more fun that Charlotte might want to do she might not like Quidditch," Mrs Prewett reprimanded her sons.

"Oh, no it's fine I love Quidditch. I was even thinking of joining the team as the seeker. I am bringing my own broom next year anyway," I answered smiling.

"Well, then I suppose playing Quidditch is fine with you," she said smiling.

"Yeah, and I haven't relaxed much. I was busy doing homework and worrying over the Wizengardum meeting when at the blacks. I did relax but not fully. And the boys are so energetic even when they relaxed it was still a lot of work. Besides your boys are my closest friends as I bonded with them most in my first week along with Frank," I said smiling.

"Aww, Char we love you too," they said getting up and hugging me. I just laughed.

"Dinners done," Mrs Prewett said getting up. It was delicious and I could tell she is where Molly got her cooking from although I couldn't say that as it would sound weird. After dinner, the boys showed me my room for the next two weeks and sat on my bed while I unpacked some of my more casual clothes I had brought in hogesmead rather than the fancy clothes I had to wear at the Blacks. Just because they were more accepting of Muggles didn't mean they would appreciate it if I started to dress like one in their home. After I unpacked the boys left me to rest.

 **A.N: I know not much has happened in these chapters. I am thinking I might just show the important days and skip the boring parts. I will give the time skip so next chapter will be three days later and them going to get their school supplies.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N: Twenty-six. This will be set three days later so it is when they are shopping for school.**

I also woke before any of the Prewett's. Last night had been Aruthur and Moll's date night so Bill and Charlie had slept around. Seen as I woke before the others, I told them to put them in my room so when they woke early I could deal with them and let the others sleep. As predicted the boys woke early. So I took them downstairs and made them breakfast. When the boys came down as they now got up early as we were leaving to shop early I made them keep an eye on the boys so I could get changed. I then got Charlie changed. Mr and Mrs Prewett came down at ten to ten and told me to relax and that she would change Bill. So I took Charlie outside and picked him up and showed him things in the garden. I was blowing raspberries on his belly when I heard someone coughing by the house. I turned and saw all the boys looking at me and smirking.

"Well, Char I didn't know you were so maternal," Sirius said smirking.

"This is nothing, you should see me with a baby," I replied putting Charlie on my hip. He hid his face in my shoulder. "Hey, none of that. Now, these are some of mine and your uncle's friends. The one with the long hair is Sirius, the one with glasses is James, the one with the brown hair in Remus and the smaller one is Peter. They are very nice and might play with you one day. But right now I am going shopping with them for Hogwarts, so I will see you later okay," I said to Charlie. He waved at the other before leaning close to me.

"I don't want you to go," he said sadly.

"Well, I don't want to leave you either, but I have to get ready for school and shop. Tell you what how about I get you and Bill something while I am out and if you are good I will let you have it if not it goes to your uncles," I suggested. He nods quickly before leaning into me.

"Thank you. Have fun and make sure you spend lots of time shopping to annoy my uncles," he whispered in my ear. I just laughed kissed his head and went inside. I handed Charlie over to Mrs Prewett and gave Bill a hug goodbye before getting a bag and cloak. Unfortunately I had to wear expensive clothes while I was out to uphold my name and look regal.

We quickly flooed to the leaky cauldron and went on our way. We had got our school lists the day before and had all agreed to meet at the Prewetts at ten to leave. We went to Gringotts first so they could all get out some money. I stayed in the foyer while they did this. When we came outside we went and got our books, then our potions ingredients for those of us who took potions, then we went to the sweet shop were I did get something for Bill and Charlie, I had also got them both books. Charlie a children's book on dragons and Bill an adventure book. We spent most of our time in the robe shop because all the boys had a growth spurt. I hadn't and just needed a lot of clothes but luckily I didn't need measuring so I just had to go around and pick before giving Madame Malkin my size and she would owl them to me. They wouldn't be ready until school but I had enough clothes until then. I also brought a thicker cloak as it was going to be colder as well as some gloves and a hat. Once that was done we went to the Quidditch shop were I brought the latest model and reminded myself to invest in the Nimbus and Firebolt company. I quickly went into Gringotts and did this while the boys carried on looking. I told them I was going to buy some beauty products and they waved me off.

We had skipped lunch so after shopping we decided to find somewhere quieter than the leaky cauldron for lunch on one of the side streets. Unfortunately for the boys, I hadn't gone down the side street's much so I did make them go in them after lunch. Lunch itself was fun, the food was delicious and the boys all kept making me laugh. Eventually Peter and Remus had to leave. James and Sirius said they were fine and expected they would be out most the day and only needed to be home for dinner. So, they were both also stuck with the twins in going to all the shops we had passed while on our way to lunch. We stopped in a Jewellers, where I got a self-updating catalogue, a second-hand store again I got a catalogue, we found nothing but it was still interesting. The boys wouldn't let me go into clothing stores and said it was for a girls shopping trip and they weren't girls. We went into the pet store as the boys realised I didn't have a pet. I decided to get an Owl, I did see another animal that was interesting but I didn't buy it. Once I had brought my owl and all the things it needed we left for home.

The twins were once again glad by my undetectable extension charm and when we got back we put our stuff away. The boys were still there and I after I found out they had been well behaved they got their chocolate. I decided to keep their books until Christmas and order Molly and Arthur something from the catalogues. I went to bed that night exhausted.

 **A.N: I know it was a short chapter, but I am going to do a time skip so next episode they are going back to Hogwarts.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A.N: Twenty-seven.**

 **The day they go back to school.**

I had packed my trunk the day before and convinced the boys to do the same. It didn't take much for us to be ready in the morning. We had got to the station early. When it came to saying goodbye it nearly broke my heart to say goodbye to the two little ones. They were so sad and crying. Fabe and Gid were pissed as they didn't cry when they left for school last year and only wanted me to stay. All of us found it amusing. After many promises, I wouldn't forget them and I would send them letters. I finally boarded the train at the last possible moment so that I could talk to the boys. I found our compartment where all my friends from Gryffindor were waiting even the twins.

"Done saying goodbye to OUR nephews Char?" Fabe asked.

"Don't be jealous they like me more. Maybe if you had stayed longer they would have cried over you two as well," I replied sitting on the floor under the window as there were no spare seat.

"She has a point," James muttered to which the twins glared at him.

"Were they the two boys you were saying goodbye to?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they are Bill and Charlie their nephews who love me after spending two weeks with me," I answered grinning. The twins mumbled something unintelligible and I rolled my eyes. "Oh stop whining they miss you. They just don't want you two to be upset because they are and made me promise to give them updates on you two and pass on letters from them," I said grinning when the twins looked at me.

"Really," Gid asked.

"Yes, but you guys didn't send them letters last year like you promised so they wanted to send their letters through me and didn't want to seem too attached to you as they think you don't like them that much," I answered. The boys suddenly had a piece of parchment and quill. "Guys, what ya doing?" I ask.

"Writing our nephews a letter to tell them how much we love them," they replied. We all nodded and left them to it. I quickly conversed with the girls about our summers. I hadn't had much female conversation in the last four weeks apart from when I saw them and Mrs Potter, Mrs Prewett and Molly, who I couldn't talk to about the things I talked to the girls about. Once the twins sent the letter using my owl we all started talking about what we wanted to see in the school year. Frank and the twins told us all our teachers would go over the things that we had to be perfect on before starting the real courses to make sure everyone could do the course.

We had all got changed with about a third of the trip left when I said I was going to see the Slytherin's. I asked Sirius to explain to them what was his families views were on things now when I had left so that they understood why the Slytherine's would be acting differently this year while I went and found my Slytherin friends. It didn't take long as I knew I was going in the right direction due to a point me spell. When I did find them they had the same idea as us and all went in one compartment but had enlarged it for enough seat. I came in and greeted everyone. I stayed there for the rest of the journey as planned and caught up with them. All of them told me that their parents also were going to be staying away from prejudice views. Until Bella opened her mouth none of them had known it was because of me that their parents had decided to do so. However, I was surrounded by many Slytherins so had to be careful what I had revealed so that they wouldn't figure it out. When we got to Hogwarts I rode in a carriage with them before going to sit at my table with everyone. The first years were still going across the lake so we talked for a few minutes. I had looked over at Dumbledore but unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention so I couldn't catch his eye to send him the message that I wanted to talk to him. I would just have to wait until dinner I suppose. After the first years were sorted dinner was served. I quickly ate before walking up to dumbles.

"Charlotte, how may I help you?" he asked kindly. I knew quite a lot of the hall was watching as usually, I talked to him at breakfast when fewer people were around. So I had to be careful.

"I have some questions about the agreement we made last year that I need to speak with you about perhaps after dinner," I suggested.

"Of course come to my office," he replied smiling. I nodded before walking away. I made my way to the Slytherin table again some people had obviously forgotten I did this. I decided to have dessert with them instead of Gryffindor. I went and sat down with my Slytherin friends.

"Hello," I said sitting down.

"Lady Peverell, still gracing us with your presence," Malfoy mocked.

"Are you pretending to be this formal with me to impress the midgets because I assure you they are all eating and talking to each other making alliances," I say raising an eyebrow. I see his eyes shift to the younger years and see him relax.

"Well, I couldn't have them think that I was this casual in public just yet," he said smiling at me.

"Yeah, well dessert just came out so chill out Luce. Anyways I just came to chat and steal a pastry. The ones on this table are always nicer," I say taking one and kissing Reg on the cheek before leaving. It made him blush and it was always funny to watch them all lose their composure. I walked back to the Gryffindor table with my pastry. I sat down where I was in between Siri and Jamesy before I walked off to talk to dumbles.

"Hey," I said sitting down making them both jump a little.

"Where did you get that?" Siri asked gesturing to my pastry.

"Slytherin table, their's taste better," I said shrugging and taking a bite closing my eyes and moaning a little at the taste.

"Really," Siri asked amused at my reaction.

"Yeah, have Reg to thank he gave me some of his once. Wanna try," I said holding it up to him. He looked at me funny before shaking his head.

"No, I'm good," he muttered going to his cake.

"Whatever more for me. Also thanks for saving my seat Jamesy," I said smiling.

"Wasn't me it was Sirius and would you stop calling me that," he snapped. I smirked at him.

"Well, I have a meeting with Dumbles," I said standing up. "Oh, and thanks for the seat Siri," I said before bending down and kissing his cheek which just like his brother he blushed at. It was so easy to make these Black boy's blush. Before he could compose himself Dumbles walked over.

"Ready, Charlotte?" he asked and caught sight of Sirius' face. "I don't even want to know what you did to the poor boy," he muttered before walking.

"Albus, I am hurt all I did was thank him," I said walking after him ignoring the shocked first years.

"You thanking him probably shocked him, dear," he said stopping for me. I pouted but took his arm and we walked to his office gossiping along the way about what we did in the holidays.

 **A.N: I know it has been a while. I will be updating less frequent as I have school starting again soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N: Chapter Twenty-eight.**

When I and Dumbles got to his office I sat down in front of his desk while he went behind it.

"What was it you needed to discuss?" he asked.

"It is about the Horcruxes. Nagini the snake is no longer a problem as I know she isn't a Horcrux as I saw her in a pet shop and could tell. So the only Horcrux left is the locket and then it is just Tom," I explain seriously.

"I see, you said that when we go for it in the future someone already took it how do you know they haven't already got it?" he questioned.

"Well, I figured out who took it. R.A.B. Is Regulus black and he doesn't even know of them yet. So the locket is still there. I think we should go for it as soon as possible. Then all we have to do is kill tom," I explain.

"Okay well, we can go soon. I will think of how to get is safely and then when I have figured out how I will tell you and we will go," he answered.

"Okay, well I need to get back to my common room," I said nodding. I got up gave him a quick hug and went to the common room. I was so grateful Dumbles gave the password to me or I would have been stuck. I walked in and went where everyone was sitting.

"So, are we bunking again?" I questioned sitting on Gid's lap.

"Yeah. Seems you're stuck with us again, but you're more than welcome to share with me if you want," Sirius said winking at me. I just flipped him off making the others laugh.

"What did you talk to Professor Dumbledore about? Lily asked.

"I asked him if I could work with Madame Pomfrey on the weekends to learn how to some more advanced healing than what I already know," I shrugged, we had talked about it on the way so it wasn't a lie.

"Ooh, look at my girl, being all smart," Fabe said winking.

"We both know I am definitely not your girl," I said staring at him pointedly making him smile and nod.

"Do you think I would be allowed?" Lily asked looking hopeful.

"Sorry, Lils you have to have basic training already. And besides your perfect do you really want to have to try and juggle OWL's prefect duties and another subject," I questioned.

"True," she said smiling slightly.

"Also, well done Remus for being Prefect not that I thought Dumbles was stupid enough to give it to either of the other three," I continued on ignoring the three hey's, "However, I don't know if I could be considered for either as I am in the boy's dorm but am a girl," I said thoughtfully.

"Well, I doubt you will get a perfect role next year," Gid said.

"And why is that, Head Girl will most likely go to Lily so perfect is up for grabs," I asked him turning in his lap to face him. They really needed more chairs in here.

"Well, it could be considered favouritism," he shrugged. I nodded it did make sense.

"Anyway's I am going to go up and unpack," I said getting up. I said night to everyone that wasn't in my room. I went up and unpacked my trunk and all my clothes. I made sure that all the stuff that shows I come from the future were locked in my trunk. When the guys came up later I was in my natural form with my messy hair and was getting out the knots. I forgot they hadn't seen my natural form before so when they came in they were shocked.

"Char?" Remus questioned. I turned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why do you look different?" Peter asked bluntly. James and Remus smacked their head while Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well, I am metamorphous this is my natural form. I just shorten my hair and make my chest smaller so that I don't get as many stares. I am only in my natural form now so that I can untangle my hair and the only way for it to go natural is to be in my natural form," I shrugged trying to get out a knot.

"It's so long," Remus said confused, "Why don't you cut it?" he asked.

"No!" James and Sirius yelled. "Never tell a witch to cut her hair. The longer her hair grows the more magic she has that is why purebloods keep their hair in those fancy ties. So they can keep it long but out of the way. The fact Charlotte's hair is nearly to her mid thighs shows she has a lot of magic," James explained.

"Yep, but because of the no cutting rule and my curly a little wavy hair you can understand why I have a problem and usually change my hair," I said wincing when I pulled at my hair.

"Here, let me. Your hair is like Bella's. When we were little we all had to help her get leaves and stuff out of it before our parents could find anything. So I know what I am doing," Sirius sighed walking over to my bed and transforming a pillow into a chair for me. I looked at him curiously. "Come on let me help you," he said gesturing for me to take a seat. I shrug my shoulders and sit down.

"Question is this as weird for you guys as it is for me," I ask the others. They just nod. Sirius huffs. The guys shake out of it and start to do their own stuff while I sit there. I feel a few occasional tugs at my head but not that bad. "Hey, Remus. So what do you do if you have patrols for perfect on the full moon?" I ask.

"Well, I am supposed to be ill for that day so they get someone else to do it, but it does draw more attention to the fact I am always ill on that night," he replies.

"Well, how about I take over your shifts and pretend to look like you on those nights and we can say I have cramps as girls have periods the same time every month," I suggest. All the boys stop what they are doing.

"You could do that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Also, I don't come with you guys as you don't want me to. So I can do this and help and patch the guys up in the morning," I shrug.

"Thanks," Remus says smiling and gives me a quick hug. Sirius carries on doing my hair and about twenty minutes later he is done.

"There you go no knots," he said. I got up and went to the mirror.

"Wow, thanks Siri," I said smiling able to put a hand through my hair without my hand getting caught. To much.

"No problem, you had done most of it," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I do it once a week every morning instead of exercising," I shrug.

"Char I think you should leave your hair natural. I know it is hard to control but I am sure there are spells and you can tie it up," Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, I think I might. I can put repellant spells on it and protection spells. If too gets too much I can always change the length back to my lower back," I replied nodding. After that, I say goodnight and go to bed. Unfortunately, the boys had remembered I had nightmares so made sure I didn't have charms up.


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N: Chapter twenty-eight.**

When I woke up I must not have had a nightmare of the boys not heard. Most likely the second. I got up to put my hair shorter and did my exercise. When I came back I had a quick shower and when I came out all the boys went in to have a shower. Thank God for the multiple stalls. I got dressed while they were in there and put my hair back to normal and put on the charms. The boys came out dressed and packed our bag with all our books and an undectable and featherweight charm so we didn't have to rush back to get our books. We strolled down to breakfast and I realised everyone was staring at me due to the length of my hair. We came in and sat down at the table. The others were staring at me.

"What?" I said calmly starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I am staring someone just seems to have grown around a foot of hair overnight and I am a little shocked," Fabe snapped.

"Well, I am a metamorphous, as you can see my hair is really long and it is quite hard to maintain. The boys convinced me to keep it natural," I said coldly.

"Why, didn't you tell us. I mean I know you know having hair that long is very significant. This is something you share with your friends," Fabian hissed leaning forward.

"Yes, but it never came up. The guys came in. I never hid it from you. Now, I am glad I didn't tell you if you are acting like this," I replied glaring.

"This doesn't need to be brought up and by making your hair that short all the time you did hide it from us. And what am I acting like?" Fabe asked.

"FAbe stop," Gid said interrupting making Fabe look at him.

"No, I want to know why Charlotte thought that she should hide her hair length and the fact she is metamorphous. She obviously doesn't trust us. What else are you hiding? Huh. Maybe that isn't your actual hair length maybe it is a prank the boys put on you" Fabe said looking at me.

Everyone in the hall gasped, apparently, people had started to watch us. I stood up and glared at him.

"You are acting like an arsehole. If you are going to be like this I am going to sit at the Slytherin table," I replied cooly putting my mask in place and about to walk away to the Slytherin table.

"What about your schedule?" Fabe asked sneering. I looked at him before pointing my hand to the head table and accioed it wordlessly and wandlessly to me before walking away to the Slytherin table and sitting down and serving myself some fruit and toast. The hall was silent and slowly people started to talk. The Slytherin table stayed silent. Professor Slughorn came and handed out their timetables.

"Well, what do you all have first?" I ask speaking for the first time since I joined the table. They all looked and we have defence first. We finished our breakfast and went to our lesson. We walked in and I went and sat down next to Marlene. She smiled at me as I sat down.

"Alright, today class we won't be starting anything new. I am along with your other teachers, going to be going over the previous curriculum, to make sure you can handle these subjects," the new defence professor said at the front of the room. Looks like that curse still hasn't come off the position yet.

"Today, we will start with a boggart. Yes, I know that is a third-year spell but if you can't conquer your fear by turning it into something else, then you can't do the rest of this course. This is the only way I will be testing you as I believe if you can do this you will be able to do the course," he said looking at all of us. "Now, all of you did your boggart in your third year and passed as I saw your previous teachers notes. I know all of you in this room can do it apart from Mrs Peverell. So guess who is last," he said staring at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you might need to make sure you have enough chocolate," I said. He gave me a stern look and I just raised my hands in surrender.

I watched everyone else take their turns standing at the back of the line. Remus had the full moon and again turned it into a balloon deflating. I watched everyone go and was after a Hufflepuff.

Then it was my turn.

I stood and faced the boggart. It morphed into a dementor. I felt the temperature in the room drop and started to hear screaming. I blocked out the noise and focused and thought of something funny and changed it to look like the professor dressed in some of dumbledores robes. The teacher sent it back into the chest.

"Alright, back to your seats. Now does anyone need some chocolate?" he asked. Nearly three quatres of the class put up their hands. He quickly asked a house elf for some and everyone ate their chocolate or sat quietly. "Mrs Peverell, I am guessing you have faced a boggart before as you told me to have chocolate. Is it safe to say you have met a Dementor before," he stated more than asked, I nodded. "Well, Mrs Peverell has managed to help me get on to our first topic. We will be doing patronuses," there were whispers around the room. "Now many wizards can't produce a corporeal patronus so most of you will have the mist like most wizards. Now out of my own curiosity, I am going to ask. Mrs Peverell have you cast the patronus spell before?" he asked me. I felt everyone turn to me and had to stop myself from smirking. I nodded. "Well, why don't you come up here and show them," he said gesturing me to do so. I got up and went to the front. "Now, if you can't do it don't worry many witches can't even some wizards," he said. I was angry at his sexist remark.

"I am sure I will be fine," I remarked coldly. He just smirked in amusement. I turned away from him and said softly "Expecto patronum." Everyone gasped as my patronus which was a Hungarian Horntail. I turned to the teacher and saw him shocked. "Seems I can do it maybe you don't know many stong wizards," I smirked before going to my desk and making my patronus disappear.

"Right, as you can see a patronus can be any shape. You have no homework class dismissed," he said before stalking to his office. We all left and walked to our next lesson. Sirius and I had COMC. I knew I would be answering a lot of questions from him. Luckily after break, I have healing with Poppy.

 **A.N: I hope you enjoyed.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A.N: Chapter Thirty.**

I walked with Sirius to COMC. I could tell he wanted to ask me about what happened in defence but didn't know how. Unfortunately, the teacher was doing the same as defence and was making us do things from last year and had started on Threstals.

"I know we did them last year and it was hard as none of us can see them even me, but I thought I would quiz you," Professor grubbily-plank said.

"Actually sir, I can see them," I interrupted raising my hand, making everyone's eyes turn to me.

"Really, well Mrs Peverell can you tell us how many are here now," he said looking around near him expectantly.

"Actually, sir there aren't any here at the moment," I replied earning a few snickers.

"Right, well perhaps if one turns up you could speak up," he said begrudgingly, before his face lighting up, "In fact, why don't you go and look for some and when you find them you can come back for us," he suggested.

"Sir, I don't think it would be safe for her to go alone," Sirius interrupted.

"Right you are Mr Black, why don't you go with her," he said waving us off. I just rolled my eyes before walking away. I heard Sirius catch up.

"So... when did you earn to cast a patronus?" he asked.

"When I kept faint around dementors," I said coldly. I sighed realising I was being rude. I stopped and turned to him. "So, a few years back when I was like thirteen like ten dementors were protecting my school due to some reason that wouldn't tell us. Anyways, turns out I react differently to most people as I faint around them so I asked my defence teacher to teach me to cast a patronus," I explained before walking again. Sirius just caught up again and we walked for a little while looking around for thestrals.

"So, a dragon?" he asked.

"Yep, always been interested in them, guess it just makes sense," I replied nodding.

"Well," he started but I covered my hand over his mouth.

"There are some thestrals over there it looks like a family," I whispered. We cautiously walked forward and when they looked at us I held out my hand and slowly walked forwards. The thestrals didn't back away and I slowly stroked it. When they became more comfortable I ushered Sirius over. Then in an effort to lift my mood I got on top of the threstal.

"Charlotte what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"We, are going to ride this one back to grubbly-plank to save some time. Now hop on," I said patting the creature on the back behind where I was. After five minutes of convincing Sirius, I quickly flew the threstal back to the lesson. About halfway through the ride, I remembered the last time I did this was trying to save the person that was behind me. When we landed the class was shocked.

"Now, although you can't see them there is a family of thestrals here. We are sitting on one of the parent's there are five in total," I said while Sirius got off. I hoped off taking his hand and smiling at him. The rest of the lesson was me and Sirius as I placed him next to one helping the others pet them. We had a quick break where I went to our room to drop off any things I wouldn't need along with Sirius. When we came back down everyone was there including Fabe. I ignored him and he seemed to be doing the same to me.

"Right, how were everyone's lessons so far?" I asked plopping onto the floor.

"Oh, no. No, you don't just get to pretend that defence did not happen, missy," James said pointing at me.

"Now, where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"What this?" I said muttering the spell under my breath making a dragon come out of my wand and go around the common room. Everyone stopped to look at it.

"Yes that," James confirmed looking at the dragon.

"Like, I told Sirus in COMC. I learnt it to defend myself as dementors bring forth your worse memories and I have a lot of bad ones and they cause me to faint," I replied making the dragon disappear. "Now, as lovely as this has been I actually have a lesson with Poppy now. Bye," I said before giving everyone but Fabe a hug. I didn't even acknowledge him.

I quickly walked to the infirmary. It turned out I was the only person who had asked to take healing in my year. Since it was the first lesson. Poppy just showed me around the infirmary and asked me what I could do. I had transfiguration after that. I only had, Siri, James and Lily in this class as they had to split the people who wanted to do transfiguration to fit the timetable. Unfortunately, the rest of the day's lesson passed the same all the teachers were testing what we knew. I luckily had a free last lesson where I helped some first years to class.

At lunch at sat at the Slytherin table and again had to talk about what happened in defence as they were shocked I could perform a patronus. Some seventh year didn't believe me so made me do it in the hall. I just snorted and let my dragon walk around. The first years loved it and even asked if they could stroke it. I did and let the dragon fall asleep at the doors so that everyone who walked past would be put in a good mood. When I had to go to Runes after lunch I had to make it disappear. Between dinner and end of classes, I hung out in the common room. Where Fabian came up to me. I felt rather than heard the room tense and quieten down to watch.

"Charlotte, I know what I said at breakfast was out of line and a massive insult, but I am unbelievably sorry. I won't offer excuses as what I said has no excuse that makes it okay," he said looking at me. I stood and looked at him.

"I believe this is a private matter between us that the whole common room needs to hear, come with me," I said before walking out of the common room and down a hallway not even turning to make sure he would follow. I walked into an empty classroom and when he was inside, I put up privacy charms and turned to him.

"Char-" he started but I cut him off by slapping him in the face.

"DON'T YOU SARE. Say anything like that to me again. I trust you Fabian but at the times we are in with who was gaining power it didn't look good to have long hair in fright of being attacked. I will forgive you this time, but mark my words you pull anything like that again and you and your brother won't look like twins anymore," I hissed at him. He looked shocked before nodding. I applied a cooling charm to his face before walking back to the common room and sitting down with the boys like I was doing before he came over. A few minutes later Fabian came over with Gid and Frank and sat with us. No one mentioned it but they all knew we weren't exactly ignoring each other but we weren't just friends yet.

Siri being the nosy shit he is obviously had to ask as we were getting ready for bed.

"Char what happened when you and Fabe talked earlier?" he asked.

"I slapped him around the face," I shrugged carrying on with brushing my hair. I saw them all pause before carrying on.

"Alright, remind me never to piss you off," he mumbled.

"Siri," I called he looked at me. "Never piss me off," I smirked. He laughed before tackling me and all the others soon joined in and we were tickling each other on the floor. It was good to be back.

The next few weeks passed by uneventful. We would go to class and learn either new things or old. I ended up helping the defence teacher with teaching a patronus. I went around and told people how to form one. By the end of the two weeks, everyone had formed a corporeal patronus. I had been improving my healing abilities with poopy. She said I would make a good apprentice. The Quidditch tryouts had occurred. I can't forget the other players face when I got the position. My Slytherin friends had come out to support me, which had caught the attention of the Slytherin team so they were watching.

 _Flashback_

 _I was chasing the snitch as I had caught sight of it. I was aware of the three other flyers tailing me trying to catch it before me. Suddenly the snitch flew down. We all dived after it, however, it didn't stop. Ten foot from the ground, one pulled up. Five foot the other two followed in pulling up. I just kept going. It got to a foot off the ground before the snitch levelled out. Unfortunately, it got out of my eyesight even though I pulled up I sighed and flew around for a few minutes. I did a loop de loop when James came over._

 _"Charlotte this is a try out not for fun," he scolded, "You are supposed to be catching the snitch," he finished._

 _"What this snitch," I smirked showing him the snitch I had caught while doing the loop de loop. He looked shocked before he realised he had to tell the other potential seekers to stop. I obviously got the position._

 _End of flashback._

Now, however, I was in the infirmary for my last lesson of the day with Poppy. I was about to leave when suddenly Snape was rushed in my McGonagall. Poppy needed my help in fetching her the required things. By the time we had finished, it was nearly dinner. I stayed with Snape to hear the story of what happened and when I did I was furious. Mainly at James and Sirius. I was pissed off with Snape as well and let him have it and he did realise he was wrong. I was angry at Peter and Remus but James and Sirius were going to be shocked. I stormed out of Poppies infirmary and marched to the dining hall to find them.

 **A.N: Okay so because in my story James and Sirius attacking Snape at the lake didn't happen in the fifth year. It has happened now. Just to clear some things up. Also to make the story move quicker and not be boring I am only going to be showing the important lessons/events. So the next chapter they would have been three and a half weeks into school.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A.N: Chapter thirty-one**

 **Regulus POV:**

I was glaring at my brother from my place at the Slytherin table. He and Potter had attacked Snape today and it was unacceptable. It was about ten minutes into dinner when the doors opened with a bang shocking everyone and Charlotte was standing there looking furious. She marched over to the Gryffindor table towards my brother who suddenly looked pale. The candles had dimmed and the ceiling was suddenly cloudy. Everyone was watching to see what she would do.

"Get up," she hissed at my brother and Potter.

"But it's dinner," my brother said stupidly.

"I don't care," she growled.

"Well, I do," he replied smirking. That seemed to be enough for her as she grabbed his and Potter's ear and dragged them to a standing position. But because they were so tall in comparison and she had her hands helf=d at nearly her waist they were bent.

"Remus, Peter, up. I don't want to have to come and get you," she warned. The two boys jumped up. She turned to Dumbledore. "Sorry, for the intrusion, shan't be long but maybe ward the doors, don't need the little ones repeating the language in front of their parents'," she said pleasantly as if they were discussing the weather. I saw McGonagall go to stand but Dumbledore just placed a hand on hers and shook his head. She turned still holding their ears and strode out the doors. The closing behind her with a bang. Dumbledore quickly put up a spell. But apparently, it didn't last as we all jumped again when we heard her voice yelling.

"YOU ATTACKED A PERSON BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED, YOU ARSEHOLES, WELL MAYBE SIRIUS ORION BLACK NEXT TIME I CAN'T SLEEP I WILL SHAVE YOUR FUCKING HAIR OFF."

 **Sirius POV:**

Charlotte had just let us go from dragging us out of the dining hall.

"What the hell Char?" I asked rubbing my ear.

"I just finished my lesson in the infirmary when Snape was rushed in due to the damage you caused. Now I want to know why," she asked.

"Because I was bored," I shrugged as if it was no big deal. Which was apparent;y the wrong thing to do.

"YOU ATTACKED A PERSON BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED, YOU ARSEHOLE WELL MAYBE SIRIUS ORION BLACK NEXT TIME I CAN'T SLEEP I WILL SHAVE YOUR FUCKING HAIR OFF." she yelled at me. I immediately put my hands on my head.

"Cha come on it wasn't that bad, we mainly did it because he called Lily a mudblood," James tried pacifying her but she turned on him.

"I WILL GET TO YOU IN A FUCKING MINUTE JAMES POTTER. YOU HELPED AFTER ALL. I UNDERSTAND THAT HE CALLED HER A MUDBLOOD, I UNDERSTAND YOU LOVE LILY BUT I KNOW THAT GIRL AND I KNOW SHE ASKED YOU TO STOP AND EVEN IF SHE DIDN'T SHE COULD HAVE HANDLED THE SITUATION. IF YOU TRULY CARED FOR HER YOU WOULD OF RAN AFTER HER WHEN SHE LEFT CRYING AND I YELLED AT HIM AS WELL," She yelled at James who took a step back and she looked at me again.

"Char, he is just a slimy snake," I tried reasoning. But I really should have known that wouldn't work as she sent a stinging hex my way everytime I said the phrase. This time was no different.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS A FUCKING MAN EATING SPIDER THAT CAME FROM THE FOREST WHICH I AM TEMPTED TO FEED YOU TO. IT GIVES YOU KNOW RIGHT. WHAT IF IT WAS YOUR BROTHER THAT HAD BEEN ATTACHED BY SOME OTHER GRYFFINDORS WOULD YOU LET IF GO IF THEIR REASONING WAS 'OH HE'S JUST A SNAKE'. NO, YOU WOULDN'T. I THINK YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ONE THING SIRIUS BLACK. YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY COMES FROM THAT HOUSE AND I NEARLY DID. AT THIS MOMENT I DON'T THINK I HAVE EVER BEEN MORE DISGUSTED TO BE ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS." she yelled at me. I was stunned. None of us had ever seen this side to her.

"Charlotte was that necessary," Remus asked quietly. SHe whipped round to face him.

"Was it necessary for you to just step back and watch or should you have done the necessary thing and stepped in like the perfect you are," she asked him coldly. Remus looked down ashamed. "I can't even look at any of you, you make me sick. Using those spells on him. Humiliating him in front of people, why. What did you get from it?" she asked before walking into the hall and going towards Dumbledore. She spoke softly to him and he nodded sadly. She swiftly turned around and left. The sixth-year Slytherine's, as well as my brother, left as well. Reg, however, stopped in front of me.

"Just so you know everyone heard what she said and the family you hated for the last five years because they used to be dark would have welcomed you with open arms for finding out you bullied someone because you were bored. Isn't it a shame Charlotte made them realise they didn't want to do that any more because you would have fit right in," he sneered at me before walking past bumping my shoulder. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach so I walked up to the common room. I was barely aware of the boys following me. When we got there we all sat down on our beds silently.

"I have never seen her so pissed off. She wasn't even that angry at Fabian when he insulted her the first day," Remus whispered.

"Yeah, but we did the one thing we all know she hates which is bullying," Peter spoke.

"What are you talking about Pete?" I asked confused.

"Well, how she was bullied by her cousin growing up because he was bored with his friends. She has always hated bullies. Didn't she tell you guys," he said after realising we were confused.

"No, no she didn't Pete," James said sighing. "That's why she was so pissed off because the same thing has happened to her," he continued sitting back on his bed before standing up and looking at Charlotte's bed. "Guy's where is her stuff," he asked.

"Probably in her wardrobe," I said shrugging and going to open it but it was empty.

"She moved, but I thought nowhere else had an empty bed," Remus wondered aloud when it clicked.

"Yeah, everywhere except Fabian, Gideon and Frank's room as they are the only Seventh years and they have four beds," I said before running out the door. We ran up to their room and tried to open the door but it was locked. We tried everything to get it open but it wouldn't budge even with spells.

"What are you doing?" we heard and turned around to see the three boys looking at us confused.

"Charlotte's in there she moved rooms but the door won't open," I rushed out. Frank just looked at us weird before walking to the door and opening it easily. He raised an eyebrow before walking in. We quickly ran in and saw as we thought Charlotte on the spare bed reading.

"Char, you bunking with us now," Gideon asked sitting on her bed.

"Yep," she said looking up at him then turning to us. "Unless you have something to say you will all be evicted from the room in ten seconds and something to me just makes you leave immediately," she said. We all just stood there mouth agape. Before we suddenly got pushed out of the room by an invisible force and the door slammed in our face.

"We have really screwed up," I said.

"Dumbledore did warn us her temper was worse than Lily's," James said. We all went back into our room and silently went to bed.

 **A.N: What do you think about the confrontation. We also saw how Charlotte had obviously bonded with Peter. I never liked how nothing was really done about how she felt about her dad being a bully. Hope you liked it. I know I haven't published recently, but school is stressful. I am going to write this story to the end, so even if I update slowly I will update. I think I am going to do two more chapters and then the Halloween ball. Did you like the change of POV? What should the boys have to do to get in Charlotte's good books?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A.N: Chapter thirty-two.**

The boys have been trying to apologise to me all week but I had been ignoring them. I know they weren't happy I was annoyed at them, but they hadn't even tried to apologise to Snape once. I figured once they had done that and Snape had forgiven them I would move back into their rooms. Fabe, Gid and Frank didn't mind me being in their room as I was up before them anyways. I hung out with everyone like normal I just didn't acknowledge the boy's presence. I sat with the Slytherins and had even more respect from everyone at the table for actually yelling at Gryffindors for what they did to a Slytherin. Apparently, Dumbles charms were broken my magic because of how angry I was and they heard everything. I felt bad but then realised it was a good thing as it embarrassed them. Lily, was on good terms with Snape they definitely weren't as close as they had been.

It was a week into October and everyone was starting to gossip about the Halloween ball. I was up in Dumbles office. Seen as it was Saturday he had organised for us to go and get the locket. He had just finished laying out the plan, so we left. On our way to Hogsmeade, we didn't speak both lost in our thoughts about what was about to happen.

Dumbledore apparated us to the island and we made our way to the cave. I cut my hand on the rock to open the cave wall. We got the boat out of the water and went onto the island. This was the sad part. We had in the future used a rapist to drink the potion but, we figured this time it would be harder to do that, so instead we were using a house elf that was old and dying. We had asked if they wanted to do this and if not we would find someone else. The elf agreed as they were ready to die and knew this would kill them. Dumbledore called for the house elf and we fed the elf the drink all while trying to sooth it a little. Once the elf had drunk the potion we let them go into the water before taking the locket and getting back in the boat. This time on the way back we were quiet for a different reason.

When we got back to school, both of us quickly walked to the room of requirement and we got the same room as before only we didn't go in the room. We didn't want the boys to see us disappear while we were on the map. Dumbledore quickly sent friendfyre in the room. When the room had stopped shaking we acccioed it to us and I left telling him I would write to Goblins to say all the Horcruxes were destroyed.

That night at dinner Dumbledore made an announcement.

"I would like to announce that recently the four objects belonging to the founder have been retrieved. May I present, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw Diadem, Salazar Slytherin's locket and Godric Gryffindor's sword. They will be showcased here in the great hall, for all to see. However, the sword may disappear from time to time as it appears to those who need it so I can't say it will always be there like the others," he said taking the notice me not charm of each as he named them. They were in a showcase along the wall on the Slytherin side. Everyone applauded. "You may go and look at them at any time. Apart from when the sword chooses they will never be removed from the case," he spoke. After that dinner was over. Some people went and tried to go look at them but I didn't as there were too many people and I had already seen them once. I went to Dumbledores office after dinner as he had sent me the signal again.

"Well, now that the Horcruxes are gone all we have to do is get rid of Tom himself," I said sitting down.

"Actually, that isn't why I called you up here," he interrupted. I frowned. "Now, I know you are aware of the Halloween ball that is coming up. But I want you to decorate the hall for it. Also, I may have booked the weird sisters and need someone who isn't me to help them get set up and be in there during their sound check. You would be out of lessons for the day if that is okay with you," he finished.

"Of course I will on one condition," I replied. He nodded. "I get to get ready for the ball in the room of requirements," I stated.

"I believe that is a fair request," he nodded.

"If that was all I am going to go back to my common room," I said.

"That was all," he answered. I nodded and hugged him before leaving and going back to the common room. I had some homework to finish but decided it could wait and started to think of some ideas for the hall.

Classes had been borning and not much had happened, it was all new curriculum for them. I knew most of it from when I was either reading or training for the tournament of in general. But when it was a new topic I was interested and always caught on soon after. In potions, it was easier as I had managed to better relations between the Slytherine's and Gryffindor's so there weren't any flying ingredients. I sat until around quatre to eleven drawing up plans before I went to bed. I knew the next few weeks were going to be busy.

 **A.N: I know it is a short chapter. But I really wanted to get another one out today. This is the third one. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please Review. Next chapter she talks to the boys and we see another lesson and the chapter after I will be writing the decorating of the ball as well as the actual ball itself. Where a surprise will happen. It is likely updates will happen more often on the weekends than weekdays.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A.N: Chapter thirty-three. I, unfortunately, do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, as if I did half the people who died would still be alive.**

The next morning I came down into the common room to go exercise and saw James, Siri, Remus and Peter all waiting on the sofa. When they saw me they jumped up.

"Charlotte can you please wait and talk to us," Remus asked.

"Fine but only because you asked as I am less annoyed with you than the others," I sigh before going to sit in the armchair.

"We want to say sorry for what we did to Snape," Sirius said. "It was wrong and we had no right and my reason for doing so was wrong," he finished looking at me hopefully but deflated when he saw me glaring.

"As touching as that rehearsed apology was. You did nothing wrong to ME. So you don't need to apologise to ME. The fact you are doing so shows you are brighter idiots than I thought," I said.

"Well we are apologising to YOU because we want YOU to talk to us," Sirius said looking at the others as if I was mental. I rolled my eyes.

"Merlin you are all thick," I muttered before leaving.

"Does this mean we are good?" Sirius asked just as I was about to step out the common room.

"We are as okay as you are with the idea of me shaving your hair," I glared before leaving. Due to the anger, I had at the boys my exercise regime lasted longer than planned and into the start of breakfast. So I quickly transfigured a robe and wrapped it around myself before going into the dining hall. I snatched up a stack of toast and a few apples before walking to the common room. When I walked into my bedroom the boys were still asleep. I took an apple and two pieces of toast.

"Boys! Get up. I even brought you toast and apples," I called out. They all slowly woke up and thanked me for the toast. I showered while they ate and when they came out I got dressed in my usual uniform but pit my hair into a half up half down bun. When they got dressed I did my makeup in the bathroom. We walked down and had breakfast. I sat down and ignored the boys.

However, it seemed one of them had figured out the clue I tried to give them earlier. As when we left the dining hall and met up with the Slytherins to go to potions, the boys stopped.

"Severus, we want to apologise," James said. We all stopped and stared.

"What we did was wrong. We humiliated you because we were bored and continued due to what you called Lily. Even though it was not our place. I was the one who imitated it so I am sorry," Sirius said. "Also, Lily I am sorry for not listening. I hope you can both forgive me."

"I am sorry for participating in the bullying and treating you like that. I hope you can forgive me and I promise to never do that again. Lily, I am sorry that I didn't listen and tried to defend you when you didn't want me to," James said.

"We are sorry for not stopping them. Even though we didn't participate we didn't stop them," Remus said speaking for him and Peter who also looked sorry and was nodding. We all turned to look at Snape.

"I suppose I can forgive you. For two reasons. One because it is the only time you apologised and I don't want to seem like a guy for not taking what I can get. And two because I know Charlotte will hit me if I don't accept as we know how hard that was for you to do. However, I need to apologise as well. I have before but Lily I am sorry for calling you that. You were trying to help I had no right," Snape said looking to Lily at the end.

"I suppose I can forgive you all. Mainly for the same reasons as Sev. Just none of you do it again," she sighed but the upturn if her lips showed she wasn't really as annoyed as she showed.

"Yay, now you have all made up," I said clapping my hands before taking Bellas arm. "Now hurry we are going to be late for potions," I said over my shoulder and me and Bella snickered when we heard them run to I catch up.

Turns out we weren't late for potions as we had left breakfast early we were actually early.

"Are you feeling alright Charlotte you didn't eat much at breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I'm fine I had some toast and an apple in my room. You see the boys tried to apologise to me before I left o exercise this morning. But I was passed off they hadn't apologised to sev yet. So I left and as I was angry I had more energy I had to burn off so exercised for longer. By the time I made it back inside breakfast had just started being served so I took a plate of toast and four apples and went up to the room so Frank, Fabe, God and I could eat something. So I wasn't really hungry," I explained as we waited outside the potions room.

"Do you exercise every morning?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, She always woke us when she came in so we wouldn't miss breakfast. Never brought us any," James huffed.

"Well, usually I am not late. Besides to keep in shape it is good to exercise. Soon enough the boys are going to be in worse shape than me. I mean they eat poorly whereas I have a balanced diet. Also, I exercise whereas they don't. And quidditch doesn't count," I say when I see Siri and James open their mouths.

"I seriously doubt you would be in better shape," Nott snorted.

"Siri, James, lift your shirts and show us your stomach muscles," I asked with a raised eyebrow. They blushed but did so. They were in shape and if they tensed they had the beginning of a six-pack. When they lowered their shirts I untucked my shirt and lifted it where my stomach relaxer was more robbed the boys when tense and when I tensed my six pack was very obvious.

"Well, looks like I was wrong and I am actually in better shape than the boys," I said lightly before tucking my shirt in.

"Okay, that is unacceptable we are going to start exercising James. She can't be in better shape than us," Sirius declares annoyed.

"So, you are going to get up at six o'clock every morning apart from Sunday's to come exercise with me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yep," Sirius said nodding. I snorted and walked into the room mumbling doubts under my breath.

The rest of the day was better as we were all talking. I had a free lesson before lunch so I managed to move my stuff back in the boy's room. Everything was back to normal, well as normal as it ever was with our lot. However, everyone was talking about the ball and thinking about what it would look like. I did take some people ideas to use. The girls were discussing their dresses, which I refused to tell them what my dress and mask looked like and dates.

Ah, yes dates the awful experience of the yule ball when I just ended up going with Ron as best friends as I didn't trust any other boys not to use it for fame. James asked Lily of course. She said no of course, although she didn't yell at him so we saw it as an improvement. So he decided to be the bigger person and ask someone else instead. I had been asked my a number of people but I turned them down as I decided to go solo. The girls thought I had a crush and they hadn't asked me. Remus had asked a Hufflepuff girl. Sirius was going with Marlene and Lily with a Ravenclaw boy who had asked. Peter asked a Hufflepuff girl. It was fifth years and over unless a fourth year got asked. Everyone was excited as it was a masquerade ball and the school hadn't had one in years. I had been planning it for days. I couldn't tell everyone what I was doing for the day so I lied and told them I was helping Poppy all day with sorting out the files of injuries and Dumbledore had given me the day of timetable. They brought the lie. Although I did say I was getting ready in the Slytherin rooms and told Bella and Cissy I was getting ready in Gryffindor. So I am now on my way to the hall half an hour after breakfast to start getting the hall ready. Lunch is being taken in the common rooms. Let's do this.

 **A.N: So I have changed chapter sixteen so that both are masquerades. It has the description for her other mask so if you want to know what it looks like it is there. I will be describing it in the next chapter. However, the next chapter will be a long one so might not be updated today.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A.N: Chapter thirty-four. I hope you enjoy. This will be the last chapter until the weekend.**

I went into the hall and saw Dumbles in there already with around five house elves.

"Ah, good morning my dear. Are you excited?" he asked.

"Well, excited, but I am also scared that it will look awful," I replied grinning.

"I am sure you will do fine. Now, these house elves are going to be here for the first lesson, so you can organise where the tables, will be. Also, during the third lesson, the weird sisters are getting here so the stage needs to be done. Other than that do it in any order. Now, I figured getting ready in my private chambers would be easier for you," he said.

"Okay, sure I can do that. I have my things in my pocket," I shrugged. I had opted to wear some jeans and a jumper. Dumbledore left telling me he would be back throughout the day. I and the house elves thought we could put the tables in fifteen big circular tables that around twenty could fit on. When we organised it so that there were enough tables for everyone to sit at the elves left. The hall did expand so they could fit and there still be space in the middle. I made it so the tables were in lines against the walls so that people could get in the doors and no tables were in front of the doors or stage.

When that was done I decided to start with the ceiling. I made it so that the sky was showing all the stars. However, I charmed it so every once in a while a ghost or swarm of bats would go across it. For lights I made pumpkins float over where the candles usually did and had hands come out of the walls and hold candles that were red so when lit would look like blood. I then did some big decorations and would work around them. I had statues in the corners as well as a suit of armour which was going to guard the door. These would jump or make noises at random times. I knew that I had to get the stage done soon. I made the stage three foot off the ground. I then charmed it so that mist would raise up around five inches and later pour off onto the floor as the floor would have the same. I also had lights coming out of the side of the stage. I positioned a suit of armour on each side of the stage that acted as speakers to whatever the song would be. Above the stage, I had put up the spotlights of purple, black, orange and green. Behind the stage on the wall, I put a collage that had a scene from the forbidden forest and looked like hall opened up of a starry night with a full moon. I had a werewolf on a ledge howling to the moon, a vampire creating a potion. There were centaurs stargazing in a herd. Spiders in their corner of the forest. She made it so as many creatures as possible were on the wall but not squished. When I finished I made it so that parts of the forest glowed in certain places to give it an eerie feel.

By the time I had finished that it was break where I looked at my plans to see what else I could do. However, soon Dumbledore came back in with a band.

"Ah, it is looking amazing so far Charlotte," Dumbledore said looking around.

"Thanks, I got the stage ready, so you guys can set up it will expand to your needs. I will be finishing the hall. After a while, I will be leaving to get ready. If you need me to change anything I can. While you set up I will take the smoke away but put it back later," I said turning around.

"Okay, that's fine. Thanks. We are going to set up then practise a bit," the lead singer said. I nodded and left them to it.

As they set up I decided to organise the top of the tables. I made the cloth a midnight blue silk with black spiders on it that would move and when the night was over the tablecloths would have spider webs on them from the spider tracks. The plates were silver and gave off a glow and so was the cutlery. In the middle of the table was like on the wall a pair of hands that was holding the candles that were red. I put a small pumpkin as the cups. The chairs were simple and had no arms as I didn't want any girls to struggle with their dresses. By the time I finished the band was doing a sound check and practised a few of their songs. Which I was happy to say I knew them all.

I then started on the other walls. I had drapes hanging from the ceiling that looked like cobwebs but felt like silk and had a few live spiders and other bugs in. I put a few fake heads and limbs hanging down from the walls. I made it so every now and then a shadow of a creature would appear on the wall before disappearing, the shadow would either be dancing or creeping around the wall. I put a spotlight on the founder's artefacts that were orange and green. I then got some fairies which took some time that would fly around in level with the pumpkins. All of them would give off a glow of either purple, green, black or orange to work as lights for dancing. I had just finished setting the last fairies colour when the band stopped. I carried on organising the fairies.

"Hey, your really good," one of them called out. I spun to look at them. "WIth the song. You were singing along. You were good at it," she spoke again. I smiled.

"Thanks," I replied. They just nodded. I turned back around and carried on placing the fairies in the positions. They would be flying around but I wanted to make them stay still until people started dancing.

"Hey, we were wondering something," she started again.

"Yes," I asked turning back around. (A.N: Okay I don't know the people's names)

"Well, Lucinda has a sore throat and can't reach the notes on the song you were just singing so we were thinking you could sing it," Rachel suggested. "It would be the first song of the night so you could enjoy the rest of it and with how you have made the hall look you deserve it," she said trying to persuade me.

"I don't know, I mean I'm not that good and I don't want people to know it is me," I said apprehensively.

"Well, it is a masquerade and we won't introduce you. We can just say one of our relatives who goes to this school. No one will know," Lucinda suggested. They all looked desperate so I sighed and nodded.

"It won't work people know you haven't got anyone and as I want to hang out with my friends. Just introduce me. I will still do it though as I love your band," I agreed. They thanked me and made me sing it through once to make sure I could do it before letting me carry on decorating.

All I had left to do was the fireplace, doors and add the mist to the floor and stage. The fireplace I made the colours, purple, green, black, orange, blue and silver. They would mix different colours at different times. The doors I made it so they would creak when opened and looked like they had mould on them growing. The mist I would add when I leave. I decided to add a troll, a fake one, into the corner of the hall behind the stage. It was to size so was big. It may have resembled the one from the first year but oh well. I decided to add a photo booth to the entrance hall and put a notice me not charm on it. It enlarged it so the booth was bigger and then put props that you would find in muggle society so people could dress up and take photos. I made sure it was a magical photo booth so they would move. When that was done I went up to Dumbledore's chambers as I only had one and a half hours to get ready. When I got there I explained the photo booth and me singing before going to get ready.

I went into his guest room. I quickly washed my hair before blowing it dry. When that was done. I shaved my legs and armpits. I plucked my eyebrows and painted my fingers and toes a deep green. My hair I coloured to match. My hair I made shorter so that it was more manageable. My hair I placed into a twisted bun at the back of my head with a few pieces of wavy hair to frame my face. I applied my makeup. My mask only covered half my face. I had dark green lipstick to match my hair, dress, and nails. I applied eyeshadow that was a smokey eye green with green glitter and the eyeliner was gold. I applied a charm to make my lashes longer and thicker. I then placed on my headpiece and dress and mask along with my gold heels that strapped over my toes and around my ankles along with a simple gold bracelet and gold earrings that hung both looked like snakes. They were simple as they wouldn't be seen much due to the length of the dress. The dress was backless so I had to use a charm to keep my boobs in place.

 _(A.N: To see what she is wearing for a dress type in on google: Robert Cavalli black snake silk blend gown. Except imagine the dress fabric in dark green and the front to fall just above her chest. For her headband type in: Valentino snake crown headband Couture spring 2016. It is the gold one. Hope that was helpful. I couldn't find a mask that looked like one I had in mind so use your imagination, the description is in the previous chapter when they went dress shopping)_

I then put on my mask which stuck to my face due to a sticking charm. I then checked myself in the mirror one last time before going downstairs. I went to the entrance hall and saw the doors open and the last few people walking in. I must have taken longer than I thought to get ready. I saw the others looking for me both the Slytherine and Gryffindors. I am guessing they talked to each other and realised I wasn't getting dressed with them. However, I walked past them into the hall. I made my way to the table I had sat all of us at, well me, the boys and their dates then the girls and their dates. The Slytherins we were friends with were on the table next to us. I didn't stop there but went towards Dumbles stopping a few feet away. He was standing by the stage. He saw me and winked before making his voice carry by using the Sonos charm.

"If, I could have your attention for a moment before me and the teachers leave," Dumbledore announced making everyone go quiet and come in the hall. "This evening will start with you enjoying yourselves before the food will be on the tables. You have an hour before the music starts although the food won't leave the table. There is a photo booth in the entrance hall that you can use throughout the night if you are unfamiliar with it I am sure there are many people who know how. Our, musicians for the night are the famous, Weird Sisters," he said but was interrupted by a loud cheer. "Yes, I know they are very good, now have a pleasant evening but I do believe they have something to say before they start," he finished before leaving and the weird sisters got on the stage.

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore. Now, unfortunately, Lucinda has a sore throat that still hasn't healed. She can still sing. However, our first song of the evening will not be sung by her as she just can't reach some of the notes. It will be sung by one of your own. The girl who decorated the hall for this evening. Lady Charlotte Peverell," she announced making everyone cheer and I got on the stage.

"Well, so much for knowing who isn't behind the mask," I chuckled into the mic making everyone laugh. "Now, I hope I don't sound like Mrs Norris and you like the decorations. Now, shall we," I say turning to them and smirking. They start the music and I start singing.

Under a lovers' sky

Gonna be with you

And no one's gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well just wait until

Til the sun goes down,

Underneath the starlight, starlight

There's a magical feeling, so right

It'll steal your heart tonight,

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart,

There's no escape from love

Once a gentle breeze

Weaves it's spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Til your in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight

We'll be lost in the rhythm, so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight,

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you,

Don't try then

You're never gonna win,

Part of me the starlight, starlight

There's a magical feeling, so right

It will steal your heart tonight,

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it,

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

No, you can't fight it

It's gonna get to your heart

When I finished everyone applauded. "Thank you so much," Lacinda said hugging me. I hugged her back before getting off the stage and walking to where I had seen my friends. When I got to them they looked shocked.

"Embracing your Slytherin side I see," Lucius smirked.

"Obviously," I drawled. We all laughed.

"Charlotte, your dress is amazing. Now, I know why you wouldn't tell us," Bella said looking at every detail.

"Thanks the snake on the back actually moves," I said before turning around and showing them the snake moving.

"Wow," Cissa whispered.

"What I don't get is how you could decorate this and help Madame Pomfrey," Alice said curiously.

"Oh, I wasn't helping Poppy as if the woman is unorganised. It was a lie so that I could decorate in here," I replied lightly. The others were shocked at that but then started talking about the decorations.

We then danced for what was left of the hour until it was dinner. I stayed with the Slytherins for that time as I was sitting with the Gryiffindor's for dinner. I got to know the boy's dates more. Well, the ones that I hadn't met as Marlene was Sirius' date and Alice was Frank's. Apparently, Mary was Gideon's which I found amusing. I talked to the other girls and got to know them. They were all really nice. When the music started we all got up leaving our food. After about five songs it was a slow song. I hadn't gone with a date so I went to sit down when someone grabbed my elbow. I turned and saw Regulus.

"Well, I don't have a date and I am not letting a beautiful lady such as yourself miss out on a slow song," he said smiling. I laughed but agreed. It was fun to dance with Regulus. He was taller than me even when I had heels on so it wasn't awkward. He spun me around the floor making me laugh. When we weren't spinning we laughed and joked about how uncomfortable everyone looked and how James was glaring daggers at Lily's date when Lily wasn't looking.

When the song was over we found the others and took some photos. We spent a good half an hour taking all the photo's we wanted to. We made copies so we could all get a copy. I danced with everyone multiple times. The other slow song's I danced with the other boys. The only ones I didn't manage to dance with was Lucius and Sirius as they both always had someone to dance with. Sirius and Marlene didn't really like each other they only went with each other so they didn't have to go alone. Stupid really. The night was amazing. But eventually it was over and they all had to go back to the common room. When they got back everyone was too tired to stay up and talk so went up to our rooms straight away. However, it was harder to get out of the dress than in it. I took everything else off first.

"Hey, Siri," I called to him.

"Yeah," he replied turning to me.

"I can't get out of the dress. The snake has gone to sleep and I can't get it out of the chains from this angle. Could you help me please," I ask pouting from where I was in the bathroom doorway?

"Sure," he laughs and walks over. I turned around and held the dress up to my chest. He took the snake out and tried to give it to me.

"Could, you place it on my bed as my hands are full at the moment," I said dryly raising an eyebrow. He looked at me confused before looking to see what my hands were holding and blushing. I laughed and went in the bathroom and got in my pyjamas and took off my makeup. When I came out to go to bed the boys were already asleep.

 **A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A.N: Chapter thirty-five.**

The next morning everyone was exhausted. It was Halloween. Dumbledore had made the ball the day before as it was only open to fourth years and over. This way the whole school could have a Halloween feast on Halloween. We woke up late but as it was a Saturday no one worried. I was still awake before the others and went downstairs to breakfast alone. I sat with the Slytherine's at breakfast before going to the eighth floor. I had brought my wand and made the floor comfortable. I stayed there, just thinking. I was remembering all the things I missed about the future. I was remembering all those I loved that had died. My parents, Sirius I wasn't even sure if my friends had survived the attack in the ministry as I had been sent here before I could find out. I don't know how long I stayed there. But I wasn't disturbed. No one came up here on the weekends. No common rooms were here and the lessons weren't on.

Eventually, I heard footsteps and soon Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were coming around the corner. I noticed James shove a piece of parchment into his pocket as they came over. Ah, so they had looked for me on the map.

"Char, what are you doing up here?" Remus questioned.

"Thinking," I replied leaning back on the wall.

"Well, it's a long way to go to think," Sirius said sitting down across from me. "So, what are you really doing up here?" he asked.

"I am thinking. It's the anniversary of my parent's death. I was thinking of them and all the stuff they never got to see me do. They died a few months after my first birthday," I said quietly closing my eyes, I couldn't bare to look at James. I felt someone sit down next to me and take my hand. From the heat coming off them, I knew it was Remus he was always warm. We sat there for a while in silence. I eventually got up.

"Come on, I am sure everyone else is wondering where we are," I muttered. Remus pulled me into him and put his arm over my shoulder. I allowed him to do so as I really needed it today. We got back to the common room. I just sat around and watched everyone. I didn't really talk, I could tell the others were looking at me due to my odd behaviour but I couldn't be my usual self, not today. Suddenly an owl came in through the window and landed at the twins. They opened it and their faces lit up.

"You'll never guess. What news we just got," Fabian said. All of us looked at him to tell us.

"Molly is pregnant again," Gideon said.

"That's great," I said excitedly, "I bet it is a boy," I say starting to get excited.

"No, way it has to be a girl now," Gideon replied.

"Want to bet on it. Five galleons says it's a boy," I tease.

"Sure, be prepared to lose," he replies smugly. I laugh but shake on it.

"Tell her congratulations," I call out to them as they go up the stairs to write a letter. When they come back down we all go for dinner. Unfortunately, I go back to being quiet thinking about everyone. When we return to the common room I go upstairs to the room. I get dressed in the bathroom and hear someone come into the bedroom. When I go out I see Sirius on my bed.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, just wanted to get comfortable and try and get some sleep," I sighed.

"Isn't it a little early," he replies confused.

"Yeah, but I will definitely have nightmares and I don't want to keep you guys up as it is the full moon in a couple days," I reply.

"Don't worry about waking us we told you it doesn't matter. Besides if it bothered us that much then we would force dreamless sleep down your throat. None of us will say anything. I think that the others agree with me when I say we all wish we could help you in some way," Sirius sighed before standing up and giving me a hug.

"Actually, there is one way that works most of the time so I don't get nightmares," I say quietly. He pulls back to look at me.

"What?" he asks.

"If I fall asleep hugging someone. Usually, I don't have nightmares because subconsciously I feel safe," I whisper.

"Well, that's settled one of us will share your bed," he says determinedly. "Who would you feel most comfortable with?" he asks.

"Not Peter. He is as small as me and would be awkward about the whole thing. Remus I don't want to worry or disturb his sleep. James would feel awkward as I'm not Lily. Although I do think that she is starting to like him back. So I guess, I choose you," I said smiling at him. He looked shocked I chose him before nodding quietly.

"Alright, that's fine. Now, that's sorted why don't we go downstairs. We have got that defence essay to do," he suggested. I nodded and went down after him. Once we had finished our essays, Sirius had gone to mess around and I think to plan a prank and tell them what we decided. I stayed and did some homework Poppy had set me. When I was done I went upstairs to put it away. The boys came in behind me.

"You guys plan any pranks?" I ask.

"A few, wanna help?" James asked.

"Sure, but tell me later I am going to bed," I reply yawning.

"Yeah, that's fine we were coming up as well," he shrugged. We all got ready for bed. I guess I was right in him telling them.

"So, none of us was good enough for you," James said haughtily.

"Yep," I said popping the p. His jaw dropped and we all laughed.

"Well, I see how it is," he said getting in his bed closing the curtains dramatically making me laugh harder. Suddenly, his head popped out of the curtains smiling

"I got you to laugh. You hadn't all day and the only time you smiled was when you were talking about Molly be pregnant. Now, I hope this works and goodnight," he said coming to give me a hug before going back to his bed and closing the curtains. Peter and Remus did the same. I just smiled and got into bed. Sirius got in and closed the curtains and spelling them with a silencing charm before turning to me.

"Right, I was chosen with this esteemed task and I shall not make it awkward," he started self righteously. "So, let's snuggle," he said before leaping on me and tickling me.

"Siri, stop!" I screamed.

"Fine, but only because I got it to be less awkward. Now seriously let's go to bed. How do we do this spoon? I hold you? Just in the bed?" he asks.

"Well, we kinda just have to snuggle like you said," I laughed. So he laid down next to me and he put his arm around me pulling me into his chest. We took a few minutes to get comfortable before being still.

"Night, Char," he whispered kissing my head.

"Night, Siri," I said reaching up to kiss his neck as m head was under his. I heard him breathe in before I peacefully fell asleep, the way I would be all night.


	36. Chapter 36

**A.N: Chapter thirty-six. I don't own harry potter.**

The next morning I woke up with an arm around my back and I was holding someone's hand. When I opened my eyes I was laying with my head on Siri's chest and his arm was around my back, with him holding my hand held to his heart near my face. I slowly pulled away and sat up. I looked at the time and realised it was time for me to exercise. So I got up and did that. When I got back Siri was awake and on his bed.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning, I woke up when you left and decided to get into my bed," he replied smiling. I saw some parchment on his desk and realised it was the map.

"Oh, okay. Also, I meant to ask you guys how did you find me yesterday?" I asked innocently. I saw him panic slightly.

"Oh, we just looked everywhere and eventually found you," he replied. I nodded and went to shower. When I came back out they were all awake. I just smiled and went downstairs to wait for them after getting ready.

The day passed quickly. We all did homework or caught up. I heard any gossip I missed yesterday or that was new. We then went back to lessons. They had all been quite boring recently but on Tuesday our defence teacher told us we were starting something new.

"We will be doing the unforgivable curses," he told us making everyone become very tense. "I have talked to Dumbledore about this and he has agreed you may be taught it. Who can name them?" he asked. A Ravenclaw boy raised his hand.

"The killing curse," he said.

"Yes, the only curse that has never been deflected and nothing can reverse it or stop it," he said and I smirked slightly. "Takes a life very easily in a flash of green. No one has lived to say what it feels like," he finished. "Next one," he ordered.

"The imperio," Sirius called out.

"Correct Black. What does it do? How does it feel? Can it be reversed or avoided or useless?" he asked him.

"It makes you do whatever the caster wants. I don't know how it feels and the only reverse is when the spell is lifted," Sirius replied.

"Actually, Siri it can be reversed you can fight the curse and not do what they ask. It is a state of mind. It makes you feel relaxed and as if what they are suggesting is the best idea in the world," I interrupted.

"Correct Mrs Peverell. Now can you name the last curse and all the things I asked Black if you are an expert," he asked snarkily.

"The cruciatus curse. It makes you feel pain. Many call the pain unimaginable but it is like your nerves are on fire and being stabbed all at once. If applied to one person for long enough it can make you go insane," I reply in a monotone voice. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a moment.

"Yes, that is right. Now, Dumbledore had agreed that I can place the imperious curse on you, to let you try and fight it," our professor said breaking the silence. Everyone started to discuss it. "I know very exciting. Now, I will be going around the room and you will try to fight the curse. Does anyone want to go first?" he asked. I raised my hand.

"I will, I can already fight it. My old defence teacher did the same thing two years ago," I supply.

"Okay, now prepare yourself," he says before casting the spell. _'Dance around like a chicken'_ I hear in the back of my mind.

 _'No, that's a stupid idea, I won't'_ I argue. I argue with the voice for a few more minutes before he took the spell off.

"Well done miss Peverell. Why don't you tell the class what you did to stop yourself from complying with what I tried to get you to do," he suggested.

"Well, I felt myself become calm and when I heard a little voice say I should dance around like a chicken. I knew I didn't want to. So I argued. That little voice tried to convince me it was a good idea. I knew that I didn't want to. If someone tries to make you do something and you aren't prepared for the spell. It is good to know that if you have to argue in your head to do it that you are under the curse," I explained.

"Good, now who's next?" he asked. That is what we did for the rest of the lesson. He would test everyone. No one could fight it, James, Siri and a few others could resist it for about half a minute but I was the only one to truly fight it.

When we had break the boys dragged me to an empty classroom.

"What?" I asked organising my robe from where it was out of place.

"How, the hell do you know how to fight an imperius curse or what the cruciatus curse feels like!" Sirius yelled at me.

"I didn't have a good couple of years the last few years. Besides, I already told you my teacher taught us how to fight the imperius curse. The cruciatus I had placed on me. I don't really like talking about it," I mumble.

"Right, well. I know Sirius wasn't exactly sensitive but we were all worried about you. We don't like it when you are hurt," Remus says gently.

"Yeah, sorry for freaking out at you," Sirius said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine, don't worry. I would have been the same if it was one of you. Let's just go," I sighed before leaving the room.

There weren't any lessons that were as exciting for a while. It was soon another Hogsmeade weekend. We all split up and went with different people as we were buying some presents. Soon enough we were being told to sign up to stay for Christmas. We all decided to stay this year. It would be the last time Frank, Gid and Fabe would be here for Christmas and we wanted to have it together. Unfortunately, the full moon was going to be two days before and Remus had prefect duties as he was one of the only ones left. This was the first one of the year that Remus had prefect duties on. Which would mean it is the first time I have to pretend to be Remus. Usually, I just make sure I am able to heal the other boys when they came back and Remus went to the hospital. That night I said goodbye to the boys when they went down to stay with him. At eight I got dressed in some of Remus' clothes and then transformed into him. It took longer as I had to grow in height. I eventually did it and I went downstairs and went to patrol. It was eleven o'clock and I was finished with the patrol. I had changed back to my normal look as I was cold and knew Remus' robes would be big and keep me warm. Unfortunately, I forgot about filch. So I am now being dragged to McGonagall's office. Crap


	37. Chapter 37

**A.N: Chapter thirty-seven.**

Filch banged on McGonagall's door and waited for her to answer the door. When she finally opened it she was confused.

"Here, I caught this one out of bed miss," Filch said happily.

"Right, thank you, Argus. I will deal with this," she replied. Filch grumbled as he walked away about how punishments weren't harsher.

"Come in, Miss Peverell," she said stiffly moving to the side. I sat down in front of her desk.

"What were you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"I was patrolling so Remus didn't have to. I don't think I need to tell you why he couldn't do his patrol," I replied raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

"You are free to go back to the common room Mrs Peverell," she all but whispered. I just stood up and went back to my room. I had to look like Remus going back into the room. But when I got there I put everything that the boys might need when they came back before falling asleep. I didn't wake when the boys came back.

When I did the boys were back and asleep. They had all cleaned themselves up. I smiled at their tired forms and cleaned up the medicine kits. When we were all awake we went and visited Remus in the hospital wing. He was awake when we got there.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey," I said doing a scan checking how he was.

"Miss Peverell, I can treat my patients just fine," Poppy called out coming from her office.

"Sorry Poppy, but he is one of my best friends I want to make sure he is okay," I said sheepishly. "Also, we both know that he wouldn't tell us how he really was anyways," I reply.

"You have a point. But, it seems that he is fine and has been on quite a few of the last full moons. I am releasing him. But, trusting you to make sure he isn't overexerting himself," she said after taking her own scan. We all waited for Remus to be ready to go before walking to the common room.

"So, what are we all doing? It is the Christmas eve let's have fun," Sirius suggested as we got sat down with the others. I stood up again.

"Well, I actually need to wrap my present so no one come into our room for a while," I said before going. I spent most of the day wrapping peoples presents and sending them. I had presents for: Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Fabe, Gid, Lily, Frank, Alice, Marlene, Mary, Bella, Cissy, Snape, Regulus, Lucius, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Lord and Lady Black and Lord and Lady Potter. I put my presents under the tree when I came down. I had missed lunch so I snuck down to the kitchens with the boys before coming back up with a load of treats for the others. The rest of the day we relaxed and played games. I went to bed happy. I woke up the next morning to the boys jumping on my bed. Idiots.

 **A.N: I know this chapter is short but I thought that this way the Christmas chapter can be big. I am skipping a lot of the year as it is boring things. Let's be honest you want to know about the story. Hope you enjoy. Not sure if the Christmas chapter will be up later or tomorrow. I hope to have it up before Monday.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A.N: Chapter thirty-eight.**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS CHARLOTTE!" The boys yelled jumping on my bed. By boys, I mean James, Siri, Remus, Peter, Frank, Fabe and Gid.

"Merry Christmas you twats. Now, why are you all on my bed?" I ask from my place under all of them raising my head slightly.

"Because, we never get to wake the girls up on Christmas, so now we are taking the chance," Frank replied grinning. I just rolled my eyes.

"If you get me up I will wake the other girls," I reply. They agree and let me up. I go up to the girl's dorm and wake them up. We all opened our presents downstairs.

I got books on healing - Lily, Mary

nail varnish in a variety of colours - Marlene, Alice

clothes, a few robes and a skirt - Bella and Cissy,

prank stuff and a hairpiece that was rose gold and in the design of leaves, - the boys (all of them)

a bracelet that was obviously silver with some emeralds - the other Slytherins that had help from Bella and Cissy. I thanked them all and watched them open their presents. Breakfast had been sent up to the common room on a table for us all. It was nice and we got to know the younger years. We all sorted our presents. I read my books and talked with the boys about the prank things. At two o'clock we went down to the great hall and had Christmas dinner.

When we got down to the hall the tables were smaller as there were less of us. There was a different meat on each table. It was fun as we could sit with people from other houses. The crackers were great I got a chess board from the one I won. After our food had settled down we decided to go out in the snow. We made an igloo that was big enough we could sit in, made snow angels and snowmen and some animals, which was only made possible due to magic. We then had a snowball fight. It lasted until we were all covered from head to toe in snow. Also, when I pushed loads of snow down Sirius' back and he fell over while jumping and fell sliding into the other boys. The girls and I then fell over from laughing. We all got back to the common room, stripped off our wet clothes and into some warm ones and gathered around the fire.

"This reminds me of when my sister and I would play in the snow and when we came in we would sit by our fire and have hot chocolate," Lily spoke up smiling.

"Well, why don't we go to the kitchens and get some," James said moving my legs from his lap to get up.

"Wait, I have a better idea," I said pushing him down with my feet. "Sugar," I called out. A moment later the house elf appeared.

"Yes mistress Charlotte," Sugar replied smiling.

"Hello Sugar, I was wondering if you would be able to get us all hot chocolate and a few biscuits for the common room in general if you have enough time. In fact, could you possibly send some biscuits or sweets to all common rooms and make hot chocolate available to anyone who came in from the snow?" I ask.

"Of course mistress Charlotte. I will be back soon," Sugar replied.

"Thank you Sugar," I said smiling. The elf nodded before popping away.

"Well, that is certainly easier," Fabe shrugged.

"You get to use one of the school house elves?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, Dumbles gave me Sugar in general. I just use her less frequent. I give her a nice room and let her do whatever she wants while I don't need her," I shrug. Before anyone can say anything else Sugar pops in with a tray full of hot chocolate and two trays of biscuits.

"Here you go miss," Sugar said.

"Thank you," I said taking one.

"No problem, I like helping miss and her friends," she replied. All the other echoed thank yous and Sugar left quickly looking overwhelmed. I laughed and we sat around drinking our chocolate to warm us up. We soon got letters from everyone else thanking us for our presents. Later I asked sugar for some turkey sandwiches for everyone. We eat them and mess around with mine and the boy's prank items before going to bed. It was a great day that I loved to spend with my friends and family even if they didn't know it.

 **A.N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Your reviews have been lovely. I know it isn't described well and the story may now seems boring but it will pick up in the next few chapters.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A.N: Chapter thirty-nine. It is going to start in the middle of January. Also, I don't own any of the characters. The storyline and my OC are mine.**

We had been back at school for a few weeks and nothing much had happened. Other than the fact Lily kissed James on the cheek on new years. Which caused James to be over the moon for two weeks. So when we walked into potions on a Thursday afternoon we didn't think much would happen. We sat down waiting for our instructions from Slughorn.

"Today is going to be a very special day. You will be brewing a potion that will tell you your soulmate. You will brew the potion and when it is done either add some of your blood or hair and then place the potion in a quill. All you have to do is tap the quill with your wand and it will write your soulmates name. Now, you don't have to do this in class and you don't have to tell anyone. Your soulmate, if they aren't born yet your body, will freeze at the time their name is written. This is done every year and people who don't take potions get the potion given to them today in this class, your parents and the older years know but are never allowed to tell you. The ingredients are on the board good luck," he said before putting the ingredients on the board.

I knew about this. I had found my mums journals from school and read about this potion, so was expecting it soon. I got up straight away to get the more difficult potions. When I came out of the storeroom everyone suddenly got up and rushed to it.

No one talked at all as we all wanted to make sure it was right. Slughorn was constantly walking around the room making sure no one had made any mistakes as the potion would the be useless. Eventually, we all had our quill's full of ink. We were all waiting for the ink to cool down. I wasn't sure I wanted to do mine, what if I got someone from the future? What if I got Voldemort? But I could have someone now, if I didn't I would have to wait for my person to grow up watching all of them have theirs. I wonder who Remus' and Sirius' were. I never met them. Although I do remember Remus and Tonks looking quite comfortable. I decided I would wait until later to do mine. Apparently, a lot of people had the same idea as no one was moving even though we all knew it was cold.

"Screw it," James said before tapping his quill. We all watched. And we all saw when the name was written was Lily Evans. Everyone's head snapped around to look at Lily. She was wide-eyed and didn't reply just tapped her wand and we all watched it write James Potter.

"Yes," James cried smiling. Lily just blushed and ducked her head smiling softly. Lucius and Narcissa got each other and Bellatrix got Rudolphus Lestrange. Which meant that she was already planned to marry her soulmate luckily. Other than that there was no one I knew. Peter had a girl in Ravenclaw and was allowed to go and find her. We all left the classroom. As it was our last lesson of the day we went to the common room.

"So, who were your soulmates?" James asked Sirius, Remus and I. We were surprised James wasn't with Lily but I could see James looking at Lily out the corner of his eye.

"Don't know haven't done it yet," I reply.

"Same," Remus and Sirius say.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Well, I don't know about them but I am worried about who it could be, besides I am going to go into our dorm and do it," I shrugged walking through the portrait hole. Before walking up to the dorm leaving the boys downstairs and tapping the quill with my wand. But a name I never thought would be written appeared on the parchment. I ripped that piece of parchment off before storming downstairs towards Dumbledores office I needed to talk to him. I practically ran out of the common room not stopping when I heard the others call us.

 **Remus POV:**

We had just sat down by the fire after coming back from potions. Charlotte was upstairs finding out who her soulmate was. Sirius and I still hadn't found out who ours were. Before any of us could do anything we saw Charlotte storm down the stairs and out the common room. We tried calling after her but she ignored us. I realised she had a piece of parchment in her hand and stopped the others.

"Guys, she had a piece of parchment in her hand she is probably gone to find her soulmate," I said. They all stopped and sat down.

"Well, how about it boys going to find out who you are destined to be with?" James asked.

"Sure," I replied before tapping my quill. The name Helen Davidson appeared.

"Congradulations mate. She is in Ravenclaw and very pretty," Jamessaid before he turned to Sirius who sighed and performed the spell. We all watched as the quill wrote out Sirius' soulmate name. When the quill stopped moving we were all confused.

 **Charlotte POV:**

I snapped out the password to Dumbles office and ran up the stairs. But when I opened the door he wasn't there.

"Albus!" I yelled. He quickly appeared from his private quarters.

"Charlotte, what is it what's wrong?" he asked.

"This, this is what's wrong. We did the potion to find out our soulmate. Look at what happened. The bastard never told me and now I can't explain why it is a different name," I cried. hysterical.

"Who is it? Tell me who it is and we will sort it out," Albus said trying to calm me down.

"Sirius. Sirius is my soulmate," I answer.

 **A.N: Cliffhanger I know. Next chapter up soon. Your reviews are lovely btw.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A.N: Chapter Forty. Enjoy. Okay, so I figured out due to how I started the story with Andromeda being in the seventh year while they are in sixth that Tonks wouldn't be alive yet. So I am changing it so that Remus is soulmates with a Ravenclaw girl.**

"He told me at Christmas that he needed to tell me something, but he never got the chance as I came back in time and he died. And now his Quill will say, Charlotte Potter, not Peverell and I don't know how to tell them," I answered before bursting into tears. Albus just came and hugged me.

"It's alright we will figure something out," he whispered into my ear.

"How, he thinks his soulmate is someone called Charlotte Potter. A girl who doesn't exist yet, but he won't be frozen as I am here. Unless the parchment says Charlotte Peverell, I am going to have to tell them. And what do we do about future me they are supposed to be soulmates with Sirius," I rant.

"Charlotte calm down. Take some breaths while I explain what I know and the rest we can figure out okay," Albus says placing me on a chair. I nod. "Good. Now a soulmate is someone that you are paired with as your life experiences will mean you are perfect for each other and you will love each other. Since the moment you came here the future you know has changed. You could cease to exist in the future where your parents are killed on Halloween. But you will exist here. Now the parchment will say, Charlotte Potter, as it gives peoples births names. You should wait to see what Sirius does as he might think it is a distant cousin of James. But Charlotte no matter what happens we need to tell them at the end of this year. Sirius will notice that he is ageing. So when they figure out Charlotte Potter isn't yet born he will be confused as to why he is ageing. Okay. Now, you can't tell them who your person is yet. But you will when the time is right," he explained.

"Okay, I can do that. I will say that it is someone who isn't born yet," I reply.

"Okay, you can do that. Now, why don't you go find out if Sirius has found out who his soulmate is yet," he suggests. I nod and give him a hug before leaving back to the common room. When I get there the boys are by the fire. I flop down next to Remus.

"Hey, Char," he says.

"Hey, did you guys find out yet," I ask.

"Yeah, I am soulmates with a Ravenclaw. I haven't gone to find her yet, I am nervous," he replied.

"You'll be fine Remy. What about you Sirius?" I ask leaning on Remus' shoulder trying to appear unbothered.

"Well, I have someone called Charlotte Potter. We aren't sure if it a distant relation to James or if it is going to be a muggle called that or James' kid. I'm going to try and look her up later. But until I find her I am going to continue to be my playboy self," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. But on the inside, I was screaming. I was going to have to watch him flirt with all these girls. "You know Charlotte when it said Charlotte I thought it was going to be you especially when it said P when writing the last name. But it turned into Potter so you escaped. Actually, who did you run off to see? Was it your Soulmate?" he asked curiously. I had to take a deep breath.

"I had to go see Dumbledore as it was someone who I am not sure if they are born yet. They have the last name of one of my friends from my old school. He said he would look into it for me," I replied.

"Oh, well tell us how that goes," James says nodding.

"Sure, but James what are you doing here. Go to Lily talk to her. Don't ask her out immediately, just talk and then ask if she would like to go on a date. If she says no accept it and suggests studying together and when she feels comfortable enough you could go on a date," I say to him shooing him away. He nods and walks away towards Lily. "Now, Remus go and find your lady, same with you Pete. I am sure they are trying to find you. Go," I urge. They nod before getting up leaving me and Sirius alone.

"Well, today has been hectic hasn't it," he says coming to sit next to me.

"Yeah, I bet that everyone in our year that has a soulmate in our year will be sitting together at dinner. I also, think Lily will say yes. Don't tell James I told you but Lily has admitted that she would say yes the next time he asks. I figured a push couldn't hurt. Now let's go down to dinner and watch all the happy couples while we wait to find ours," I say standing. He nods and walks down with me.

The next few weeks were hard as everywhere I looked I saw soulmates in our year or Sirius flirting with a fifth year. I just kept my head down and did more work or avoided them in general. Unfortunately, I forgot that it was the valentines ball next week so when Lily came up to me squealing about James asking her to the ball I was shocked. I had to enlist Marlene and Alice's help to calm her down saying that James has liked her since the first year so her dress will be perfect. The three girls then made it their mission to find me a date. Alice had Frank, Lily had James and Marlene was the soulmate of a Hufflepuff seventh year. I didn't want to go with someone who also didn't have a date due to not being able to go with their soulmate for whatever reason. So I said no to them all. When the girls asked why I told them that and that I didn't want to go with someone I didn't know. Which is why I really should have seen it coming when I came down to breakfast the day before the ball and Sirius came up to me smirking.

"Charlotte Peverell, will you come to the ball with me. I ask not only because you are beautiful but because the tossers we call friends won't get off my back," he asked smirking. I stood up.

"Well, when you put it that way how can I say no," I reply sarcastically. "But, fine to get them off our backs I will go with you. But only if I don't get ready with any of you," I say sighing, the last part directed to the girls. They grumble but agree. I wasn't decorating the hall this time so I didn't have any time off. I told them that I was getting changed in Dumbles private quatres I actually went to the room of requirement. I had finished getting ready and had just come out of the room of requirement to walk to the entrance hall where I said I would meet him. The only hint I gave him was that it would be Gryffindor colours this time. I don't know how I am going to cope with dancing with Sirius and not telling him. But I will have to.

 **A.N: No more chapters until maybe tomorrow. Hope you liked it. I will be putting anything Charlotte will wear up to the ball next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A.N: Chapter forty-one. I don't own Harry Potter. I am going to do Sirius' POV in this one and I hope you like it. I have put her outfit pieces in bold. There are no brackets at the end btw. For the dress, it comes off the cover of a book.**

 **Charlotte POV:**

I walked down the stairs in my heels they were simple and gold with a strap over the toes and around the ankle. I took a breath before placing my mask ( **. /search?biw=1517 &bih=730&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=jIr5W9CIGMmegAaK16XwDw&q=gold+lace+mask+for+half+a+face&oq=gold+lace+mask+for+half+a+face&gs_l=img.3...10239.19733..20017...0.0..0.149.2137.22j4...1...1..gws-wiz-img... 2yD65bA#imgrc=Lruy0k4b20UINM:**) on my face and turning the corner to come down the final flight of stairs. Apparently this time Dumbledore was making all the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years wait outside the hall. And I was the last one to get here. What the hell I left early as well? I didn't let anyone realise I was nervous and glanced around while coming down the stairs looking for Sirius. Who I saw with the others not far from the bottom of the stairs. I walked over to him and bowed.

"Sirius," I said smirking slightly.

 **Sirius' POV:**

I was waiting with the others at the entrance hall. The girls thought that if we got down there early we will be able to find Charlotte easier when she showed up. Unfortunately, everyone had shown up early. We had stood on the stairs for a few minutes looking but couldn't find her and realised she hadn't arrived. I suppose everyone else was early. Dumbledore hadn't opened the door yet so we were all waiting. We weren't far away from the stairs in case she came from the dungeons. We all heard the sound of heels when they stopped we looked towards the stairs and then what must have been Charlotte came around the corner. She was beautiful. She paused at the top of the stairs before descending them looking around. If not for the sound of her steps I would have thought she was gliding. Everyone had gone quiet so I presume they had seen who I believed was Charlotte. Whose dress was definitely not Georgian like everyone else. Her eyes landed on us and she walked over. She faced me and bowed.

"Sirius," she greeted smirking slightly which brought my attention to her ruby red lips. Her green eyes were glittering in amusement.

"Charlotte," I said after clearing my throat.

"Indeed. It seems I have made another entrance," she said turning to look around showing off her intricate hair-do. I had never seen anything like it. ( **. /search?tbm=isch &q=gold+hair+piece&chips=q:gold+hair+piece,g_1:half+up:IhtSvQo5LR4&usg=AI4_-kTDicwiLrgSFCVNL4320Mkw9e_G2w&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi0wJ6Axe3eAhUMJcAKHY_WAXQQ4lYINygA&biw=1517&bih=730&dpr=0.9#imgdii=Zefm1Ag1vko0TM:&imgrc=mn7TFEZq0iLcIM:**)

"Yes, well your dress isn't exactly Georgian standard," James drawled. Making her smirk again.

"Actually, it is. One of my ancestors wore this in the Georgian times. It is very much up to standard. I suppose it caused as much of a stir then," she replied laughing and hugging him. I bet it did some people still wouldn't go out in it now. ( **clubs/the-luxe/images/12364927/title/rumours-book-cover-wallpaper** )

"Well, either way, you look lovely," Lily replied.

"Thank you, and so do you. You all do," she replied smiling brightly turning to face me about to say something. At that moment my brother and his friends walked over.

"Charlotte, you look stunning as always," he spoke kissing the back of her hand taking her attention off me. Again.

"Ah, always a charmer Reg. And may I say you look very nice," she replied.

"Well, I suppose you looked like a Slytherin heiress last time so it is only right you look like a true Gryffindor this time," Bella remarked pouting slightly.

"Yes, all red and gold for me today," she replied hugging Bella.

"You do realise that is not what Georgian women wore," Lucius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, but it is. My own ancestor wore this herself in Georgian times. Everything I am wearing is very real and comes from the Georgian times," she replied smirking.

"Only your ancestors Charlotte," Nott said shaking his head and laughing.

"Yep," she replied popping the p.

"Well, I am never buying you jewlery again if you have things like that in your vaults," Cissy said looking at her necklace. ( **. /search?biw=1517 &bih=730&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=44v5W_3jN4iXgAbo7bnIDw&q=elegant+gold+necklace&oq=elegant+gold+necklace&gs_l=img.3..35i39l2j0l3j0i67j0i5i30l3j0i8i30.34646.35206..35646...0.0...1...1..gws-wiz-img...0i30.7WRRtvLzKnY#imgdii=HBq083uXah24YM:&imgrc=SKnQ4_z9RW4g2M:**)

"I think that's fair," she said nodding.

"Right, well we will see you all later. Weare going to go chat to some other Slytherine's," Bella said before waving and leaving.

I coughed lightly before smiling at Charlotte. "Shall we?" I ask offering my arm. While we were talking the doors to the hall opened. She nodded and took my arm and we walked in. The hall was nice. But a lot of pink and red. Not the red of Charlott's dress or lips. That was a dark red that caught your attention. The red in the hall was bright red. There were hangings everywhere and cupids flying around. The ceiling was pink clouds and there was pink confetti falling from the ceiling but never falling on anything. It wasn't as impressive as Halloween.

"You are slacking Charlotte. It is nowhere near the Halloween ball," I remarked into her ear. She turned to face me and as I had to lean down to talk to her we were millimetres apart. My breath caught in my throat.

"I didn't do this one so thanks for the compliment," she grinned before going over to Fabian and Gideon to meet their dates. I stood there watching her.

"You alright mate," James said clapping me on the back. Lily wasn't with him.

"Yeah, fine," I lied. Her closeness caught me off guard.

"Well, you were staring after Charlotte for a while there. I know her dress is different but still. ... You like her," he exclaimed.

"What!" I say shocked.

"I thought I was imagining it for a while. You always checking where she is on the map. Being restless last year and the start of this year when she would go on those little trips with Dumbledore. Sending your brother evil eyes when he danced with her at the Halloween ball along with anyone else who danced with her. You were always more worried about her having nightmares than us. You were a wreck when she didn't talk to us and moved in with Frank and the twins. I talked to Remus and he didn't see it. But you haven't once taken your eyes off her since she walked down the stairs apart from to look around the hall," he replied.

"I have," I replied looking at him to see a shit eating grin on his face.

"That's what you got from that," he says rolling his eyes. "Oh really. What colour was Bellatrix dress? And don't look anywhere but me," he questions.

"Green?" I say but it comes out in more of a question.

"Nope it was light blue," he smirks.

"That proves nothing. Besides she isn't my soulmate so nothing will happen," I reply.

"But you don't know who your soulmate is and neither does she. What happened to your decision to act like your playboy self no matter what?" he asked.

"Yeah, but if I tried my playboy routine on Charlotte she would kill me," I groan.

"Then try the advice she gave me. Treat her like a person," he says. Before I can reply to tell him how stupid that advice was Charlotte walks up.

"Come on you two. It's time to sit down. We are all on the same table," she says smiling and grabbing out hands and pulls us both to the table. I hear James snicker and roll my eyes knowing this will be a long night.

 **A.N: Next chapter will be more of the ball in Charlotte and Sirius' POV**


	42. Chapter 42

**A.N: Chapter forty-two.**

 **Charlotte POV:**

I had come back to the table with Sirius and James. Dumbledore had told us it would proceed like last time. He had the weird sisters again. They came over to say hi while we ate. I wouldn't be singing this time as I wanted to enjoy the night. We ate our food and talked. I mainly talked to Sirius as we were the two single ones. However, I was sat next to Marlene's soulmate and I had never talked to him before so I was getting to know him. Bella, Cissy, Lucius, Regulus and Nott came over when dinner was over. They stayed until the music started.

"Charlotte, want to dance?" Reg asked.

"Sure, you don't mind d, you Sirius?" I asked hoping he wouldn't as watching the other couples act so in love was making me miserable I couldn't with him. Since I had found out that he was my soulmate I had gone over everything and I saw all the signs that Sirius liked me from the future. I then realised that I found him cute and since I have got here he has been nothing but kind. So now, I am avoiding him or just talking with someone else when he is in the room. Hopefully, he hasn't noticed.

"No, not at all. Just make sure you bring her back," he jokes. I smile and take Regulus outstretched hand. He twirls me to the dance floor.

"So, how has your evening been so far?" he asks.

"Good, the food was nice and I got to meet Marelene's date. Sirius keeps interrupting though so I might have to hit him soon," I say rolling my eyes.

"Well, maybe he is jealous," he replies.

"Doubt it," I snort.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyways enough about my brother. I meant what I said earlier you look beautiful Charlotte. But, how did you get ready alone? Bella and Cissy needed the other to help them tighten their corsets and the screams we heard were bad," he asked curiously.

"Well, I used a spell to do the corset up and the inside of this dress has an undetectable extension charm. But seeing as I am so in shape I don't even need that. My ancestor also left a spell in the box that told you how to do it up," I reply smirking.

"Well, your ancestor was very resourceful," he replied chuckling

"She was. Everything I have on came from her vault even the mask. When I went shopping with Bella and Cissy I was only looking for shoes but I found them in the vault as well," I answered. The song ended. It was an upbeat song so we couldn't carry a conversation quickly like we would if we were dancing to a slow song. It was fun though.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that as most of the songs tonight are going to be slow songs. This is a valentines day ball," Lucinda said into the mike. I thanked Regulus for the dance before going back to the table. I saw Sirius coming over.

"Up for a dance Nott?" I ask.

"Sure," he shrugs.

 **Sirius' POV:**

My brother had just walked off with Charlotte to dance. I watched them dancing for a while.

"See, you look very jealous to me," James sing-songed next to me.

"Alright, I might be but he always dances with her," I whine.

"Then ask her. Next time she comes over. Just don't spend the whole time watching her or you will make it obvious," he replies before turning back to Lily.

So that's what I decide to do. I talk with the twins until I hear the amazing news.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that as most of the songs tonight are going to be slow songs. This is a valentines day ball," Lucinda the lead singer said into the mike. I looked around and saw Charlotte near the table but as I got close to her I heard her ask Nott for a dance. It was a slow song. I didn't get to dance with her last time but I will this time. I watch them dance and talk. He must have said something funny as she laughed.

"I thought James was wrong but I can see it. You have watched her for the last two minutes. Even with a mask, I can tell you are angry," I hear Remus say.

"Yeah, well James may have informed me of my crush earlier. I then realised the git was right and now I can't stop watching her and finding or remembering small things to like about her," I groan running a hand through my hair.

"It will be fine pads. Besides, there will be loads of chances to dance," he tries to reassure me. However, she doesn't even come off the dance floor before Gideon sweeps her up for another song as she turns to come to the table making her laugh. I decide I can't just sit here. So I ask Lily to dance. James doesn't argue as he will get them drinks. She smiles and accepts. We end up dancing near Gideon and Charlotte. But unfortunately Lily wants to talk to me. So I end up talking about some homework we are supposed to have done and when the song ends we aren't near Charlotte. I go back to the table and see Charlotte sitting down. I sit down next to her.

"So, this is where my date got to," I joke.

 **Charlotte's POV:**

"So, this is where my date got to," I hear Sirius say besides me.

"Yep, I danced with Nott the Gid. I was asked by Fabe but I needed to rest my feet and get a drink so I promised him the next one," I reply. I take a sip of my water as now I mentioned it I realise how thirsty I am.

"Oh, well I was going to ask you to have the next dance. But nevermind. Save me at least one dance tonight yeah," he says.

"Sure," I say smiling. I get up and go towards Fabian and go dance with him. I come back to the table after that and get asked by James to dance. I agree and he spins me around and around instead of walking there making me laugh.

"Really, James?" I chuckle.

"Well, that's to get you back for not telling me that Lily would have said yes," I retorts.

"Ah, so Sirius told you," I say nodding.

"Yep," he confirms popping the 'p'. "Speaking of your date, you haven't seen him much have you. I think apart from a couple songs ago you haven't got off the dance floor since you started and you talked to Marlene's date a lot through dinner," he mentioned.

"I didn't know him and all of you were being mean to him. Marlene told me yesterday she is nervous because she doesn't think any of you like him. Besides, I see Sirius all the time," I shrug.

"Fair enough," he replies.

"So, how are you and Lily?" I ask.

"Great, I still annoy her sometimes, but I annoy everyone. Also, she now blushes when I compliment her. She told me it was because I thought she was joking when I used to compliment her but now she knows I was and am being sincere," he explains.

"That's great. I am happy for you both," I reply smiling.

"Yeah, well how is it going. Has Dumbledore been able to find them?" he asks.

"Nope," I reply.

"Well, I am sure you will find them soon," he replies smiling slightly.

"I doubt it but thanks," I say quietly. He looks at me confused but before he can question it the song ends and I am walking towards Bella.

"Hey, how is your night going?" she asks.

"Great, I have danced for most of the night," I say smiling.

"Well, you are positively glowing so you are obviously having fun," she laughed.

"Come on, I will make you glow as well. It's finally another fast song let's dance," I say. I don't give her time to argue before I drag her on to the dance floor. We looked ridiculous but it was really fun. When the song was over I went back to my table.

"Having fun?" Remus asked amused.

"Definitely," I replied nodding.

"And she has done it all without me," Sirius said putting an arm around my waist. "So, now it is my turn for a dance," he said spinning me round to face him before walking to the dance floor with me.

 **Sirius' POV:**

I had finally got to dance with Char. She was flushed from dancing around like a mad woman with Bella. Her chest was rising heavily and I had to force myself to not focus on that.

"I finally have you all to myself," I grin.

"Yeah, now what are you going to do with me?" she asks grinning. My breath once again catches in my throat.

"I'll tell you later," I reply. She laughs and nods her head.

"You only have the rest of this song until the ball ends. Make sure you think of something by then. But, you might not have me then," she remarks.

"I plan on keeping you by my side for the rest of the night," I say half joking.

"Alright, but if you bore me I will go find someone else to entertain me," she says looking around.

"Bore. _Bore!_ I could never bore anyone. I am to charismatic," I say affronted.

"True, I certainly have never been bored around you," she replies looking into my eyes. We stay like that looking into each other's eyes I lean in slightly. But everyone applauds for the end of the song and she gets out of my grip and claps. We walk back to the table towards the other.

"You guys ready to go to the common room?" James asks.

"Let, me go say goodbye to Regulus and the others," Char says before leaving quickly to say goodbye. James looks at me curiously but I just shake my head. When she comes back she is smiling and we all go up to the common room. When we get there we say goodnight to the girls apart from Char and go upstairs. Char comes up a few minutes later so we could get ready for bed. We are all done when she comes up.

"I may look pretty but taking this off is annoying," she says going to her trunk. Now in the room is when I realise how big her dress is. It takes up half of the floor. We watch as she takes out four different boxes. Three small and one big. She takes off her necklace and places it in one of the smaller boxes. Then she mutters a spell and takes out the many hairpins that were holding up her hair before muttering another spell which makes her hair fall out around her shoulders. The hairpins are placed in one of the other small boxes. She takes her mask off and places it in the last small box. We can now see her eyes that has some subtle makeup on it. She puts them away before opening the last box.

"Right, I can't undo the dress by myself. Sirius come undo it for me, and don't worry I have something on underneath," she laughs and turns her back to me lifting up her hair showing her back. I swallow before walking over. I see James smirking at me and subtly flip him off. I concentrate on untying the dress and not her bare skin. When I finally undid it and she let her hair fall. She held her dress up and walked to her bed. She let the dress fall and was standing in something I had never seen before. It was black and skin tight. It covered from over her chest to halfway down he thighs. I couldn't see anymore as she put on a dressing gown. She then packed her dress away before picking up her pyjamas and going into the bathroom. When she closes the door James turns to me.

"Alright there pads?" he asks grinning. I just flip him off before getting on my bed and closing the curtains and groan into the pillow. Why did James have to make me realise I fancy her? I hear Charlotte come back in and go to her own bed. I fall asleep sometime later. Unfortunately, it is a Wednesday so we still have class tomorrow.

 **A.N: Hope you enjoyed. This will be my last chapter for today. If there are any scenes you would like more just send me a message and I will try.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A.N: Chapter forty-three.**

 **Charlotte POV:**

It was Saturday morning and instead of exercising like usual I was at Quidditch practice. We had a game on Friday against Hufflepuff. So, we were practising really hard. I didn't have much to do as I was the seeker. So I just flew around and caught the snitch as much as possible. Once I had caught it five times I started to try and distract the other players. Overall, it was a good practice. The rest of the week practice was every day for at least half an hour. We all wanted to kill him by Friday.

After breakfast, we walked down to the changing rooms and got changed. Soon the game started. I missed Lee and his commentary. I zoned out of the game as not much was happening and focused on the snitch.

I had been flying around for nearly an hour now and the only excitement was when I thought I had seen the snitch but it was someones watch. When I suddenly saw a flash of gold by the opposing team's goal post. I subtly flew towards the goal post trying not too dar attention to me. I quickly dived towards the snitch. I saw the Hufflepuff seeker a few feet behind me. The snitch flew up across the pitch. We both went after it. We were neck and neck and the snitch flew up. I turned easier than the Hufflepuff seeker so was in front of him. I caught the snitch levelled out smiling.

Just as I turned to face my team my whole world went black.

 **Sirius' POV:**

"And Charlotte Peverell caught the snitch!"

I whip my head around and see Charlotte grin and turn to us. But my excitement fades when I see her get hit in the back of the head by a buldger and fall from her broom. I can't move. I just watch her body fall to the ground. Five feet from the ground she starts to slow down but not enough and when she lands the ground I see it looks softer. I somehow land and run to her along with all the other players. Before we reach her she is on a stretcher and making her way towards the castle.

"I know you are all worried but it is best that Madame Pomfrey heals her and check the damage. You are welcome to go wait for news. It seemed the buldger that hit her was flying around and had not yet stopped so targeted Charlotte. It was no one's fault," Dumbledore said sadly. His eyes didn't hold their usual twinkle, in fact, the man looked the saddest I have ever seen him.

"Thank you, professor," James said nodding and we all ran towards the hospital wing. When we got there the doors were closed and wouldn't open.

"DAMMIT," I yelled and punched a wall.

"Getting yourself injured won't help pads. She will be fine. Poppy can fix anything," James said sitting on the ground. I sigh knowing there is no point in arguing and sit next to him. It seems we were the fastest up here but that didn't matter as a moment later the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was up the stairs, with Peter and Remus behind them.

"She had spelt the door shut so we are waiting here," James said into the silence. They all nodded and sat down on the floor or lent on the wall. No one talked all too worried about our friend. I don't know how long we were waiting before the doors open. All of our heads snapped to the door. When Poppy saw us all she smiled.

"She will be fine. She fractured her wrist on the fall along with a few of her ribs. If Albus hadn't of slowed her down and cushioned the ground she would have died. Her spine will be sore and she will have a concussion I am not sure to what extent until she wakes up. You may come in to see her," she said going back into the room and leaving the door open. We practically ran into the room. She looked so small on the bed. She was so pale and her dark hair was around her face just making it even more obvious. The team left after a few minutes to tell the rest of the house. The boys and I stayed for longer then Poppy came out.

"I know you are worried but Black Potter you are making the whole room smell. All of you go get some food and you two change then come back. Even if she wakes up she isn't going anywhere," she said smiling at us. We hesitantly agreed. I think it is the quickest shower I have ever had. When we came down in the common room. Peter and Remus had sandwiches for us and were answering the others questions. When they saw us they handed us our food and we all went back to the hospital wing. Poppy didn't say anything but I knew she meant for us to spend longer eating. We all pulled up a chair and waited. Poppy made us go down to dinner. But again we wolfed the food down and told the girls, Frank and the twins that she hadn't woke up. I think Poppy realised we weren't leaving for the night so left us to it. She brought out more blankets for us and told us to put them on, as if we weren't going to sleep on the beds then we could at least be warm. We hadn't talked much to worried for Charlotte. All I kept seeing and replaying through my mind was her falling. I was trying to stay awake so if she woke up I wanted to be awake. The other's had already fallen asleep not that I blame them it was late. I knew she wouldn't wake tonight so I decided to sleep, I rested my head on her bed and slowly fell asleep.


	44. Chapter 44

**A.N: Chapter forty-four. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Sirius' POV:**

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was James.

"Come on pads. Let's go get some breakfast and change our clothes then come back," he said. I nodded and got up. I looked over at Char. She looked less pale. We all had a shower and changed. We spent longer at breakfast as people kept coming up to us and asking about Charlotte. It was a surprise as none of us realised she knew this many people. That she knew this many guys. When we all (girls, Frank and twins) left the hall my brother and co came out as well.

"You going to see Char?" Reg asked. I nodded.

"So, were we," he said. I nodded again before going up the stairs. We walked in silence and took our places around her bed.

"If, you want me to run a scan to check she is okay you have to step back," Poppy said from the foot of her bed looking amused at how close we all were. We watched and waited.

"She seems to be getting better and should wake in a few hours. You're all welcome to stay here if you want," she says before going to her other patient. It was some first year that accidentally turned themselves purple trying to change the colour of their quill. We all sat on either beds or chairs around her waiting for her to wait up. I was sitting in the chair next to her. It had been about an hour and a half when I saw her hand twitch.

"Poppy!" I yelled making everyone jump and look at me then Char. She came running over.

"What,?" she asked worriedly running scans over her.

"She's waking up. I thought you might need to be here," I replied watching Char for any sign of movement. Slowly. Painfully slowly she started to move. Her eyes moved under her eyelids before opening. She closed them quickly due to the light before opening them and blinking slightly.

"Char?" I whispered. She looked at me confused for a second before smiling.

"So, what happened that I am back here again?" she asked.

"What do you remember Mrs Peverell?"Poppy asked.

"I remember walking down to the pitch for the game ... I was going after the snitch ... um ... I caught it. Then I can't remember anything," she said slowly.

"Well, that fits as straight after a buldger hit you off your broom," Poppy replied. Char just sighed and nodded.

"So, that's why I feel like shit," she replied making me smile slightly. At least she still had her humour.

"Yes, that would be why. Now all of you go away so I can get her in clean clothes and do some tests," Poppy said before closing the curtains around the bed. I sat next to James on another bed and sighed.

"You alright pads?" he asked.

"Yeah, was just worried," I replied tiredly.

"I could see that. I don't think you have ever been more worried. You have looked like shit the last twenty-four hours and when we landed of our brooms you looked ready to be sick," he replied quietly.

"thanks," I replied dryly.

"No problem, but mate it's obvious you like her. I think you should ask her out before someone else does. You were downstairs you know how many guys came to ask if she was alright. You aren't the only one who doesn't have his soulmate," James said. I sighed.

"Yeah, but I may have screwed up. The last dance at the Valentines ball. I was about to lean in and kiss her but everyone clapped and she ran practically ran to the table," I answered.

"Well, was she leaning in as well?" he asked. I shook my head. I knew she wasn't I had replayed that moment in my head a lot since then trying to figure out that and then if I was mistaken. Unfortunately, she was definitely not leaning in.

"That doesn't mean anything. How about I watch her see if she reacts to you the same way you do to her," James suggests. I just shrug and before I can reply Poppy opens the curtains to show Charlotte sitting up. Poppy goes to the cabinet and comes back with about ten potions handing them to Charlotte one at a time before ordering her to stay in the bed.

Charlotte POV:

I woke up and it was bright. I quickly blinked to get used to it. I heard someone whisper my name. I turned to the voice. It was Sirius, but I could see everyone else was there as well.

"So, what happened that I am back here again?" I asked.

"What do you remember Mrs Peverell?" Poppy asked in return.

"I remember walking down to the pitch for the game ... I was going after the snitch ... um ... I caught it. Then I can't remember anything," I said slowly. I could remember something hitting my head and people screaming my name as I fell but didn't think they would want to hear that.

"Well, that fits as straight after a buldger hit you off your broom," Poppy replied. I just sighed and nodded.

"So, that's why I feel like shit," I replied making the boys smile slightly.

"Yes, that would be why. Now all of you go away so I can get her in some clean clothes do some tests," Poppy said before closing the curtains around the bed. She helped me get dressed into clean clothes, brushes my hair and sits me up before opening the curtain and walking away. I see everyone waiting outside my curtain and Poppy comes back with a ridiculous amount of potions for me to drink. Which I do even though they taste disgusting.

"So, how long was I out for?" I ask in general once Poppy has left the room. Before anyone can answer I am tackled by all of the girls. I awkwardly pat them all on the back or head, which was hard with six girls on me. "Bet all you boys are jealous six girls on you at once must be a dream for you lot," I smirk. All the girls get off me and apart from Marlene and Bella are giving me glares or scolding me in Lily's case. I just laughed and looked at the boys. "What no hug?" I asked lightheartedly. They rolled their eyes and hugged me in turn.

"You have been in here for nearly two days," Regulus said after he finished hugging me.

"Ah, that's not too bad have once been in a coma for a week," I said shrugging. They all looked alarmed and slightly amused by James and Remus.

"Well, it is a good thing you woke up today because it is the Easter holiday's in two days. I might have eaten all your chocolate" Fabian said jokingly. I just laughed in response.

Poppy came out of her office and came over.

"Well, I ran a scan and apart from a slight bump it seemed your magic healed you while you were in your coma. But if you feel even slightly dizzy or disorientated you come straight back okay," she ordered.

"I know the procedure and I feel fine," I reply smiling. She just nodded and went back to her room. Sirius and James were looking at me in wonder. "What?" I asked.

"How were you able to get her to let you leave?" James asked amazed.

"Well, she knows I am trained in this area and will be able to identify the symptoms and she trusts me to be truthful. Next time you want to leave early do it while I am here so I can convince her," I shrug getting out of the bed. And with that, we walked back to the common room after saying goodbye to the Slytherine's at the common room portrait.

 **A.N: I know it has been forever since I updated but school has been hectic. Hope you enjoyed.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A.N: Chapter 45. I don't own the Harry Potter universe only my OC. I know I haven't updated in ages sorry. Enjoy.**

 **Charlotte's POV:**

When we walked into the common room I slowly made my way to our room. I was tired from walking that far as I hadn't used my legs in a while. Plus, I wanted a shower, cleaning charms weren't the same. I ignored them all and got in the shower. I washed throughly before coming out in my towel and grabbing clothes to get changed into in the bathroom. When I came back out all of them were in the room somewhere. Even the girls, the twins and Frank. Aww, they are worried. Someone must have conjured up some chairs as there were some around the room. I sighed and sat down on one before starting to brush my hair. I felt someone pause my hand and take the brush from me. I turned and it was Sirius.

"I thought we agreed I was better at this. Besides you look exhausted," he said smiling. He was right so I just turned back around. I closed my eyes just enjoying the feeling of someone brushing my hair. I could hear the others talking but wasn't listening. I'm not sure how long it took before Sirius stopped, dries my hair with a charm and sat down. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said getting up. "Now, I know you are all worried and want to talk. But walking here and standing for that long in the shower was draining so I am going to sleep," I said getting into my bed.

"Yeah, sure. We will leave you to it. Probably have to go tell everyone how you are doing downstairs," Fabe said. I just nodded tiredly. They all gave me a hug and the girls, the twins and Frank all left.

"You realise we aren't leaving," Sirius said sitting on my bed next to me.

"That's fine I was going to ask one of you to stay because I can't take dreamless sleep and I figured I will probably have a nightmare when I sleep. So lay down," I commanded. He chuckled before nodding and complying. The other boys just gave me a hug and left. I quickly fell asleep.

 **Sirius' POV:**

Char had been asleep for five minutes when the boys came up again. James saw our position and smirked.

"Comfortable Pads?" he asked. I blushed.

"She leant on me in her sleep and I didn't want to move her," I mumbled. James just laughed and did some homework with the others. "How comes you are all up here?" I asked.

"My wolf was nervous as she I spack and it was scared that she wouldn't be okay," Remus sighed. I nodded in understanding. We were all silent so she could stay asleep. After twenty minutes Charlotte started moving around. We didn't try and wake her in case she was just uncomfortable. But she started to thrash around and moan 'get off'. I quickly started to try and wake her up by shaking her. When she did wake up she sprung up and was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing down.

"You okay Char?" Peter asked. They had all come over while I was waking her.

"Yeah, just I had a bad dream. I usually have one when I have had too many potions I have a bad dream," she sighed. "I'm fine. I just don't like reliving the memories," she finished.

"They are memories?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, didn't have a great childhood," she replied. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now, pads why don't you do some homework I should probably be awake anyway," she said. I was reluctant but agreed. I left her to it and did some work. We all stayed in the room and she did some work. Instead of going down for lunch and dinner Char had sugar bring us food. The others joined us for food. After that Char went to bed. She said she was still tired. I was excited for the Easter holidays as we are one of the only people staying behind. Unfortunately, the Easter holidays weren't as fun as I thought they would be. It turned out Charlotte had a lot of research to do into some properties she would be getting in the summer and more business. Even when she wasn't working on that she was up to something with Dumbledore as we always saw her on the map that she was there. Well, mostly me. I was hoping to spend this holiday to see if she liked me but it seemed like she was avoiding us. The most we saw of her was meals and a couple hours before bed. School was starting back up tomorrow hopefully we will see more of her then.

 **Charlotte POV:**

During the Easter holidays, I was trying to figure out how to tell the others I was from a future that no longer exists. I had asked Albus for help and if I wasn't asking him for help I had to look into the other properties I would come into when of age. In the summer I would come into four more inheritances as well as some more property and business. I had told the others I was looking that up when they asked why they never saw me. It was also getting harder for me to act normal around Sirius now that I knew as half of me wanted to scream at him for not telling me when I was in the past and the other half wants to kiss him and just tell him everything. I also have to tell him first and I have no idea how only that I have to do it before my birthday. School was starting tomorrow so I would have more things to distract myself with and all of them. I just need to figure out how to say 'By the way, I am your daughter from the future and I will never be able to go back and you guys died when I was one. Oh, and did I mention we are soul mates Sirius' yeah that would go well.


	46. Chapter 46

**A.N: Chapter forty-six.**

 **As I can't think of anything significant that could have happened in the last term of school I am doing a time skip to the last week of school.**

 **Charlotte POV:**

It was the last week of school and we were all at the lake similar to how we were this time last year. I decided to bring up what had been on my mind for a while now.

"So, you know how I have been doing all that business to do with my inheritance well I have my own house now. Why don't you guys come and stay with me for like a week in the holidays? I have enough room. What about two weeks into the summer?" I ask.

"Sure. How can we get there?" James shrugs, but Lily hits him on the shoulder.

"As, long as you are sure," she says after glaring at him. They had been on a number of dates already and ]ames was very happy. They hadn't use boyfriend and girlfriend yet but they definitely were.

"Definitely, otherwise it will be way too quiet," I replied nodding. "We can meet in Diagon alley we can sort out the times once you have asked your parents. Fabe and Gid I am coming to get you in person so I can meet your new nephew," I continue.

"How did you know that it would be a boy?" Gid asked.

"Just a feeling," I reply smirking. Percy had been born a week ago and Molly was so happy. They were going to try for a girl this time. When the twins told me it took all my pureblood training to keep a straight face and not laugh at the irony that the next ones would be twin boys most likely as I don't think me being here would change that.

"Okay cool. I know Mum, Dad and Molly love having you they think you are a good influence on us," Fabe said smirking. All of us burst out laughing at that as we all knew I had probably made them worse.

Everyone else agreed to come round. But I knew I had to get Sirius, James, Lily and Remus at mine earlier than the others. Later when I was getting ready for bed I decided to talk to Remus about it. I got on his bed while he was reading and closed his curtains with a sticking charm and silencing charm. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as a mean of asking why I did that.

"I needed to tell you something privately," I explained. He nodded. "Okay, so I inviter all of you to mine but I need to talk to you, James, Lily and Sirius before the others get there so I need you all to come two days early. I can tell Lily but I don't know how to tell James and Sirius without Peter getting suspicious about why he isn't and I can't tell you why he isn't coming until the day. Also, you can't tell the others about it apart from James in case the others overhear," I say quickly. After a moment he nods.

"I can tell James. Pretend to have a bad dream and make Sirius get in bed with you and tell him then," he replies going back to his book.

"Okay, thanks," I say taking the charms off and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I need to go see Lily quick be back in a minute," I say aloud to the room before walking out. I go knock on the door and ask to speak to her privately once they let me in. I explain the situation and she agrees to come two days early and to not tell the others. When I get back to the room I tell the boys it was girls stuff and go to bed. After two hours I pretend to have a nightmare.

 **Sirius POV:**

I wake to a scream. I immediately sit up and see Charlotte on her bed shaking in fear. I rush over with the other boys. She launches herself into my arms when I come over. She cries into my shoulder for a while while I try and calm her down. When she is calm the others go to bed knowing I can handle it. When she calmed down I got into her bed with her a laid down. After twenty minutes she shot up to put a charm on her closed curtains and looked at me.

"Okay, I didn't have a nightmare I just needed to talk to you," she rushed out.

I just nodded and swallowed thickly from how close she was to me.

"I need you to come to my house three days before anyone else. James, Lily and Remus are all coming the same day. They know but you can't talk to them about it in case someone overhears you," she explained.

"Okay, sure but why?" I ask confused.

"I need to tell you all something and I will explain why Peter isn't coming early on the day," she replies. I nod, I hadn't even realised that she left out Peter.

"Great, now let's go to sleep," she says lying down. I lay down next to her and notice how peaceful she looks before falling asleep. I woke up to something moving out of my grip. I pull it closer to me and bury my nose in it. When I hear a light laugh.

"Sirius, can you let me go. I want to go exercise," someone whispers in my ear. I realise it is Charlotte and let go. I sit up and look at her sheepishly. She just laughs and goes to get ready. I groan and put my head in my hands. When she comes out I have to swallow thickly at the sight of her.

"Hey, why don't I join you today," I wonder.

"Sure, just get ready I will wait," she shrugs. I quickly get ready and she smiles at me and we go off to exercise. We exercise by the lake. I now know how she is in such good shape. The exercise she did was mental, I could barely do most of it. I was sweating so much I had to take my shirt off on the warm-up of running around the lake twice. She only started sweating halfway through. And it was sinful. She was glistening in the rising sun and I wanted to ravish her but I quickly shook the thought out of my head. I couldn't I don't even know if she likes me like that. When we go back up to the room the guys look amused at my state of exhaustion and I just flip them off. The rest of the week was a blur and soon enough I was getting on the train to go home. Charlotte greeted my parents and talked to them about the school year and her plans for the summer before wandering off to go greet other people she knew and talk about some law that was coming up to their parents. She had got changed on the train into what we have all deemed her politics/titles clothes. I saw her go talk to James and his parents and laugh at something Lady Potter had said making James go red. I saw her go talk to Lily's parents perfectly civil and looking at Lily's sister with such hatred I wondered what she had done. Once she had seen Lily's sister she quickly excused herself and talked to some other people. I saw some students look shocked that she knew their parents and was that high up as a Lady. But before I could watch her any more I had to leave and all I could think about was Charlotte and how I can't wait for those eleven days to go so I can go to her house.


	47. Chapter 47

**A.N: Chapter forty-seven. Last chapter for today. I know I haven't been updating as frequently and I'm sorry. I plan on updating soon hopefully the weekend.**

 **Charlotte POV:**

It had been a week and three days since summer had started and Sirius would be here tomorrow. I had decided to ask him to come one day early so that I could explain it to him first and then the next day Remus, Lily and James. I was wandering around my home and just admiring everything when I stopped at my favourite place of the house it was a large bay window that I could sit on and had a view of the garden. It had big drapes across it so if I sat against the wall no one would see me if they walked past. I sat down and just thought about how hard it would be to explain and that they would all feel betrayed I hadn't told them sooner. I don't long I had been there when a house elf popped to my side.

"Mistress Charlotte, it is dinner time," Rose my personal house elf said happily. I just nodded and followed her to the kitchen. I had been taking all my meals in here with my elves while I was alone. I had also ordered them never to punish themselves and to eat when I did and if it was urgent I would call them. It took some time but I got them to agree to do so and that if they had to say, mistress, it would be Charlotte. After dinner, I did some homework before going to bed. The next morning I woke up and got ready. Before I had breakfast I sent a note to Sirius saying I would come for him at eleven. After breakfast, I went with Rose to go look at Sirius' room to make sure everything was set up and that the living room was okay before flooing over to the Black household. When I flooed into the living room Kreacher popped in.

"Welcome, Lady Peverell. The family isn't together I will go get them," he said bowing.

"Thank you, Kreacher," I reply. I sit down and wait for them to come in.

"Charlotte!" Reg says coming in smiling. I smile back and hug him tightly.

"Hi, Reg," I reply.

"So, you are here to free me from my brother's presence," he jokes. I just laugh.

"Charlotte, lovely to see you again," Walburga greets me. I smile and once I have exchanged conversation with them Sirius and I leave. We go by floo at the same time. I flooed us to the living room. When we get there I introduce Sirius to Rose after she dusts us off she takes Sirius' bag to his room and leaves.

"Okay, so I lied. James, Remus and Lily are coming tomorrow. I needed to talk to you first. I need to tell you all the same thing but I think you deserve to know first," I said hesitantly.

"Okay," he said confused.

"I know this is hard to believe but I need you to do your best not to interrupt please," I said watching him. He nodded so I continued. "I am from the future. I was fifteen years old when a spell hit a time-turner and sent me back in time by twenty years. I was born in 1980 on the 31st July to my parents who were very much in love. But a prophecy was made and it declared me or another child my age were to destined to be the one to kill a dark lord at the time. The dark lord heard this and chose me. He came to my house on Halloween after finding out my parents location from their secret keeper who they thought to be a friend. He came to the house and killed my father after he tried to fight him off to protect me and my mother. When he told my mother to move aside she didn't and he killed her to but in sacrificing herself she activated ancient magic that saved me from the killing curse and gave me that scar on my forehead. The dark Lord when people came to my house was gone and all that was left was a pile of robes. Some people say he died but no one knew what happened. I was then given to my aunt after my Godfather was put in Azkaban but I will get to that later. As you know my childhood was awful so I will skip it as I will be telling the others tomorrow. So my aunt hated magic and me because I reminded her so much of her dead sister and she was jealous I had magic. Dumbledore had to send a teacher to me as they kept burning my Hogwarts letters. I went to Hogwarts and met the nicest people who became family to me. I am going to summarise the years as it will take to long. The first year saved my friend from a troll, made Quidditch team, got detention in forbidden forest for being out of bed after curfew luckily they didn't find out it was to smuggle an illegal dragon to Romania, got past a Cerberus, devils snare and a movie chess piece so I could save the philosopher stone. My defence teacher that year had the dark lord on the back of his head and was trying to give it to him but I stopped him by killing my professor. Second-year flew a car to school, brewed polyjuice potion in moaning myrtle toilets. People were being petrified which was later found out by a basilisk. The chamber of secrets was opened. In a duelling lesson, I was exposed as a parselmouth and everyone thought I was the one opening the chamber and petrifying muggle-borns. After my friend was taken into the chamber me and my friend figured out where the chamber was and went down there. we basically caused a cave in and got separated and I went on alone. Turns out dark lord had been possessing my friends younger sister through a diary and making her do it. He was going to take her life force. He set the basilisk on me. I luckily escaped a shoved a sword up its mouth into its brain and I got stabbed by a tooth but dumbles phoenix cried into it so it was fine. Third-year dementors were around the school ground due to an escaped Azkaban prisoner my godfather. Which I didn't know at the time. A dementor came on the train and I passed out. When I came to the defence teacher who was in our cabin gave me chocolate. That year I fainted due to the dementors in Quidditch game and fell of my broom. I got my defence teacher to teach me how to protect myself. The prisoner broke in on Halloween trying to get into the Gryffindor tower. I found out when I snuck into Hogsmeade that the prisoner was my godfather and people thought he was the secret keeper. In meantime time, I got better at defence. At the end of the year, I found out that my defence teacher was a werewolf and knew my godfather. My friends pet was the actual secret keeper and when this happened we tried to capture them to make my Godfather go free but he transformed and my godfather had to go on the run. My teacher was fired and I went back home for the summer. Summer before the fourth year was the quidditch world cup. It was great but afterwards, some followers of the dark lord attacked. At school, the Triwizard cup occurred. I was underage as they put a restriction but somehow ended up in the tournament unable to not participate as I would lose my magic. The first task was dragons and I got past it flying. The second task was getting the thing I treasured most from the water and the last was a maze where we had to find the cup. The other Hogwarts champion and I, as I was the fourth champion, got to the trophy at the same time so took it like that. When we touched it we were porkeyed to a graveyard where he was killed and I got used in a sacrifice to raise the dark lord. I fought my way to the cup and was portkeyed back. Where I told everyone that he had risen. The minister played chicken and made me look mad. That summer I was sent to my godfather's childhood house where he was hiding. I spent the summer with him and my friend who were also there. I figured out what the order that believed me and fighting the dark lord were talking about. I got told about the prophecy and my godfather taught me how to act like a pureblood queen and occlumency. In the fifth year, we had a defence teacher that was part of the ministry. She was made high inquisitor and could fire any teachers she saw fit. I kept out of her way as much as possible. Unfortunately, I shared a bond with Voldemort and I kept seeing into his mind. At Christmas, I saw my friend's dad being attacked by a snake and he was saved. That holiday I went to Gringotts and found out about my inheritance and that I had part of the dark lords soul in my head. It was removed and I didn't see in his head. I spent the rest of the holiday with my Godfather who told me we had to talk in the summer. Unfortunately, the dark lord needed me at the ministry to collect his weapon. So he got the message to me that my Godfather was being tortured at the ministry. So my friends and I snuck into the department of ministries when I couldn't get a hold of my godfather. When we got there it was a trap. The order showed up as well as my Godfather and he was killed as he fell into the veil. When I ran after his killer that is when the time Turner got hit and I was sent back in time," I explained my story. He was silent and processing it and I allowed him to.

"Charlotte. Who are your parents?" he asked after a few minutes looking at me. I swallowed and looked down before meeting his eye.

"James Potter and Lily Evans. My real name is Charlotte Potter, though I am the descendant of the Peverell line. Your my Godfather because in my timeline you never told anyone your soulmates name as it had the same last name as your best friend. And you are my soul mate," I answer shakily before continuing. "You were my Godfather and Peter was the secret keeper and gave them up to the dark lord. You and I weren't close like a godfather and goddaughter. So when I found out I wasn't disgusted but surprised that you in my world hadn't told me before this," I continued,

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked after a moment not looking away from my eyes. I nodded. "Swear it on your magic," he stated.

"I, Charlotte Potter do swear on my magic everything I told Sirius Black was the truth to the best of my knowledge," I said and then uttered a Lumos spell. He turned his head to look at the light, before standing up and walking towards me. He then bent down and took my face in his hands and crushed his lips to mine. I stood up not breaking the kiss and put my hands in his hair while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, we are soulmates," he whispered against my lips. I just nodded. "So, you don't mind I did that right?" he asked still whispering but smirking.

"Not at all. I am just glad you aren't angry," I replied smiling.

"Well, it isn't the easy thing to tell someone. I'm guessing we need to tell the others tomorrow?" he replied just hugging me. I nodded putting my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a while.

"So, if you knew we were soul mates why did you lean away at the ball when I was going to kiss you?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to explain why I was kissing you when we were both suppose to have other people. Also, you had been flirting with people the whole time since not knowing who your person was and I wanted to be sure that you weren't doing it because we were in the moment," I explained looking at him.

"It wasn't just the moment. James explained something to me as we walked in," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"What?" I asked in confusion with my brows furrowed.

"I will tell you someday," he replied. I just nodded. We stayed like that for the rest of the day. I would explain some more of my life while cuddled up on the couch or walking around the house. Sirius being so accepting made me feel less nervous about tomorrow.


	48. Chapter 48

**A.N: Chapter forty-eight.**

 **Charlotte POV:**

I woke up as someone shook me. When I opened my eyes I saw Sirius leaning over me worriedly.

"You okay Char?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare about what could go wrong tomorrow," I answer sitting up. I look around and realise it was nearly near the time I was going to wake up. "Or should I say today. How did you get in here anyway?" I ask.

"Your house elf rose. She saw you moving about in your sleep so came and woke me up before popping us in here" he answered smirking. I just rolled my eyes before getting up. But before I could go into the ensuite I felt a tug on my arm and turned to see Sirius holding it. I raised my eyebrow in explanation.

"What no good morning cuddle?" he asked affronted. I walked away backwards laughing. I got in the door of the bathroom and winked.

"Well, if you hadn't got ahead of yourself I would have given you a hug," I said lightly. He pouted. "In the shower," I added slyly and closed the door and locked it with a spell. I heard him bang on the door and try to open it before sighing. I laughed to myself and got in the shower. When I got out of the shower with a towel around me and drying my hair with another. I looked up and saw Sirius laying on my bed asleep. I smiled to my self and walked over to my walk in wardrobe. I got changed into some jeans and a top. I dried my hair with a charm and did some light makeup. I went barefoot as I know that it is clean. When I came out of it he was still asleep. I walk over to him and lean over him and kiss him lightly on the lips. I start to place small gentle kisses along his jaw and neck and then kiss his lips once more and he starts to kiss back. I pull away.

"Morning," I whisper.

"And what a lovely way to wake up," he replies huskily before pulling me down so I was laying on top of him and turning us over. I laughed as he snuggled his face into my shoulder.

"Siri, we need to get up. I need to go get the others. Let's go have breakfast," I say into his ear. He groans before looking up at me pouting.

"I don't wanna," he whines. I roll my eyes.

"Well, no more kisses for you as we can only kiss until they get here at least at first. So if you go back to sleep and don't wake up before I leave I guess you won't be giving me a goodbye kiss," I sigh dramatically looking to the side. He puts his head back down and I feel gentle kisses being placed on my neck. Before he works his way up to my lips as I did a minute ago. When he gets to my lips I kiss back. When we break apart I push him over onto his back. He grins thinking I am going to kiss him but I just climb off the bed and start to walk away.

"Great now that you decided to get up you can come to have breakfast," I say happily smiling at him. He groans but complies and gets up. We walk down to the kitchen and when we finish I go and get James. After kissing Sirius goodbye of course.

"Char!" I heard before I am enveloped in a hug.

"Hey. You ready?" I ask.

"Definitely have been for a while," James replies grinning as we pull away.

"Okay, well let me say hello to your parents," I say smiling.

"Oh, don't worry about that they aren't here. They went on holiday this morning as they figured while I am at your house we can go," he says shrugging.

"Okay, I will floo you to my house as I haven't keyed you into the wards yet so you have to come with me. Sirius is already there he and my house elf Rose can tell you where everything is," I explain. He nods and we get going. Once he steps out the fireplace I grab some more floo powder and go to get Remus. When I arrive I see Remus standing there smiling.

"Rem. Hi," I say smiling.

"Hey, Char. My parents are just coming now," he replies. Then his parents come into the room. I had met them at the train station. I exchanged some greetings and left with Remus. I then went and flooed to Lily's house where she had gotten her house connected so that she can floo to our lot. I did the same as Remus. When we got back they all said hello and once Rose had taken Lily's stuff to her room while she was here I got their attention.

"So, I have to tell you three something. I told Sirius yesterday as I felt he had the right to know first. I am going to tell you the same way I told Sirius," I said sighing. They looked confused but agreed. So I sat down and explained.

"I am from the future. I was fifteen years old when a spell hit a time-turner and sent me back in time by twenty years. I was born in 1980 on the 31st July to my parents who were very much in love. But a prophecy was made and it declared me or another child my age were to destined to be the one to kill a dark lord at the time. The dark lord heard this and chose me. He came to my house on Halloween after finding out my parents location from their secret keeper who they thought to be a friend. He came to the house and killed my father after he tried to fight him off to protect me and my mother. When he told my mother to move aside she didn't and he killed her to but in sacrificing herself she activated ancient magic that saved me from the killing curse and gave me that scar on my forehead. The dark Lord when people came to my house was gone and all that was left was a pile of robes. Some people say he died but no one knew what happened. I was then given to my aunt after my Godfather was put in Azkaban but I will get to that later. As you know my childhood was awful so I will skip it as I will be telling the others tomorrow. So my aunt hated magic and me because I reminded her so much of her dead sister and she was jealous I had magic. Dumbledore had to send a teacher to me as they kept burning my Hogwarts letters. I went to Hogwarts and met the nicest people who became family to me. I am going to summarise the years as it will take to long. The first year saved my friend from a troll, made Quidditch team, got detention in forbidden forest for being out of bed after curfew luckily they didn't find out it was to smuggle an illegal dragon to Romania, got past a Cerberus, devils snare and a movie chess piece so I could save the philosopher stone. My defence teacher that year had the dark lord on the back of his head and was trying to give it to him but I stopped him by killing my professor. Second-year flew a car to school, brewed polyjuice potion in moaning myrtle toilets. People were being petrified which was later found out by a basilisk. The chamber of secrets was opened. In a duelling lesson, I was exposed as a parselmouth and everyone thought I was the one opening the chamber and petrifying muggle-borns. After my friend was taken into the chamber me and my friend figured out where the chamber was and went down there. we basically caused a cave in and got separated and I went on alone. Turns out dark lord had been possessing my friends younger sister through a diary and making her do it. He was going to take her life force. He set the basilisk on me. I luckily escaped a shoved a sword up its mouth into its brain and I got stabbed by a tooth but dumbles phoenix cried into it so it was fine. Third-year dementors were around the school ground due to an escaped Azkaban prisoner my godfather. Which I didn't know at the time. A dementor came on the train and I passed out. When I came to the defence teacher who was in our cabin gave me chocolate. That year I fainted due to the dementors in Quidditch game and fell off my broom. I got my defence teacher to teach me how to protect myself. The prisoner broke in on Halloween trying to get into the Gryffindor tower. I found out when I snuck into Hogsmeade that the prisoner was my godfather and people thought he was the secret keeper. In meantime time, I got better at defence. At the end of the year, I found out that my defence teacher was a werewolf and knew my godfather. My friend's pet was the actual secret keeper and when this happened we tried to capture them to make my Godfather go free but he transformed and my godfather had to go on the run. My teacher was fired and I went back home for the summer. Summer before the fourth year was the quidditch world cup. It was great but afterwards, some followers of the dark lord attacked. At school, the Triwizard cup occurred. I was underage as they put a restriction but somehow ended up in the tournament unable to not participate as I would lose my magic. The first task was dragons and I got past it flying. The second task was getting the thing I treasured most from the water and the last was a maze where we had to find the cup. The other Hogwarts champion and I, as I was the fourth champion, got to the trophy at the same time so took it like that. When we touched it we were porkeyed to a graveyard where he was killed and I got used in a sacrifice to raise the dark lord. I fought my way to the cup and was portkeyed back. Where I told everyone that he had risen. The minister played chicken and made me look mad. That summer I was sent to my godfather's childhood house where he was hiding. I spent the summer with him and my friend who were also there. I figured out what the order that believed me and fighting the dark lord were talking about. I got told about the prophecy and my godfather taught me how to act like a pureblood queen and occlumency. In the fifth year, we had a defence teacher that was part of the ministry. She was made high inquisitor and could fire any teachers she saw fit. I kept out of her way as much as possible. Unfortunately, I shared a bond with Voldemort and I kept seeing into his mind. At Christmas, I saw my friend's dad being attacked by a snake and he was saved. That holiday I went to Gringotts and found out about my inheritance and that I had part of the dark lords soul in my head. It was removed and I didn't see in his head. I spent the rest of the holiday with my Godfather who told me we had to talk in the summer. Unfortunately, the dark lord needed me at the ministry to collect his weapon. So he got the message to me that my Godfather was being tortured at the ministry. So my friends and I snuck into the department of ministries when I couldn't get a hold of my godfather. When we got there it was a trap. The order showed up as well as my Godfather and he was killed as he fell into the veil. When I ran after his killer that is when the time Turner got hit and I was sent back in time."

"Wow, well that was funny," Lily said laughing hesitantly. But when I didn't laugh she stopped and looked shocked.

"I'm serious and the reason I am telling you is because my parents were called James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. My dad best friend was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," I said.

"Sirius do you believe her," James asked without looking at me.

"She told me this yesterday and swore on her magic it was true," he replied. James nodded.

"Why did you get told yesterday?" he asked.

"Because we are soulmates and I thought he should know first as to tell you all I had to tell you my name," I replied and James' head snapped to me shocked.

"You're what!"


	49. Chapter 49

**A.N: Chapter forty-nine**

 **Char POV:**

"We are soul mates. My paper said Charlotte Potter and hers said Sirius Black. Surely when she said her name it clicked in your head," Sirius replied.

"Not helping," I said glaring at him. He just smiles sheepishly.

"You are dating my daughter from the future and you don't see how this weird," James interrupts.

"How do you think I feel? He didn't tell me where I am from," I reply. "But I think he wanted to tell me at the end of fifth year. But he couldn't."

"And why not?" James asked angrily.

"Because I came here and ... he died about five minutes before I arrived here in the past," I say quietly. I feel Siri put an arm around me and I lean into him and give him a hug.

"That's why you looked so sad when you first came every time you looked at us," Remus said aloud. "Why did you look at Pete with hatred?" he asked.

"Because he was the secret keeper as Siri thought he would be too obvious so everyone would come after him, not Peter. But no one knew he was working for Voldemort and he gave them up. I hoped I would be able to stop him joining him while I was here. Which has worked as Voldemort has died," I explain?

"How do you know this?" Lily asked.

"Well, Dumbles and I have destroyed all his Horcruxes and in the Easter break we found and killed him," I answer. They look at me shocked.

"So, is that why you were avoiding us?" James asked.

"No, I was avoiding you because I didn't know how to tell you guys," I answer.

"Wait, we just ignored the fact that Sirius is my daughter's soul mate. You can't be her soul mate. You will break her," James argues.

"What?" we all exclaim.

"He will just dump her soon enough," James replies standing up and pointing at Siri. Siri let's go of me.

"You know how I feel. Even when I didn't know we weren't soul mates. You were fine with us maybe dating before when I didn't know what changed?" Siri asks calmly.

"She's my daughter. You're my best friend. I know what you are like with girls you won't stay with her you probably don't care about her that much," James argued.

"How dare you? I know I have acted like that with girls in the past but she is different. She is my soul mate. At the Valentines ball, you told me before what you thought. You told me to go for it to see what she thinks. You told me after she had been in the hospital and you saw how distraught I had been that you would help me realise if she returns these feelings. At the ball, you were the one who made me realise that every time she was dancing with someone else I would be angry and watch them the whole time because I obviously wanted to be the one dancing with her You were the one who would tease me about liking her and tried to convince me to tell her. Besides, you see how I am with her. I am always worried about her nightmares. I am constantly making sure she is okay and you could hardly get me to eat while she was in the hospital wing. You had to physically pull me to get food. When she was avoiding us at Easter who was watching the map like a hawk. Me. I was the one watching the map. I am the one who hears her first when she had nightmares even before Remus. I am the one she chose to share a bed with so she doesn't have them. So don't you dare try and tell me I will just push her away after a few weeks! You aren't doing that to Lily your soul mate. So, why would I so that to mine. The person I belong with that even though I didn't know she was my soul mate I had fallen in love with her. The only reason you are saying that is because you don't trust me with your daughter. Even though you know I am in love with her," Sirius ranted at him pointing James in the chest with his finger. I was in shock.

 **Sirius POV:**

I had just finished my rant at James and her someone takes a sharp breath in. I looked around and saw Char shocked and my eyes bulged. I had just admitted I loved her in front of them and I hadn't told her yet. I turned back around to James and saw he looked ashamed and nodded at me.

"Sorry, pads. I know you wouldn't do that. I... I just was worried. She is my daughter I would worry whoever it is. Go talk to her," he said sadly. I turned around and noticed she was gone and the living room door was open. I ran out and saw the door to the garden open. I ran through the open door and ran around the garden looking for her. I couldn't find her and was looking around for her when I noticed a space in the hedge. I went through it and saw a bench a few feet away surrounded by Dahlias. Char was on the bench. I ran over and knelt down in front of her.

"Char," I said taking her hands in mine. She looked at me and was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I was just surprised by what you said. I'm sorry I ran out. I swear I'm crying out of sadness," she said smiling and wiping her eyes.

"Then why," I said kissing her hands.

"Because I am happy. I didn't know you felt that way for so long," she replied.

"Well, I do. I love you so much," I said sincerely.

"I love you too," she said before leaning forward and kissing me softly. I moved my arms to around her waist and her arms went around my neck. We pulled back and I rested my head on hers and smiled.

"Well, it is good to know you didn't run away as you didn't feel the same," I replied cheekily. She rolled her eyes and pecked me on the lips.

"We should probably go back. The others will be worried," she said. I nodded and we stood up.

"What was that place?" I asked as we walked through the hedge.

"It is a secluded part of the garden that was made by the last Lady of the house so she could have a place in the garden to herself," she explained.

"Well, at least now I know where to find you," I said smiling. I saw her smirk out the corner of my eyes and look up at me so I turned to face her.

"That isn't the only hiding place in my castle my love," she said smirking before looking back at the house. I hadn't been outside before and I didn't acknowledge how big it was as we went around yesterday. I looked towards the house and realised it was actually a castle. I must have looked shocked as she laughed at me and dragged me back into the castle. I stopped her as we got inside.

"You have a castle?" I asked shocked.

"No," she responded. I looked her in disbelief. "I have seven," she stated. I felt my eyes bulge. She just laughed at me and pulled me along. "I was planning on explaining that to all of you now," she explained. I just followed behind her shaking my head in disbelief.


	50. Chapter 50

**A.N: Chapter fifty. I don't own the hp universe.**

 **Char POV:**

I dragged Sirius behind me into the room and sat down on the sofa pulling me next to him.

"So, I left out a lot of things out of the story. The main being my heritage. So as Siri just found out this is a castle. I have seven. The Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Hogwarts, Merlin and Peverell. Hogwarts as I am all fours founders. Gryffindor was blood from dad and Ravenclaw was an old squib line mum is from. Slytherin and Hufflepuff merged many years ago and due to my defeat of Voldemort, I got the Slytherin and Hufflepuff heir. Merlin castle isn't blood but a test taken at Gringotts. Peverell was blood but also if it would open so it could open to you as well James. This is the Ravenclaw castle," I state. They are quite from shock. "Rose!" I call out, "Could you get us some tea and some food please," I request when she comes. She nods and is back a few minutes later. I start making my self some tea and sit back watching them all.

"Well, when you said you have to tell us something I didn't think it would be this much," Lily finally blurts out. I smile at her.

"Yes, well I didn't think it would be good to lie to you any more," I shrugged. "Also, I would have had to tell Siri eventually."

"Oh, only eventually," he mocks.

"I didn't think I was going to tell you until Dumbles told me we are soul mates due to our life experiences and how they make us soul mates. So even if they make another me she won't grow up the same but it is unlikely they will," I answered.

"What do you mean experiences?" James asked.

"Well, in my timeline I wasn't here to make Sirius' families change their mind last year and in that summer his mother beat him and cursed him so bad he ran away and appeared on the Potter's doorstep and lived with them. His brother joined Voldemorts ranks and started to go against him secretly trying to defeat him," I explain.

"So, how does that relate to you?" Lily asked.

"You know how Petunia is Lily. I got put with her when you died. She has always hated magic Lily and when she saw me I represented everything she hated. Magic. You. Her lack of. And when she looked in my eyes all she saw was a reflection of you. Unfortunately, she let Vernon do the same and treat me badly as well. You have seen the scars," I reply sadly.

"He didn't . . . . They never . . . . you know," James said looking like he was in pain.

"No, never that," I reassured him. "Vernon never went that far, but whether because he wouldn't or he didn't want to be contaminated by 'freakiness' I don't know," I replied sadly. Sirius pulled me into his arms and I didn't complain as I knew he was probably doing it more for his comfort.

"I am never speaking to her again after I move out," Lily declared. I wanted to argue with her but I knew she wouldn't listen so left it.

"I understand why them three were here. But why am I here?" Remus asked confused.

"BEcause you are my closest friend here and you were my uncle moony in another life and I valued your opinion," I answered smiling at him.

"Was I uncle Siri?" Sirius questioned cringing.

"No, you were uncle Padfoot when I was young but you went to Azkaban the night after they died for going after Peter. So when you escaped you were known as the convict trying to murder me. Then when I heard your side of the story you became the uncle I didn't know I had that still looks really young and quite fit. When I found out we were soulmates it made my thoughts less weird," I shrugged.

"You thought I was fit," Sirius questioned grinning.

"Please don't answer that. I may not have raised you but it is still weird," James said.

"If it makes it easier you can just think or me as Charlotte, seen as we can't tell anyone else what I have told you for my safety," I tell him. He nods agreeing. "Oh, and I will show you just how hot I think you are later. I was going to show you in the shower this morning but someone was too impatient," I whisper into Sirius' ear low enough he could hear but Remus couldn't. I hear him swallow thickly and I kiss his cheek before turning around smirking. Lily gives me a knowing look and raises her eyebrow and winks at me. Remus and James look half amused half disturbed.

"I literally have no memories of you guys when I was younger if that makes it any better," I say laughing. They both nod. The rest of the day I just answer some questions they have and show them around. At the end of the day, we all have dinner together in the dining room. I then showed them their rooms. I had just finished getting ready for bed when I heard my bedroom door open and close. I came out of my wardrobe and saw Sirius laying on my bed smirking.

"I believe you told me that you would show me how hot you thought I am," he says wriggling his eyebrows. I laugh before walking over to the bed and sitting down on top of Sirius' waist so that I was straddling his waist. I leant down with my hands either side of his face.

"I did didn't I," I reply huskily. I lean down and softly kiss his lips before pulling back. "But you are just so hot I can't touch you," I smirk before sliding off him onto my side of the bed and laying down. He then turns me so I am on my back and leans over me in a similar fashion.

"It's a good thing you are so hot as well so it doesn't affect you," he responds before kissing me deeply. I kiss him back and allow him entrance into my mouth and we fight for dominance before he gives in when I pull his hair making him gasp and break concentration. He moves his mouth onto my neck and starts to pepper kisses along my neck. I push his shoulder's back.

"Ah, ah. Not while everyone is still here are you going to give me a hickey everyone can see," I argue.

"So, I can give you one people can't see," he replies looking pointedly down.

"Nope, you will just have to wait," I respond. He sighs and nods before getting off the bed. I grab his hand. "You don't have to stop we just can't leave marks," I respond slyly. It's a good thing a silencing charm automatically surrounds this room when the door is closed.

 **A.N: This is my last chapter until later in the week. I am also writing chapters for another story I am thinking about uploading soon for teen wolf. I have four chapters ready. Should I upload it now or when this story is done. Tell me in the reviews.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A.N: Chapter fifty-one**

 **Remus POV:**

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. When I opened it James was on the other side looking excited.

"Moons you have to see this. So I was going to prank pads awake but he wasn't in his bed. The next place I looked was Char's room. They are so cute. Quick grab your camera let's go!" he said excitedly. I somehow managed to understand what he said and find my camera. Once I got it James practically dragged me to her room. When we walked in they were cuddled in the middle of her bed with the blanket down to their waists. Char was in her usual pyjamas of a shirt and probably shorts. Pads had his band t-shirt and I could see his boxers pocking over the top of the duvet. Char was leaning into pads with her head in pads chest with one arm over his waist and the other on his chest. Pads arms were around her waist. How it was comfortable I don't know. James and Lily motioned for me to take a picture. I went to the end of the bed and brought the camera to my face.

"Remus, if you want to be allowed breakfast I suggest you put. The. Camera. Down," I hear Char say in a grumble into pads chest. I lower the camera and look at James and Lily. Both look equally as shocked. We quickly leave the room.

"Why don't we go get dressed?" Lily suggests. James and I nod dumbly.

 **Char POV:**

When James, Lily and Remus leave I look up at Sirius to see him asleep. I smile and stroke his jaw before tugging on his hair a little. He grumbles and pulls me tighter making me felling his morning erection. I shuffle around so I am rubbing it. His eyes shoot open and he grabs my hips.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he asks seriously.

"Nothing, you wouldn't let me out of your arms and I needed to go to the loo," I lie. He nods and lets me go. I get up and smile.

"Thanks, I'm gonna have a shower and then we can go down to breakfast," I say. He nods covering himself with the blanket. I unbutton my shirt and toss it in the laundry basket as I walk to the bathroom leaving me in my bra and pyjama shorts. I am about to walk into the bathroom when I am picked up and turned to face Sirius as he presses me against the wall.

"Trying to get out of bed. See, I believed you until you took your shirt off. So now you must face the consequences," he all but growls. I see the lust in his eyes. I lean forward and start to suck on his neck and up to his ear.

"I might have lied but my statement from last night still stands. No visible marks," I whisper in his ear. He pulls back and smirks at me.

"I'm a wizard love, I can put a concealing charm on any marks we leave," he says before marching me to the bed and throwing me down. When he leans over me and sees my smirk he furrows his eyebrows.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to figure out," I reply smirking. I see his eye twitch in annoyance. "Well, I thought I had consequences to deal with," I say raising an eyebrow. He grins hungrily before attacking my neck.

 **\- They don't have sex but I don't want to write them making out so use your imagination for them making out -**

After I finally got in the shower and got out I went down to breakfast. James, Lily and Remus were all sat down eating already.

"Morning," I said coming into the room taking a seat and getting some food.

"Finally up," Lily smirked.

"Yep, took some time to get pads awake then I needed a shower," I replied lightly ignoring the smirk Lily sent me and the grimace from James while Remus pretended to be oblivious.

"So, what are we doing today?" Remus asked.

"I don't know whatever you guys want. I asked you to come two days early as I thought it would take you longer to accept what I told you," I shrugged.

"Why, don't we have a movie day. We can get loads of muggle DVD's and watch some in one of the probably many living rooms you have," Lily suggested amused.

"Actually I have already that in the Hufflepuff castle. I asked the house elves to set up a room that had sofas, pillows and lots of blankets along with a big TV and all the movies they could find and buy any new ones. I figured it would be a good thing to do with everyone here but we can do it today as well," I reply. They all agree and we decide to do that and inform Sirius when he finally came down.

So we spent the day watching movies at the Hufflepuff castle. I decided that it would easier if we all stayed there when the other get here so we don't have to travel from one castle to the other to watch movies. We also figured we would tell them I was a distant relative of James and had been called Potter when I was born but my parents changed my name when I found out. But my magical name was Potter so that's why it came up with Potter. Lily said she would go get the girls while the boys went and got Frank and Peter. I would go get the twins. I left early the next morning so I would be able to spend some time with the twins nephews and they would come to us when they were done. When I arrived I was greeted by all of them.

"Are you here to stay?" Bill asked. He had got better at speaking properly.

"No, I have just come to get your uncles, hopefully, your nose hasn't suffered around them," I 'whisper'. Bill and Charlie giggle when the twins make noises of ignition.

"How have you been dear," Mrs Prewett asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I will miss the boys this year at school. I am having everyone at my house this summer so we can all meet up," I respond.

"Everyone, well I'm sure everyone's parents appreciate it," she smiles.

"Especially you with these terrors," I respond. The twins took that moment to come an tickle me. I have to bat them away with my hands but Charlie and Bill come to my 'rescue'.

"Leave her alone, she is only here for a little while she has to go soon," Bill said huffing.

"But, I can stay for a while. Besides I need you two to show me your new brother," I reply.

"That's right you haven't met Percy," Bill says. He and Charlie drag me to where Percy was. We watched him sleep for a while them telling me things about him until he woke up.

"He woke up let me go get mommy," Charlie said. I tried to stop him but he had already run off. So instead I picked Percy up and bounced him trying to quite him down as Charlie and Bill had got too enthusiastic in trying to tell me something. I walked into the kitchen to go reassure Molly Percy was fine after a few minutes of the boys not coming back. Percy was now awake and watching me reaching his hands up to my hair while I played with him pulling funny faces. I walked into the kitchen and over to Molly.

"He's fine the boys woke him so he is probably hungry. Do you want me to feed him?" I ask poking Percy on the nose making him laugh.

"If you don't mind. I have some milk in the same cupboard as last time," she responds. I nod absentmindedly still poking Percy's nose. I walk to the cupboard and get some milk and start to feed him. When he has finally started drinking I look up to see that James, Remus, Frank, Peter and Sirius arrived and they and the twins were watching me in amusement and surprise.

"When did you get here? And why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"I think they are shocked that you have a maternal side, Char. They weren't here last summer," Gid responds.

"Oh, well I love babies," I shrug.

"Remy, will you put some floo in the fire and send the twins luggage?" I ask. He nods and does the same with Frank and Pete's as none of them had thought to do so. I laughed. When I finished feeding Percy I said goodbye to Charlie and Bill giving them both the present I had for them. Their favourite sweets and Charlie a dragon stuffed toy that explained what type of dragon he was, turns out he liked dragons from a young age and Bill a book he had been looking at when we went shopping last summer that the Prewetts couldn't afford. We then all left for my castle. I told them all what to say and gave Charlie and Bill last one hug and flooed myself.

When I arrived everyone was saying hello. I said hi to the girls then got Amy the head elf of this castle to take their bags to their rooms. We told them the plans to just watch movies in the background for today. When I and Siri cuddled up together on the couch there were obvious stares.

"Oh, yeah we found out we are soul mates. I am a distant cousin of James and my magical name is Potter even though my legal name is Peverell," I explained. They all nodded and we spent the day catching up. It was a good start to times with my friends. I did have to explain I was heir to the Hogwarts houses which caused many questions.

 **A.N: I am going to skip the gang staying around. So the next chapter will be Hogwarts letters and shopping then Hogwarts.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A.N: Chapter fifty-two. I have skipped when everyone was at her house. She told them all about her inheritance but not her parentage. They told them she was a distant cousin of James and that is why it came up with potter on Sirius' paper and she was shocked at her paper.**

 **Char POV:**

I was at James' for this week of the holidays. It was breakfast and three owls came in and delivered James, Sirius and me our Hogwarts letters. When James opened his he had Quidditch captain. He was so happy but I was confused why he wasn't head boy as well. However, I was even more confused when I opened mine and Head girl came out. I also had a small letter from Dumbles. I read it quickly.

"Oh, it seems Professor Dumbledore needs to speak with me today and this portkey is set to go off in twenty minutes. If you'll excuse me I need to go get ready," I say shocked. I go upstairs and pack all of my things before shrinking them and putting them into my pocket. I held onto the portkey and after two minutes I felt the usual tug around my nasal. I landed in Dumbles office. I gave him a hug hello before sitting down in his sofa area.

"I asked you here today as I am sure you are shocked at being head girl," he started. When I nodded he continued, "Well, I think you are best for the role. You created house unity in the school which is something not many remember in this school." I was shocked but just smiled.

"Well, thank you and I suppose you decided everything else had changed so why not. If you don't mind me asking who is head boy?" I ask.

"Ah, that would be Andrew Smith from Hufflepuff. He is their best candidate," he replied.

"I am glad I am here sir as I have something important to tell you. When I covered my mouth when we first met I hid that I am the heir to all the Hogwarts houses. So I own the entire castle," I admit.

"Well, that changes things. I suppose you are telling me this as you inherited the property this year so you want to change some things?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to inform you I will be staying in the head of houses chambers. I am also thinking about staying here for the rest of the holidays," I answer.

"I would say that can be arranged but as you own the castle it really isn't up to me," he said laughing.

"True, but it is polite to inform. Anyways, I am going to stay there this year and I won't be taking the train here," I respond. He just nods.

"Well, I will see you later, my dear," he says. I smile and hug him goodbye before going to where the Founders room was. I came in and settled myself in. I then decided to write a letter to each of the boys with a portkey attached. I sent them off and after twenty minutes Sirius appeared. Without any bags.

"Hey. I know I said come whenever you want but I meant bring bags," I said smiling. He just rolled his eyes.

"I know but I asked James to make mine and activated the portkey before he could say no," he grinned giving me a hug. I returned the hug and smiled up at him giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, that was mean of you. And how do you know James will bring you anything?" I reply.

"He knows if he doesn't I will just use his stuff," Sirius shrugged, "and let's face it you would have done the same so it isn't that mean," he smirked.

"True," I replied.

"Which is why we are the perfect match," he said grinning widely. I rolled my eyes and just hugged him. We stayed like that hugging each other and exchanging kisses. We eventually went and sat down on the couch but just held each other. We hadn't had much time to ourselves in a while. Soon enough the other three came.

"Hey guys," Peter said grinning.

"Hey, Pete," I replied. "I know you guys are confused but as the heir to Hogwarts, I know of some passages you don't. In fact where we are right now isn't on the map," I smirked.

"Oh really. Well, only a marauders on the map can add things," James replied smirking, "So, I think we need to put you on the map. But you don't have an animagus form sooo," he trailed off when I stood up.

"I told you guys I could come with you last year on the full moon, surely you didn't think I meant as human," I smirked before transforming. I felt myself go onto four legs. When I looked up the boy's faces were shocked.

"You're a hippogriff," Remus said surprised, "I didn't think it was possible to be a magical animal." I transform back into my human self.

"Yeah, it shocked me the first time I transformed. And unfortunately, due to me being fully black I don't exactly blend in," I respond.

"Anyway, this means we need to think of a name," Sirius interrupted.

"We have ages to think of a name, this is the only time you will be allowed around the castle with no one around," I point out.

"True, so where are now," James asks taking the map out of his pocket.

I take them outside the rooms.

"We are on the seventh floor just here," I say pointing to the map. He adds it on. "Right next is actually just down this corridor," I say walking to the other end. I pace in front of the stretch of wall three times and a door appears.

"This is the room of requirements. You probably can't add it to the map as it can be as big or as small as the user needs. So you could just label that area," I suggest. They nod after having a turn with the room. I show them a few more passages and by this time we are in the entrance hall as I showed them a passage that went from a few feet away from the Gryffindor common room to the entrance hall.

"Right, now I know you are Gryffindors but would you like to see the Chamber of secrets and Slytherines famous monster," I smirk.

"It's real?" Remus exclaims. The others look confused. I decided they should see it and walk in the direction while Remus reminds the boys of what it is.

 **A.N: So here is the latest chapter. Sorry, it has taken so long. I am looking for suggestions as to what her animagus name should be. She is an all black hippogriff with emerald eyes but smaller than normal hippogriffs but not by much. Leave your suggestions and the ones I like most I will ask for opinions.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A.N: Chapter fifty-three.**

 _parseltongue_

 **Char POV:**

I take them to Moaning Myrtle's toilet. I turn around to look at them. "Okay, so the entrance is in here. I am guessing he thought no one would look for one here. The reason it hasn't been found is that you need a parselmouth to open it," I state. They all nod. I turn around and step in front of the correct toilet. And begin to hiss.

 _Open_

 _Stairs_

 _Lights_

I turn back to the boys and wink at them before descending the stairs. I hear them following me and I walk down the now lit pipe towards the second door.

 _Open_

I hiss again and go up the steps. When I go through the door I notice it is dark.

 _Lights_

I turn around. "Alright, the monster is a basilisk so while I let it out and see if you're allowed to have your eyes open keep them closed. I know you have curiosity but this could kill you," I say seriously. They all nod understanding just as serious. I walk over to the statue of Salazar.

 _Open_

 _Salazar's basilisk I wish to speak with you. Awaken from your sleep._

The mouth opens and I close my eyes and I hear the Basilisk come out.

 _Wich one of you is the speaker_

 _I am the speaker. I was wondering as I am the heir of Slytherin can I look in your eyes_

 _You can and as you are the speaker that awakened me._

I open my eyes. _If I ask can you change your gaze so it won't affect my friends?_ I say motioning to them. The basilisk slides over to them and smells them one by one.

 _The wolf would have been fine. I can change my gaze for you mistress._

"She says that you can open your eyes as I asked her not to hurt you. Also, Remus apparently as you are a werewolf you would have been unaffected," I say in English. They open their eyes and are gobsmacked.

"Well, that's useful to know," Remus states the first able to form a sentence.

"She?" Sirius asks.

"I presumed. I'm not sure," I reply

 _What are they saying_

 _Oh sorry, I was telling them you said they could open their eyes and telling my friend you said as he was a wolf he was unaffected. Also, what is your name and are you male or female?_

 _That's fine mistress. I am Uraeus after the Egyptian goddess but you may also call me buto. Also, this one felt aroused when you spoke to me but it stopped when I spoke, Buto said motioning to Sirius._

 _Really well he is my soulmate so that is interesting to know Buto and how did you know?_ I ask

 _I can feel peoples emotions. I don't smell them like the wolf_ , she responds.

"Her name is Buto. I'm going to see if there is anything we should know other than this to put on the map," I say to the others.

 _Buto would it be okay if they look around. We have a map and we want to put the chamber on the map, could we talk while they look around?_ I ask

 _Of course mistress_ , she responds. I motion to the others to go on and look around. They nod and go look around and add to the map before leaving. I talk to Buto about what else is here and the other entrances that I show the others to add to the map. She then shows us the study Slytherin had down here. When we have finished I take the stairs away and we sit on her head while she raises up the pipe. Apparently, she did the same for Slytherin. When we got to the top I promised to come to visit her seen as there was an entrance from my rooms straight to the chamber and then we went and got some lunch from the kitchens. We discussed the map and the summer. I invited them to stay here for a while. Peter and Remus said they couldn't due to not being able to inform their parents. James said he could in the last week of school as his parents were away for work but wanted to stay with them until them. Sirius, however, was able to stay until school started. So we flooed back to the Potter's where his stuff was as he had planned on staying there for the last two weeks of school and then flooed back to my rooms. I showed him my bedroom which I had made green with the furniture all dark wood. He unpacked his stuff while I got Rose to hook up a TV and DVD player in the main common room as well as a small one in the bedroom. When that was done we got one of the Hogwarts house elves to bring us dinner. We then laid in bed and watched a movie when it was over I went and had a shower. I changed into a tank top and some shorts and charmed my hair dry before making it shorter with my metamorphosis. When I came out Sirius was sitting on the bed. I saw him swallow hard when I came out. I smirked and walked over to him and stood in front of him making him look up at me.

"So, I thought we could share the bed tonight instead of you sleeping in on of the others," I said. He nodded. I smiled, "Good." I leant down and kissed him gently. He put his hands on my hips and dragged me down so I was straddling his waist. When I drew back to breathe I rested my head against his.

"I heard something interesting from Buto. Apparently, you found me speaking parseltongue arousing," I said smirking. He blushed.

"I don't," he denied. I raised an eyebrow.

 _So. me speaking like this isn't attractive,_ I hissed. He swallowed thickly and I knew I was getting to him. So I continued speaking parseltongue saying things that if I spoke in English by accident would still get him aroused. It didn't take much and soon he was aroused.

"Knew she was right," I smirked kissing him. He suddenly flipped us so he was hovering over me.

"Well, that wasn't very nice Char," he told.

"I could always help you get rid of your problem," I smirked. He looked shocked but I just dragged him down for a kiss. His problem was soon solved.

 **A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave your suggestions for what her name should be for her hippogriff form.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A.N: chapter fifty-four. I am not going to do many more chapters around three.**

 **Char POV:**

I woke up in someone's arms against their chest with them drawing patterns on my bare back lazily. I figured it was Sirius so I just snuggled into him more. I heard a chuckle. When I looked up I saw he was awake and smiling at me. I smiled.

"You may be awake and happy but I am tired, so let me sleep," I moan burying my head.

"What happened to your morning workout?" he questioned laughing.

"I got a workout enough yesterday, besides skipping one day won't do any harm. I am in no danger of becoming out of shape, don't you agree?" I asked smirking.

"True, and if last nights workout was so good, maybe we should make it your morning workout," he said slipping us over and kissing my neck.

I laugh, "It was a good workout but not every morning, good try though," I said.

"But some mornings as you said not every," he said smiling.

"I don't see me pushing you off," I respond.

That morning's workout was good.

When we finally got up we got some breakfast.

"I know we could be doing something more fun but I do need to go around and fix anything that is broken and strengthen the wards," I say.

"I'll come, I probably know more about what is broken in this time than you," he shrugs. I nod in agreement. So for the day, we go around fixing things in the castle telling each other funny stories that happened in certain parts of the castle.

That is what we spent most of the next two weeks doing. James joined us the final week and the teachers in the last four days and they told me anything they missed or needed.

Sirius and I had spoken to Dumbles and he agreed to let Sirius sleep in my room if he wanted. Sirius agreed but I told him I wanted him to spend an entire weekend with the boys at least once every two months more if he wants. I don't want to take him away from them and it would give me and the girls a weekend to ourselves. He agreed. Other than that or any nights we ended up just staying in the dorm due to tiredness or laziness we would stay in my room. Our relationship had been going well and showed no signs it was going to be otherwise. It was the day everyone was arriving. I had decided not to get the train and to help the house elves with the feat. The boys had decided to stay behind. They had already planned something for everyone returns and stayed on the little table in the corner cracking jokes while I cooked. The elves seemed hesitant at first but soon accepted I wouldn't be leaving. When it got close to the time everyone would arrive I left the elves to themselves and went and got dressed. The boys sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I have to go talk to dumbles quick," I said kissing Siri on the cheek. I walked up to him. "At the end of dinner," I said. He nodded. I went and sat down. People then started to come in. The others saw us and came and sat down. Once the first years had been sorted the feast began. We all started talking about our last few weeks of term. When the feats were over Dumbles stood up.

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed your summer's. Now a few start of year announcements. First years students the forbidden forest is that forbidden. Some older years might need to keep that in mind. Mr Filch has added some more items to the list of banned things, it is in his office if you would like to see it. Now, if you would take a moment to listen to your new head girl Charlotte Peverell she has something she would like to tell you," he said. I stood up and walked to the front of the hall.

"Well, I wanted to inform you all that any problems you may come to me which I am sure is the same for the head boy Andrew Smith. But mainly it is that before Dumbledore told me I was head girl I hadn't told him but I am heir to all four Hogwarts houses. Those of you who were here for my sorting probably remember the trouble I had with it. This didn't affeDumbledoreore in his appointment as he didn't know. Now, I have got some privileges but I can't say them. I hope this doesn't mean you treat me differently. If you need me one of the teachers will be able to contact me to find me. Other than that I hope you have an amazing year," I announce. I go sit down at my table.

"Why didn't you tell us you are head girl," Marlene scolded.

"Mar, I am wearing my pin," I say dryly, she looks down at it and blushes. Dumbles stands up and wished us goodnight. I lead the first years to the Gryffindor common room along with Remus. We give them the password and show them where their rooms are.

"I don't sleep in the common room I have my own rooms which I would have had even if I wasn't the heir. But if I am needed the castle notifies me and Remus and Lily are both in the tower when you sleep. I will be spending my free time here most times. Don't be scared to talk to any of us," I tell them. We then send them to bed as they looked ready to pass out from the amount of food they had. I then said goodnight to the others and went to my rooms. Siri decides to come with me. When I asked why he said he couldn't be bothered to listen to the gossip that was bound to happen. So we went to our rooms. We got changed and laid down. We watched some TV before going to sleep.

The next morning I got up and did my workout and when I came back had my shower and woke Siri. We got ready for the day and went to the great hall for breakfast. We got our schedules and went to our lessons for the day. When I came into the great hall for dinner I kissed Sirius' cheek and went to sit with my Slytherin friends. I had met up with the girls to go shopping a few times but nothing much. Dora had gotten engaged to Ted Tonks like in my timeline.

"When were you going to tell us you and Sirius are a thing?" Bella questioned.

"When you asked," I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Is it serious?" Cissy asked.

"Turns out I am a distant relative of James and that is why on his sheet my name was Potter. Apparently, that was what my parents called me in public so we didn't get attacked for our money so that is what spell recognise me as. I didn't tell Sirius he was mine as I thought something was wrong with it as he didn't have my name," I answered.

"So you guys are soulmates," Lucius stated and I nodded.

"Yes!" Reg exclaimed. I looked at him curiously. "You are going to be my sister in law eventually and our parents love you and seen as you are of high status I don't have to try and marry someone of high status as well. I can marry whoever I choose," he explained.

"Your parent's don't know. We thought we should tell them at Christmas. So don't spoil it," I warn them all. They all nod and then catch up. At the end of dinner, Siri comes over to get me. The girls at the table all awwed at the gesture. I just rolled my eyes at how smug Siri looked and hissed parseltongue in his ear. He glared at me for getting him hot and bothered in public. He said goodbye to the others and practically dragged me back to my room. He kissed me against the back of the door once we got in the room.

"Ah, I have to go to a prefect meeting then patrol sorry," I shrug pushing him off me. He sighs and sits on the couch. I kiss his cheek and brush my hair out and put it up before leaving. I smile to myself the whole meeting.


	55. Chapter 55

**A.N: Chapter fifty-five. Time skip has happened.**

 **Char POV:**

School had been going great and it was the day before Halloween and I was in Transfiguration when a fifth year came in.

"Charlotte Peverell, the headmaster wants to meet with you in his office," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Can you get the homework for me?" I ask Remus he nods and I go to Dumbles office telling the fifth year I know the way and to go relax. When I got there Andrew was there as well. I sat down on the other empty chair.

"I'm glad you got here so quickly. Now I was thinking of doing something for Halloween. Not a ball as I'm sure many people would be annoyed at not having time to prepare. But I wanted to know your ideas," Albus spoke.

"We could do what the muggles do on Halloween. They go door to door and say trick or treat and people give them candy. We can make the castle a haunted castle instead of a house. People can walk around and either get sweets or pranks and it can start after the feast," I say.

"That's a great idea. We can decorate the hall while everyone is at the feast and send them to their common rooms and there will be costumes they can get into. Then, headmaster, you can announce that the trick or treat has started. I'm sure Charlotte knows a few people who can help with the pranks," Andrew says smirking. I smirk back and nod.

"Well, it seems you two have everything under control. Just tell me when you need me to make the announcement. If you two tell the school tonight at dinner so they are prepared. Then Charlotte you Andrew and your associates that can help with the pranks can organise it tonight," Dumbles said smiling.

"That's fine with me. You can come back to my room after dinner and we can organise it if that's okay with you," I say addressing Andrew. He agrees. I and Andrew were given permission to go around the castle and start to plan what to do. When it got to dinner we went and sat at our own tables.

"Hey love, what did dumbles want?" Sirius asked as I sat next to him giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll find out at the end of dinner with everyone else, but I do need you and the boys to come to my room after dinner," I reply. He looks at me curiously before grinning and nodding. The boys all agree and I talk to Remus about what I missed in Charms and Defence and he tells me the homework. At the end of dinner, Dumbles announces me and Andrew have something to say. We go up.

"Tomorrow is Halloween as you are aware. Our headmaster decided we should do something so we are going to take a muggle tradition for their children and put our spin on it. We will be doing trick or treating in our own haunted Hogwarts castle," I say smiling.

"After dinner, you will go to your common rooms where there will be costumes for you to dress in and change how you wish. Our headmaster will then announce that you may leave your common rooms. You will be allowed to go around the entire school and different rooms will either have some form of sweets or chocolate or a trick," Andrew continued.

"We and the Marauders will be decorating the castle during dinner and while you all get changed. I will ask the castle to create a pathway to your common rooms from the hall so you don't see the castle," I finish.

"That's all we have to say. You have until your common rooms open tomorrow after dinner to get your outfits ready and as it is a Saturday tomorrow third years and above are allowed to go to Hogsmeade," Albus announced, which got a loud cheer from everyone affected. Andrew and I walked towards the boys.

"Come on then, we have to go plan," I said. The boys nodded and got up. Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked to our rooms with the other following. The whole time they bounced ideas around on what to do in the parts we were walking down. We stayed up most of the night planning. The boys were excited as they got to do many of the pranks they had been too unorganised to do as it would take too long.

The next day before dinner we all started decorating the parts of the castle no one would have to go on their way to dinner. We had dinner in the kitchens beforehand. We stayed together so we could get each room done quicker by doing it together. I also asked the castle to change itself as much as possible and to create the tunnels for the student st o get to the common rooms. Luckily I had organised my costume during the day as we went to Hogsmeade to get decorations and outfits. By the time dinner had finished we had done most of the hallways due to working together and the castles help. Some of Andrews friends had decided to help as well. When we had finished decorating I quickly rushed back to get changed.

I and Sirius had decided to go as Pirates. It was a very successful night. Everyone walked around the castle enjoying themselves with their friends getting chocolate or pranks played on them. We had asked the ghosts to help frighten people and told peeves to do whatever he wanted. The suits of amour were able to march around or jump out as people walked past to scare them. At the end of the night, everyone was happy. Siri and I went back to our room and watched horror movies eating chocolate laughing at the muggles incorrect perceptions of werewolves and vampires. I ended up falling asleep on the sofa leaning on him. It was a great night and I was looking forward to Christmas. I had agreed to go to Sirius house and celebrate with his family. His whole family was going to be meeting at the black family manor. All of the blacks in the school have decided to wait and tell them all that I and Sirius are soulmates when we arrive mainly because it will be amusing.

 **A.N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56

**A.N: Chapter fifty-six. Time jump to Christmas. I will probably only have around three chapters left. I hope that I don't end it badly and that it will be a good ending to a story so many of you seem to like.**

 **Char POV:**

It was the morning everyone was leaving for Christmas break. I had convinced Sirius to pack the night before so we could have a lie in. We somehow managed to still be up before the boys as when we went to go make sure none of our stuff was still in there we might need they were all asleep. I rolled my eyes and flipped all their mattresses over so they landed on the floor. Sirius burst out laughing.

"CHARLOTTE!" they all yelled.

"Well, it is now ten o'clock and the train leaves in two hours you can sleep if you want," I say amused when they all quickly get up and start rushing around. They all start looking for their things so I do the spell I did all of last year that makes their stuff that isn't in their wardrobe go to their bed. They thank me and continue packing. When they finally finished we went down to the great hall as food was being served until the train left continuously as people never made it in time for breakfast as they were packing. We quickly grabbed some food before getting in one of the carriages to go to the station. When there we found a carriage on the train and put all our trunks up on the carriers above our head. I got my small bag and took out the small piece of wood and enlarged and made it hover it to be a small table for me.

"That's ingenious. Can you expand it," James said excitedly. I didn't reply just did so. I felt Sirius wrap his arm around my side and looked at him to see him looking smug. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm just enjoying how I have a smart girlfriend/soulmate," he answered. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. I took out the small mirror I had and put it on the 'table' along with everything I would need to do my hair respectably.

"You have met them all before you don't have to do that," Sirius said sighing.

"I do as not only is it the first time I am seeing them since my new Ladyships have been announced but we are telling them about how we are soulmates," I reply.

"She's right and there will most likely be reporters trying to interview her if whether the rumours she is lady Hogwarts is true," James pipes up.

"Alright, as long as you aren't trying to impress them as they already love you, even Bella which is a hard feat," Sirius says sighing.

"Never, I don't need to impress. Mainly because if they tried to go against me they know I could ruin them plus I will only dress how I see comfortable," I reply. I had nearly finished my hair and only had a few more pins to put in place. When I was done I turned to Remus.

"Can you put a sticking charm on the pins that will last until I take it off. You're are stronger than mine," I ask. He nods and does as asked. I thank him when he finishes and I start to work on my makeup. I wanted it simple so only applied some blush along with mascara and lipstick as the rest I could do due to my metamorphosis. When that was done I put all my stuff away and picked a colour to turn my nails. I settled on a nude pink and then talked with the boys. Many people came and stopped in our compartment throughout the trip. Apparently due to all of us being friendly meant we knew a very large amount of the school population even if we were in the oldest year. When our Slytherin year mates finally came round they ended up staying until the train got to the station. Sirius got our trunks and shrank them putting them in his pocket I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek resulting in cissy awwing. We both rolled our eyes and got off the train. We soon found that Sirius/Reggie, Bella/Cissy and James parents were all waiting near each other. After saying goodbye to Remus and Peter who went to find their parents we walked over.

"A pleasure to see you all again," I said as we came closer smiling.

"And you Lady Peverell or should I say Hogwarts?" Lord Black asked.

"Never one to ignore the obvious. Unfortunately, or fortunately, however you look at it I have a lot of titles so why don't you all just call me Charlotte. We are after all friends practically family," I reply, "Obviously, as we are family I insist you call me Charlotte," I say that part directly at Lord and Lady Potter.

"Now, don't forget Char they will be your family as well one day," Sirius said motioning to his and Bella parents. They all look confused before Sirius put his hand in mine. "We are soulmates after all," he finishes kissing my cheek. All the women's faces light up.

"If you could all do me a favour and not make a big deal right this moment. As even though I am happy with the new I would rather it was announced in the paper how we want it not by a nosy photographer," I input. The women quickly pull ahold of themselves.

"Yes, quite right. Now, why don't we all head back to the manor and we can discuss it there," Cygnus said before turning to the Potter's, "Perhaps you could come to our new years eve ball," he suggested?

"Actually, I was planning on hosting a ball at one of my properties and inviting you all. If you would like to come," I know the Potter's wouldn't turn it down out of politeness and none of the Blacks would out of respect for my position and curiosity as to where I could live. As I suspected they all agreed. "Excellent, shall we be going," I say aloud. So we all say on more goodbye to the Potter's and apparate to the Black manor. A house elf takes our luggage to our rooms and we all go to a drawing room.

"Are you really soulmates?"Walburga asks as soon as everyone sat down.

"We are. It turns out I am distantly related to the Potters and my parents always called me that in public so I wouldn't be taken for ransom due to our name. I presumed mine was a mistake as Sirius' didn't say my name and I didn't know about my name until I asked Dumbledore," I explained.

"And just how long have you known?" Orion asked.

"Since the bigging of the Summer but we wanted it to be a surprise. We made the others swear not to tell any of you so we could tell you at Christmas," Sirius answered.

"Yes, although I didn't really want to tell you how Sirius did," I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He had the decency to look sheepish, but we had actually planned it like that so we could test his mother's restraints. Unfortunately, it wasn't nearly as comical as we hoped.

"Either way it is great news," Walburga declared. "I have a daughter as well now. We must start planning a wedding," she started to ramble.

"Actually, mother we haven't discussed that yet," Sirius said cutting her off. Everyone turned to either look at him or me.

"Why not?" Orion asked.

"Mainly, because neither of us has brought it up, but also because I want to ask her properly and not just assume," Sirius stated amused. I smiled at that.

"Aww, who knew you were a gentleman cousin," Bella teased.

"Besides, Lucius and I and Bella and Rodolphus and Andy and Ted are all engaged so we have plenty of weddings to look forward to and plan," Cissy spoke up.

"Speaking of planning, after boxing day I will have to go and plan my new year's party and as Sirius is my soulmate he will be my other host so he will have to come. If he isn't needed here of course," I spoke up. Sirius and I had spoken about this and he agreed. Mainly so we could be alone and also so we could get some time away from his family.

"Of course that's fine dear, it is to be expected if you are holding any ball your soul mate helps," Walburga replied. At that point, two owls came in the room and dropped a letter on everyone bar mine and Sirius' lap. They were invitations to my ball.

"I may have already invited you but I still need to write invitations," I shrug. After that everyone talked about how the school year had been so far before slowly everyone went and did their own thing coming together for dinner before separating again. Sirius decided to show the gardens of the manor. They were huge. When we reached a fountain we sat on a bench and talked for a while.

"So, before when my mother mentioned marriage. Did it freak you out," Sirius asked casually but I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Nope. We are soulmates. It is bound to happen eventually. Like you said it didn't really cross my mind too much. If you don't mind I would like to wait until we are a few years out of school. Just so we can be settled," I said looking up at him from where I was leaning against him.

"We can do whatever you want," he said smiling down at me.

"No, you get some say in this as well. You're my soulmate. You get to be happy as well. Propose whenever wherever and we can find a time that suits us both," I say. He nods at me and I smile. We stay there for a while. Talking before going to bed. Sirius had to give me one of his shirts to sleep in so I could smell him and hopefully I wouldn't have nightmares as we weren't sharing a bed. The next week was peaceful. I either read books from the library or spent time with the others. It was soon Christmas day. I got presents from all of my friends and the blacks. My favourite present was from Sirius which was a charm bracelet with our animagus forms as well as an M, a map a cauldron and a shell. The M was for marauders, the map for marauders map, the cauldron to represent how we found each other due to a potion and a time turner to represent how my time travel brought us together, although we told his family it was because no time together was ever enough. I had got him a leather jacket that he had been looking at and a key. When he looked at me strangely I took him to the patio doors and there on the grass was a motorcycle. He picked me up and spun me around as he had been looking at getting one for ages. Luckily as it flew his family didn't seem to displease with it. Dinner was divine and everyone was in a great mood. I was looking forward to the ball a lot. I had already given the elves order on food and some other things so I wouldn't have to do too much. Now was just planning with Sirius.


	57. Chapter 57

**A.N: Chapter fifty-seven. There is a lemon at the end.**

 **Char POV:**

Sirius and I had just flooed to the Merlin castle start the planning. When we arrived Rose was already there. She was the only house elf I would take with me to all my different houses. She had been bringing me any updates I needed to know.

"Rose, Sirus and I are going to unpack and then have some lunch. Could you arrange it so you and the head of all the parts of the household have lunch with us to discuss how the planning is coming along?" I ask.

"Yes, mistress Charlotte. Would you and master Sirius be wanting anything special for your lunch?" she inquired.

"Anything will be fine," Sirius answered grinning. Rose smiled back and I showed Sirius our room. "Damn, I think this room is bigger than the others," Sirius said when we entered.

"Yes, well people did like to show off," I said dismissively. I started towards the walk-in wardrobe and started to put my things away. Sirius did the same and I pointed out a few things on the way down to the dining room. When we entered there were four elves other than Rose at the table.

"Thank you for taking time out of your work to talk with us today," I said sitting down. "Now, Flopsy how is the preparation for food going?" I asked when the food appeared.

"Very good miss. I have made sure we have all the food we could need as well as extra so if anything goes wrong and so you and mister Sirius will have enough food. The preparation has already begun and it is going well. All on track so the food will be ready," Flopsy replied.

"Wonderful. If anything goes wrong please do tell me. Tricksy, how come the garden?" I asked.

"Well, we have warded off a quarter of the garden as that would give them access to parts of the castle the guests won't be allowed in. All the plants are growing nicely even with the snow. We made the fountains run on hot water so that they won't freeze. The area where the fireworks will be set off is charmed so nothing but me can enter," Tricksy reported.

"That seems to go to plan if I think of anything else I will let you know. But I think apart from the fireworks many people will stay inside. May how is the decorating of the ballroom going?" I question.

"We have set up the tables so everyone can fit. The dance floor is polished and clean along with the rest of the room. We have made a few table arrangments that need approving along with the colour scheme and some decorations. We have put all the tables on the top floor balcony area and made it so people are able to see the floor from above and there are chair and sofa around the edge of the dance floor as well as the bar that we have fully stocked. The hallway from the portkey room to the ball is decorated and can be changed to fit the scheme. If you come with me at the end of lunch you two can confirm the arrangments and colour scheme and we can decorate it properly," May responded.

"I believe we can do that. I must say you all have it under incredible control. Now Fred, how is it going with the rest of the castle?" I ask him.

"Well, I have put anything that you told me to put away in the east wing and have warded it from anyone but you two and the elves. I and my elves have made it so if anything is taken out of the castle by anyone but the two of you it will return in twenty minutes. The castle has been cleaned everywhere, and the room in which everyone will be portkeying into from the letter has been organised so no one will land on anyone," He responded.

"Well, everything seems to be going fine. Now, why don't we finish our lunch while we fill Sirius in about the plans for that evening?" I suggested. Once lunch was over Sirius and I went into the ballroom with May. Sirius was shocked at it. The ballroom was as large as the great hall but halfway up there was a balcony that went around the entire room. That was where the tables were. The balcony had a ledge so that people wouldn't fall that was cherry red. Downstairs the floor was polished cherry wood and around the edges of the room had either a seating area for discussions or somewhere to sit. However, along the back half of the wall, there was a bar that had a stool every two and a half feet. The stools were cherry red with a back but had an emerald cushion and the wood was made to look like vines. All the columns in the room along with the edge on the balcony were made to look like vines. I knew the upstairs had emerald green carpet as well. The bar was completely stocked. The ceiling at that point was white but that would soon change to reflect whatever was above it so if people pleased they could see the fireworks from inside. We all went up the stairs and May showed us the table arrangments. After some debating, we soon picked a simple arrangement that was silver cutlery and placemats with a black tablecloth that fireworks would explode on and the flowers were white peonies and orchids. After that, we left the elves to decorate as they would match the scheme to the arrangement. I gave Sirius a tour of the castle.

"And this room?" Sirius asked.

"You aren't allowed in it is for the dress I will be wearing to the ball and I want it to be a surprise. So don't go in," I said commandingly.

"FIne, but only because you want it to be a surprise. I am sure I would still find you as breathtakingly beautiful as I did when I saw you at the balls last year. At the valentines day ball I actually think I lost the ability to breathe until you spoke and I snapped out of it," he replied smiling. I kissed him hard and ended up with me leaning up to him with him against the wall. "Not that I mind but what was that for?" he asked.

"For being so damn sweet," I replied.

We then continued the tour and had dinner and retired to a small living room. We watched a movie before we went up to bed.

"So, I know we left to get things for the party ready but most of it looks done. So why did we come here so soon?" I heard Sirius call out from the bedroom. I was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Well, I thought we could do with some alone time," I answered.

"Really, well at this point I am all alone. So if your point was alone time away from my family together it isn't working right this moment," he called out. I just rolled my eyes and finished my hair.

"I might just have to fix that," I said stepping out of the bathroom and walking towards Sirius who had sat up on the bed so his feet were on the floor. His eyes raking up and down my body.

"What's this?" he asked in a much deeper tone.

"Just a Christmas present to myself. I wanted to see your opinion if you don't like it I can go back into the bathroom and take it off," I said stopping in front of him before doing a slow spin. I had a red thong on that had white fur along the waistband. A red silk bra that had white trimmings which showed off my toned stomach and a Santa hat on my curly hair. With some red heels.

"Oh, no I love it. But I don't think I can appreciate it that well with you standing so far away," he said before standing and laying me on the bed. He leaned on top of me and kissed his way down to my chest. trailing his tongue around the edges of the bra. "Much easier to appreciate it. The fur is very soft," he murmured before continuing his kisses trailing down my stomach. He did the same thing around the waistband of the front of my pants. "Soft here as well. Perhaps it is time to test the softness of the silk," he said before coming back up and leaning back on his ankles. Before I could ask what he was going to do he started to slowly trace over the top of my bra. One of his hands then went down to my underwear and did the same on my thighs before going over my underwear. "Hmm, I think the silk on you delectable panties need more inspection," was all he said as a warning before he put his head down there and rubbed his nose right above my clit over the silk. "Well, I was wrong it is soft, but let's see how durable it is and if it leaves a rash," he said before pulling them apart with his teeth and starting to kiss my hips. "Quite durable but did rip. No red marks here anymore to kiss better, what about there," he murmured before attacking my clit and lips with his tongue. I was in heaven and when I started to thrust up towards his mouth he held my hips down. To get some release I put my hands in his hair and pushed him closer but as soon as I did Sirius pulled away and I moaned at the loss of contact. "I definitely approve of this choice in clothing," he smirked. I grinned before flipping us over and vanishing his clothes.

"That's great but I am pretty sure you didn't fulfil your inspection on the top half of the clothing," I replied before leaning down to kiss him as he nodded and place one hand on my ass and the other on my breast. I pulled away and started kissing, sucking and licking at his neck. When Sirius thrust up against me he rubbed his erection against my clit making me moan. I then decided I needed him in me. I moved so I was sitting upwards and then lowered down onto it. Before I could set a pace Sirius flipped us over and started to slowly move while kissing me.

"Sirius I love it when we are sweet and gentle, but we haven't been able to do anything other than a long kiss on Christmas day since we left our dorm. Now fuck me so it hurts to walk tomorrow," I practically growled. He grinned widely at me before starting at a much faster pace. He moved so he could grip the headboard of the bed to get a better grip and went faster and harder than I thought possible. The only sounds were the slapping of skin and our moans. We came together we the other name on our lips. However, Sirius was still hard and I was ready for another round so I flipped us over and started to move up and down. Sirius gripped on to my waist to support me before unclipping my bra and helping me out of it. Release came soon again. I got off him and stood up.

"Well, I think I need another shower care to join me?" I asked. Sirius shot up and picked me up before running to the bathroom. Safe to say we needed another shower.

 **A.N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

**A.N: Chapter fifty-eight. The ball part 1. I haven't done another POV in so long so Sirius POV most of this chapter. Outfit pieces for Charlotte in bold.**

 **Char POV:**

At four o'clock I had gone into the room with my dress and told Sirius I would reappear an hour and a half before the ball started so at six thirty. I went in and had a bath doing a hair removal lotion on every part of me apart from my hair and eyebrows. I then painted my nails black with white fireworks on them that I charmed to explode repeatedly. I dried my hair and got in a silk dressing gown.

"Rose," I called out. She appeared a moment later. "I need help deciding on what to do with my hair," I said. She nodded and helped me figure out what to do. After what seemed an age we found something that looked nice but wouldn't take away from my dress. I decided to go against makeup as the dress was enough and I had some clips in my hair. I did my makeup natural but made my eyelashes longer and thicker and my lips change to be naturally darker and plumper and my eyebrows more defined. I finally emerged in my dress and shoes and went downstairs. I went into the ballroom and saw everything was ready.

"Rose, can you tell Sirius to come down whenever he is ready to please," I asked her. She nodded and vanished. I went and walked around to look at the tables upstairs so they were the same and then came back to look at the bar.

"Breathtaking as always," I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Sirius leaning against the bar. I smiled and came out from behind the bar.

 **Sirius POV:**

I had just come out of the shower when Rose popped in.

"Miss Charlotte says that you can come down whenever. She is in the ballroom," she said. I nodded at her and she left. I quickly got ready in my suit. I had decided to go muggle. I had a plain black suit and tie with a white shirt. I pulled my hair back so that it was out of my face. I then went downstairs to the ballroom. I saw that Char was behind the bar inspecting it. As I got closer I noticed her hair ( **. /search?q=fancy+hairstyles+for+curly+hair &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJv-S7qr7fAhXrsaQKHVSAAQ8Q_AUIDigB&biw=1517&bih=730&dpr=0.9#imgdii=Yo570bXPE0e-1M:&imgrc=3ZhvkqOpmb6JHM:** ) was in an half up half down way that no one else had been wearing lately, but looked magnificent on her. As I got closer I noticed she was wearing a strapless silver dress that went to halfway down her back ( **. /search?biw=1517 &bih=730&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=3uMjXJjvJdOe1fAPyai7mAg&q=light+up+ball+gown&oq=light+up+ball+gown&gs_l=img.3..0.7322.10668..11097...1.0..0.135.1633.16j3...1...1..gws-wiz-img...0.. 8#imgdii=nm4QOtGKdHMqrM:&imgrc=_4DG_q06n-UKoM:** ).

I leant against the bar.

"Breathtaking as always," I said making her turn to look at me. She smiled and came out from behind the bar showing me her dress and as she picked it up to go up the steps I saw her very sparkly shoes ( **. /search?q=sparkly+silver+heels &source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiJy66Nq77fAhWBM-wKHb35BQUQ_AUIDygC&biw=1517&bih=730#imgrc=DvEhlygxEpAUxM:** ).

"You look very handsome as well but won't your family be annoyed at the muggle clothing?" she asked coming over and wrapping her arms around my neck while mine instantly went around her waist.

"They will but I think they will be too busy watching you to care about what I am wearing. Now how about one dance before the ball starts just us on the dancefloor?" I suggest. She agrees so the musicians who were already here played us a song and we just danced around the floor. Nothing to complex as we simply just wanted time together before the ball. When the song ended we checked everything was going according to plan and went to the room where everyone would be portkeying. Char had sent all our friends a separate letter so they would arrive half an hour before anyone else. James was the first to arrive.

"Char you look beautiful as always. Sirius muggle style. It suits have fun explaining that to the family," James said. Charlotte rolled her eyes and hugged him. Soon enough all our friends arrived even the Slytherine's and we had twenty minutes until guests arrived.

"Right, well why don't I show you the ballroom," Charlotte said. I took her arm and we lead them to the ballroom. Their reactions were similar to mine making us chuckle.

"Merlin, you really went all out," Marlene said.

"Actually he did as it was his castle," Charlotte beamed. The twins who Charlotte had also invited grinned.

"Well, we can't say you do anything half-assed,"

"And, I can't wait to see the pureblood's reactions to your dress,"

"You haven't seen the best part yet," she said. We looked at her curiously but she just smirked while Cissy huffed.

"Yes, I doubt many of the old-fashioned purebloods will think your dress appropriate," Nott inputted. Charlotte just shrugged. Soon enough we had to go back to the greeting room. Charlotte had told them all to come so she could introduce them to everyone as it would help them in later life to have connections. Once people started arriving it seemed like there was an endless supply of people. The minister of magic was even there. Charlotte did as promised and introduced all her friends. But what shocked me was how she introduced me as her soulmate. When we had a few seconds without anyone she whispered in my ear "This way it is public knowledge and our own announcement, you don't mind do you?" I just grinned and kissed her quickly. Whenever someone's parents arrived they would leave. Soon enough my parents and Bella and Cissy's arrived. They came over and I saw my mother look shocked at my attire but when she looked at Charlotte her eyes widened comically.

"My you both look lovely," she said politely.

"Thank you, I got my dress made one of a kind," Charlotte said in return but I could see her amusement from my mother's reaction. We talked with them a while before having to talk to some other guests and they left along with Reg, Cissy and Bella. Thankfully they were one of the last people to arrive. We went into the ballroom and Charlotte brought me to the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We are going to start this evening with the food. If you could go up the stairs either at the back right-hand corner or just outside the room a house elf will direct you to your table. After we eat, the band will play music for you to dance and drink into the new year. I thank you all for coming to celebrate with me and my soulmate Heir Black in our home Merlin Castle. I hope you enjoy your evening," was all she said before we walked over to a staircase and sat at the table obviously meant for the hosts. I grinned on the way up knowing she had done that on purpose as it was a major bomshell to announce to a large majority of the elite wizard population they were in Merlin's castle that before now no one alive could claim to be inside and that it woud take a while for them to recover.

 **A.N: Second half of the ball up soon. Only a few more chapters to go.**


	59. Chapter 59

**A.N: Chapter fifty-nine. The ball part 2. Still in Sirius' POV.**

 **Sirius POV:**

Joining us on our table were my parents, Reg, Bella, Cissy, Dora, their parents, their other halves and their parents along with some other high up lord and ladies. Unfortunately, we couldn't make it so any of our friends sat next to us because we wanted them to. We had to go by pureblood rules. But Charlotte also liked family so that is why my family and their others were at the table. Dinner was absolutely amazing the food was divine and Charlotte. Well, apart from when she had first been introduced to my family I had never seen her acting like a high society pureblood elite. And it was something to see. They kept trying to either undermind her due to her age or her dress or her sex but she just kept talking in circles around them. It was amazing to watch. I even saw my mother having to hide a smirk in her glass a few times. Once dinner was over Charlotte stood up and tapped her glass.

"Guests, dinner is now over but as we are all staying awake to see another new year there will be food available if required. You are free to go downstairs and dance and mingle or stay up here. You may look around my home and the garden, however mine and Sirius personal quarters are off limits if you aren't supposed to be there you simply won't be allowed in. Please, go enjoy," she said smiling. I saw a few people grin brightly being told to explore and knew a few things would be returning to us twenty minutes after people left. I stood up as well.

"As lovely as it is speaking to you all, I feel like dancing. Charlotte?" I asked her. She smiled and took my hand saying goodbye to members of the table and we went downstairs. It seemed everyone else was too full or polite to leave their tables so we were the only ones dancing.

"Thank God, as amusing as it is to confuse them I needed a drink which we will be getting after this," Charlotte murmured to me when we got in dancing position. "Also, at one point turn me near the end," she muttered offering no explanation. So, we danced. We didn't talk as we knew people might be reading our lips. Apparently, many of our guests decided to let us host the first dance and were watching us at the balcony. As the end of the song neared I set it up so we were in the middle of the dance floor. I grinned at Charlotte before spinning her away from me. She carried on going and I followed smoothly as if it were a dance move, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened. Her dress lit up. ( **A.N: So the dress I made a link to while it isn't lit up looks silver that is what it had been all night until she spun** ). She looked magnificent. I heard murmurs from above and knew she had planned it as they had been looking down at her 'simply' and revealing dress. When we were in a dancing position again she smirked at me which I returned with my own. When the dance ended we bowed to each other and walked calmly to the bar. Once we finished many people came down and started dancing or at the bar. Our friends we had told to come over around eleven o'clock as we would have to play politics for a while.

"You look even more breathtaking love," I whispered in her ear making her smile.

"Thank you, and I'm glad you like it, Rose and I charmed it ourselves," she replied.

"Of course, what else for you," I said chuckling.

"Siri, go have fun with James if you want," she said taking my hand and smiling.

"I would but we both know my family would hound me with questions along with many of our schoolmates who came with their parents. Also, you look far too lovely for me to leave you what if someone else were to try and steal your heart," I finished in mock horror grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to me, making her throw her head back in laughter. I smiled knowing she didn't laugh this freely much and that she had been feeling tense all dinner. When she stopped laughing she looked at me with tenderness and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. We had kissed before but this one was so tender and filled with love it made me feel warm. I smiled back at her when we pulled away.

"Never possible. Now, let's go frustrate some pureblood," she whispered. I grinned and that's what we did. Around ten thirty everyone stopped with the politics and started to catch up with friends. So we decided to do the same. The girls fawned over Charlotte's dress while I caught up with boys. The twins were telling us what it was like being Aurors. Them describing it made me want to be one even more.

"Hey, char me and the boys thought of your name," James said out of the blue.

"Oh really, what is it?" Charlotte asked amused taking a sip of her firewhiskey.

"Jaded," he announced proudly.

"It's not as bad as I thought, alright Jaded," she replied nodding. We all approved the

It got close to midnight and Charlotte got back to the microphone and announced there would be fireworks and people could either go outside or watch through the ceiling. When she came back over we all went outside to watch them. Tricksy had set a big timer to go off in the sky so we could count down. When it got to ten seconds everyone started chanting. When it got to three I and Charlotte looked at each over and when it reached one kissed deeply.

"Happy new year Char," I whispered when we stopped resting my forehead on hers.

"Happy new year Sirius," she whispered back giving me a quick peck before pulling away and tucking into my side to watch the fireworks. They lasted half an hour and then everyone went inside and had another drink and said goodbye to everyone and left slowly. We stayed until everyone left then went into the ballroom and said goodbye to the band.

"I think that was successful overall, don't you?" I said.

"Very much so, but now I need my bed I am very tired," Char replied. Before we could leave the ballroom Rose appeared next to us.

"Miss, there seems to be some leftover fireworks that were missed. Would you like us to set them off now?" she asked.

"That would be lovely, we will stay in here and look through the ceiling if that's alright," Char answered looking at me as well. I nodded.

"That's fine. But I'm gonna get a drink while you watch," I said to her heading to the bar. She nodded and I walked to the bar and got something I had slipped there earlier. I walked back over to her and knelt down with the box open behind her just as the firework exploded to say in the sky.

WILL YOU MARRY ME CHARLOTTE PEVERELL?

She turned around and saw me there on my knee and put her hand to her mouth and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Charlotte Peverell, will you do the honour of becoming my fiance and later my wife?" I asked.


	60. Chapter 60

**A.N: Chapter sixty. LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **Char POV:**

Sirius had just gone to get a drink from the bar while they set off the fireworks. Two small ones went off before they formed the words:

WILL YOU MARRY ME CHARLOTTE PEVERELL?

I turn around to see Sirius behind me on one knee with a box in his hand open to show a beautiful ring.

"Charlotte Peverell, will you do the honour of becoming my fiance and later my wife?" he asked. I stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before the words register and I run to him kneeling and kiss him passionately. When I pull back I smile at him through my happy tears.

"Of course," I say, "Of course I will marry you." He smiles and puts the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful, where did you get it?" I ask.

"It's from the Ravenclaw line. I got Lily to go to Gringotts and get it so I could give it to you," he answered.

"You went through all that trouble for a ring," I say shocked.

"For you, I would do anything, especially as I know how much family means to you" he replied. I just smiled at him.

"And you planned for them to have the fireworks?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was going to set them off as the last ones of the night but decided against it as otherwise, everyone would never leave," he replied making me laugh.

"Yes, well thank you for being so considerate of who should be here when you proposed. Especially seen as we now have to celebrate," I said smirking. I saw his eyes grow darker in lust.

"And how might we do that?" he asked huskily.

"Well, I brought my self a few more presents, like the one I showed you the other day," I said innocently. "Want to see them?" I asked. The next thing I knew Sirius had picked me up with an arm under my legs and the other behind my back and walking to our room. He threw me on the bed when we got there and muttered a spell so my dress was gone.

"That dress better be in the wardrobe," I warned.

"It is," he said before climbing on top of me.

Safe to say our celebration was not acceptable in front of our guests. The next morning I woke up with my head on Sirius' shoulder and my hand on his chest with our legs intertwined. I could feel Sirius stroking the scars on my back. I moved my head to look at him.

"Morning," I say tiredly.

"Morning," he replies.

"I'm guessing we need to go see your family before one of them sees our names connected on the family tree," I say.

"Fuck! I hadn't even thought about that," Sirius exclaims shocked. I laugh.

"So, we will have to go quickly," I say.

"Unfortunately, yes. And I so wanted to spend all day in bed with you," he sighed pulling me closer and kissing me tenderly. I pulled back and got out of his hold. I went into the bathroom and had a shower. When I got out I dressed and did my hair and makeup using charms and metamorphosis to make me look more awake. By the time I had finished getting dressed and done my hair Sirius was just getting out the shower. I told him I would be downstairs eating breakfast and would send a letter to the to find of their earliest convenience for us to go. I had just sat down to eat when Sirius came down. We talked about the ball and how we were going to tell them and decided to let them notice. We got a letter back asking us to come for lunch. We agreed and went to go see how the clean up was going before leaving as it was already late in the day considering we slept in until ten.

We travelled by floo and were greeted by Kreacher who took us to the drawing room. We all greeted them and talked about the ball. I had to gossip with Walburga about all the women and how awful they looked. When lunch was ready we all went into the dining room. We had been dating for a few minutes and I was discussing with Orion some of the politics that were being discussed last night when Walburga gasped.

"What is on your hand?" she said looking at me. Orion and Reg looked at my hand and their eyes bulged.

"I proposed to Charlotte last night after you all left and she said yes," Sirius said taking my hand.

"OH, this is wonderful news," Walburga said getting up and hugging us. When she let go Orion and Regulus congratulated us.

"So, your officially my sister now," Reg said with his arm around me.

"And your officially my younger brother," I replied smirking.

"Damn forgot about that bit," he muttered.

"Have you told anyone else?" Orion asked.

"No, you're the first people we told. You're family," I said. Walburga immediately began fussing. The rest of the day was telling our close family and friends and organising the announcement for the paper. We had a photographer at the ball last night and Sirius told me he hired him to stay and capture the moment. But luckily he had left right after he had put the ring on my hand. So we were going to use those photos. By the time we got home, we were exhausted.

"My face hurts from how much I had to smile today," I said rubbing my face after flooing back.

"I know what you mean. But at least everyone knows now," he replied. We had some dinner while then went upstairs. I went into the bathroom and slipped off my clothes and got in the bath I had asked the house elves to run while I ate. I got in and wet my hair. When I sat up and turned on the tap for some oil to come out I felt Sirius get in behind me. I leaned back against him and after a few minutes turned the tap off with my foot.

"So, what would my official title be when we are married?" Sirius asks.

"Well, that depends would you keep the black name or give it to your brother?" I ask back.

"I hadn't thought of that before, I think if I am able I would like to give it to my brother," he said after a few moments.

"Well, in that case, it would be, Lord Merlin-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Hogwarts, would be your official title, but our children would each get a title when born," I reply.

"Our children," he says.

"Well, eventually not now, definitely in the future, but children yes. We will need heirs and I have always wanted a big family," I shrug.

"Well, we need to have six kids as the only reason we are going to be Lord and Lady Hogwarts is because we have all the lordships from the houses, I presume," he replies.

"You presume correct," I say nodding.

"Alright, six kids it is," he shrugs.

"Just like that,"

"Just like that. I always wanted kids. At first, I was scared I would turn into my parents but then I wanted to be nothing like them, or how they were when they loved the dark arts. I wouldn't mind being like them now just less stuck up. They love both of us, but I don't want to be like them in the fact I would turn on my child because of their house," he stated.

"Sirius, you would never abuse your child. What they did was abuse. You have never hurt me physically. Yes, you're are an egotistical prick at times, but everyone is. And besides, if you do something stupid I will be there to tell you," I say turning to look at him and smiling. He rolls his eyes and pecks me on the lips. We stay in the bath thinking about our future. We decide we want to aim for three boys three girls but if we get any different we don't care as long as they are happy and healthy. We plan what castle to live in after graduation and where we want to go in our carers. I decided to go work at saint mungos when I can other than my duties as the lady of the house. We decided even though usually it is the man, I had listened to the politics lessons and knew what was happening in them more than Sirius, I would take on all the duties while he worked and helped me while I was at home and help me decide how to vote, but I would be the one in the meetings. We decided to wait at least six months after the last of his cousins got married before even planning our wedding. And to wait a year after being married at least to have kids. That is what we did and we lived happily still keeping in contact with all our friends and having monthly if not weekly get-togethers either at our house as it was large enough or going out to dinner. When people started having kids they would bring them round any time as I loved being around children and when me and Sirius starting having kids they all played together. Who would have thought one death eater hitting a time turner with a curse would have caused this much happiness.

 **A.N: I hope you liked the story it was a pleasure to write. I won't be writing a prequel. I have other fem harry stories if you are interested in them. Some are crossovers. If the ending sucks I am sorry but it is how I wanted to end it.**


End file.
